Mistakes
by melibelly
Summary: The Trio have gone back to finish thier last year of school after defeating Voldemort. Unfortunatly for Harry, Draco Malfoy is still alive and angry. His life is turned upsidedown after a "mistake" in potions class. De-aging fic. Takes place after HBP.
1. Oops

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter One: Oops

Harry sighed and shouldered his heavy bag on to his back as he waited impatiently for Ron. "Come on. We're gonna be late for potions if we don't hurry."

No sooner had the words rolled off his lips when a very ruffled Ron appeared from the bathroom. His hair, despite the boys' earlier efforts, was sticking up worse than Harry's (quite a feat) and if you looked closely enough you could see chunks of ginger locks missing.

"Nothing works!" Ron ranted throwing his hands in the air before swiftly grabbing his knapsack. "Bloody Neville and his clumsy feet! My reputation is ruined!"

Harry snorted in amusement as he lead the way to the common room. "What reputation? Look cheer up, I'm sure Hermione will know that counter curse."

His best friend brightened a little. "Yeah she knows everything."

They entered the common room only to see said bushy haired Gryffindor sitting, looking very aggravated by the fire.

"It's about time." She said standing and marching towards the portrait hole. "I was going to leave if you had taken any longer. As it is we'll have to skip breakfast."

Ron groaned. "This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? "

Harry snickered and grabbed Hermione to slow her down in the middle of the hallway. "Do you know the counter charm for Ron's Hair? He's been fussing with it all morning."

Hermione glanced in the direction of Ron before asking "what's wrong with it" and continuing full speed ahead towards the dungeons.

"What's wrong with it? What's wrong with it?" uttered Ron in a deathly whisper. "It's got great bloody chunks of hair missing that's what's wrong with it!"

Hermione stopped her speed walking to turn and get a better look. Immediately she saw what the boys had been talking about and dissolved into a fit of silent giggles before composing herself. "How did that happen?"

"Neville." Said Harry in an almost self-explanatory fashion. "He was walking around the dorm with his wand out and tripped. The rest of us found cover but a stray spell hit Ron right in the head. We've tried everything but can't get it to go back to normal."

Hermione frowned and leaned forward to examine her friend's head more closely. "Yes I think I've read about this in one of my books, but I'll have to look in up in the library at lunch."

"Lunch!" he yelled. "I Can't got to class like this! I look like a complete git!"

"Good." said Hermione "The outside reflects the inner you. Honestly Ron I thought boys didn't care how they looked."

"Whoever told you that never had Neville make them half bald." Ron shot back. "Malfoy will have a field day."

"Fine then." Snapped Hermione. " You go back to the dorm and I'll inform professor Snape that you couldn't come to class because your hair was messed up."

Harry tuned out after that. They were always amusing for a while but then things started to get repetitive.

As the trio descended the stairs to the dungeons they tugged their cloaks closer to their bodies. It was December (most of the student body was busy getting ready for Christmas break just three days away) and the chill was stronger than ever at the bottom of the castle. For once Harry couldn't wait to get his potion started, if only for the small bit of extra heat that the flame would put off.

They arrived in the classroom just in time. Hermione quickly grabbed a seat and Ron took the one next to her. Harry looked around for an empty chair but only spotted one. He checked again before moving reluctantly to the seat after Snape's waiting eyes took and interest. He trudged over and took the chair next to Malfoy, scooting his chair as far away from the blond as possible.

Without a word he pulled out his paper and started taking notes off the board.

Five minutes later the potions master interrupted the silent scrapping of the quills. "The potion you will be attempting to make today is a complex de-aging potion. You were taught a simpler version in your fifth year, however this one has a difficult twist. The following potion contains ingredients to also remove the memory of the person to the age that they changed to, therefore the person is mentally and physically the age that you elected to make them. I spoke to you at the beginning of the year about potions that are potent enough that they can be functionally by a simple touch. This is one of those potions. While not as prolonged effect if not drank, the person administered the potion still gets the desired effect for a period of time. So don't blunder it up! Begin."

There was a rumble of chairs as students stood to go collect ingredients.

Harry set up his cauldron carefully and began to cut his spider legs with practiced symmetry. He had managed so far to get relatively good grades in potions, well good from Snape anyway.

"What's Weasley trying to do, Potter?" said Malfoy to his right. "Perhaps he's now trying to copy your hair style as well as play tag along. I can't see why he'd want to though, it's disgusting."

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry hissed but Professor Snape had heard. "10 points from Gryffindor Potter, I want silence." Snape snapped as he passes by.

The rest of the class went smoothly enough. Harry tried very hard to listen in as Snape helped and corrected any mistakes Malfoy made. The Slytherin's potion was, as usual, one of the best in the classes along with Hermione's.

At the end of the lesson they where to take a sample, bring it to Snape for inspection and clean up the rest of the potion and ingredients at their work table.

Malfoy came back to his desk with a sickening smirk on his face. "Professor Snape said my potion was perfect, I saw your potter. Turquoise? How did you even get in this class?"

Harry's face set. True his potion was far from the desired green but it was far from down right horrible. Seamus Finnigan's was pink!

Harry stepped towards Malfoy to empty the snail shells into the trashcan. "I got in in by hard work and not being given all the answers." He whispered, so Snape could not hear.

It happened in a flash.

Malfoy flicked his wrist and said an innocent "oops" before Harry was drenched head to toe in the green substance. Smoke erupted around him and Snape ran forward.

"Miss. Brown," He shouted to lavender behind the explosion. "Why did you not warn them the cauldron was unstable? 15 points from Gryffindor!"

Before any of the Gryffindor's had a chance to voice their outrage a small voice broke the tense setting. "Where am I?"

As one the class looked down to discover a skinny five-year old boy with a mop of unruly black hair swamped in clothes 10 sizes too big.

"Harry?" aid Hermione, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? Where am I?" the little boy said glancing around at all the people nervously and because of the complete silence they all heard him whisper. "Uncle Vernon will be so mad."

Snape seemed to snap out of his trance. "Granger, Weasley please escort Potter to the headmistress's office. Do not attempt to explain anything until I arrive. Understood?"

Both Ron and Hermione nodded as Snape continued handing out orders.

"Miss. Brown clean up Weasley and Grangers cauldrons…"

Hermione was however for once not listening to her professor. She had knelt down so that she was eye level with her friend and rapped him securely in his cloak because he popped out of his pants when she made to lift him. Ron stood above seeming to have completely lost his voice. Hermione lifted Harry into her arms muttering reassurances because the little boy seemed completely terrified.


	2. What to do

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.

Chapter two: What to do

Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, was exhausted. She had just returned from a meeting at the ministry. And once again they did not see eye to eye.

It had only been five months since Harry Potter had destroyed Voldemort and there was still much to be figured out in the wake of the mad man. Deatheater's where being caught and tried every day. Clean up of destroyed houses was still being undergone. And publicity of one of her seventh year students was running rampant.

She took a sip of her water and tried to apply her mind to the incredibly dry document in front of her. The ministry was coming out with new policies almost every week and as a member of the council it was one of her jobs to know exactly what that policy entailed. She just wished they didn't make the policy about as boring as watching a flubberworm.

There was a knock on her door and she couldn't help feeling pleased that she now had a valid reason to stop reading.

"Come in!" She called and almost jumped when the door flung violently open to admit Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

She was slightly surprised to see them, but not overly. She had after all been the one to give them the password to her office. It had become clear at the beginning of the year after a death eater had broken into the school that it was a matter of safety for all three. Not to mention, what had now become known as the famous trio, had earned the right to her office password. Many of the teachers in fact regarded them as in a different league as the rest, which in a way was true.

"What could you possibly need to visit me with at this time of day? Are you not supposed to be in class?" Minerva enquired sharply, she didn't care what league they were in she did not approve of skipping class. Miss. Granger shifted what seemed to be a pile of laundry in her arms…but wait was that…

Minerva narrowed her eyes at them. "Explain."

"Well it's like this professor," Ronald Weasley began "we were in potions when Malfoy spilt his de-aging potion all over Harry! He blamed it on an unstable cauldron, but that's a lie! He's a really good liar, he is a stinking Slytherin after all! And I don't trust after last year! I don't' care what the ministry says-"

"That's enough Mr. Weasley." McGonagall snapped. She could feel herself losing touch with reality. This could not be happening! First that mad death eater breaks into the school and now they turn Harry potter into a toddler! The press would have a field day when they found out, which they were sure to…they always seemed to somehow gain inside information. Without a doubt the story would be out by the end of the week.

Honestly the longer she had this job the more respect she gained for Albus.

"Where is professor Snape?"

"He was down in the dungeons making sure everything was cleaned up properly. He said he would come up later." Hermione explained

"Well don't just stand there! Sit down!" Minerva watched the teens scramble to sit and smiled to herself in satisfaction. She may be dealing with kids much less now that she was headmistress but she had not lost her touch.

Ron and Hermione sat silently waiting to be asked a question or given their next instructions. McGonagall admitted herself impressed by young Harry silence however. By the looks of him the boy was only 3 or four and in her experience of kids at that age they where whiny, noisy and asked a lot of questions. The younger Mr. Potter must have been utterly lost and confused, given the nature of the potion and yet he sat there as quiet as a mouse without one question.

Thankfully within a short period of time Severus arrived to answer the many remaining questions and break the awkward silence.

"Minerva." He greeted with a barely perceptible bow of the head.

"Severus I should very much like to know exactly how old Mr. Potter now is?"

"Would you not like to be informed first of the events that placed Potter in his current state?" Severus asked smoothly

"It is not necessary. already informed me that Mr. Malfoy spilled his potion on Mr. Potter, no doubt in a fit of revenge. I would like a word with him later."

Snapes eyes narrowed and Minerva couldn't help but notice Ronald Weasley gulp. "You were miss informed. Mr. Malfoy's cauldron was unsteady. There is no reason to talk to him."

"Forgive me Severus if Mr. Weasleys version of events sounds much more likely."

Snapes eyes turned Fiery. "It is just more blatant Gryffindor favouritism!" He spat "As the new headmistress it is your duty to treat all you're students equally!"

Minerva felt herself stand in anger. "I believe it is you who does not treat your students equally, Severus. But I would keep your opinions on how I run this school to yourself, seeing as you are still on probation. After that little stunt you pulled at the end of last year, be lucky you have even that! It's lucky for you that Albus wrote that letter stating that you had murdered him upon his own request! I do not forgive so easily however! And as for Mr. Malfoy that boy was indeed a junior Death eater!"

"Mr. Malfoy never took the mark." Snape replied with a barely controlled growl "and he was pardoned for his action by the ministry due to being a minor and the blackmail that the dark lord was threatening him with. The threat of having his family killed."

"Which is the only reason he is now even allowed to set foot in this school." Minerva said in exasperation. " Now Severus answer my question, how old is Mr. Potter at the moment?"

"I set the instructions to make someone five years of age." He responded stiffly.

McGonagall nodded. "And how long will it take for the potion to wear off?"

"Approximately two to three weeks."

"Very well." Minerva said feeling drained. "I believe the best course of action would be perhaps to allow the Weasley's and Mr. Potter to leave early for Christmas break. When he returns to school he should be back to his former self."

Snape nodded curtly and Ronald Weasley let out a little whoop of joy.

"I am afraid Miss. Granger I am not inclined to allow you to leave early for vacation when you are in fact spending Christmas at your house and not the Weasleys."

Hermione looked relieved. "That's fine Professor."

Minerva studied her for a moment. Not that she wasn't happy that the girl had such an amazing study ethic, but Merlin did she need to loosen up.

"Well if we are all in agreement I should like to go fire call Molly Weasley to inform her that you will be arriving home early, Severus if you would tell Mr. Malfoy to meet me in my office after class today."


	3. Mother knows best

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter three: A mother knows best

Molly Weasley could not have been in a better mood. In no longer then four days all her brood would once again surround her for Christmas. All her children where now old, all except one legal age, and she couldn't help wondering if soon they would be leaving to have Christmas's with their own families. As it was she had had to fight tooth and nail to ensure that Bill spent Christmas in England, not France with his wife and her family. No one could ever say that Molly was not a woman who valued her family.

She had been spending the last few days in a whirl wind of baking and decoration. She couldn't help thinking that this Christmas would be one to cherish, now that they were finally free to enjoy it without the threat of Voldemort. She had prepared pumpkin cookies for Ginny, plum pudding for George, empire cookies for Fred, a truffle for Charlie, bread pudding for Bill and treacle tart for Harry. Ron of course didn't have a favourite, he just stuffed his face with everything.

After setting another batch of cookies in the oven She plopped down in the living room to relax her aching feet. Like her children she was getting old and all seven of them had helped speed up the process.

She leaned back with her favorite gardening magazine thinking of, of course the one child that had re-framed from causing her gray hairs until several years ago. Percy was not coming home for Christmas. He was not coming home for Christmas for the third year in a row. As much as the thought still broke her heart, Molly Weasley found herself accepting it. She heard that Percy had a new girlfriend, who was very nice, and owned a nice apartment and of course he was doing better than ever at the ministry, so she assumed that he was happy, and for now knowing that was good enough for her.

She just was starting to get interested in an article about Horklump's when the fireplace lit up and the face of Minerva McGonagall was bouncing in her hearth.

Resigned (she had thought that with Fred and George out of school she could have gone a year without seeing the headmistress) she spoke to her long time friend. "Which one was it? Ginny or Ron? And what did they do?"

Minerva chuckled. "Actually neither. It's not technically one of yours this time Molly. I'm calling about Harry."

Molly sighed, Harry had become like an adopted son to her since his first summer at the Burrow. In all honestly he spent as much time at the Weasley residence as her own son did. "That boy gets in almost as much trouble as Fred and George, and much more dangerous trouble at that."

"Indeed he does. Ronald informed me Harry was planning on spending Christmas with your family?"

"Of course." Molly nodded. "Harry always does, well when he doesn't stay at Hogwarts."

"Well there was a...problem in potions. Mr. Malfoy spilled his de-aging potion on Harry's lap. Harry has reverted to the age of five." McGonagall explained tentatively.

"Dear Merlin. Is he alright?" She said in surprise of all the many things she had been called by the school for (and believe her there where many) Molly had never been told something as crazy as all this.

"I assure you Molly he is a perfectly healthy five year old." McGonagall sighed. "But I'm sure you understand that under such circumstances I cannot have Harry running around Hogwarts. I propose the idea that both your children and Mr. Potter begin Christmas break early. I'm sure Miss Granger would be more than happy to inform them of what they missed in class."

Molly almost let out a whoop of joy. It had been months since she had seen her children and a few days of school was no competition to that. She would get to see her Ginny and hear all about the new boy she was dating and talk to Ron about how his Newts where going and Harry was sure to make an adorable five year old. She smiled at the thought of a young child in her house again, they were so happy and active, she definitely preferred the optimism of a child to the whiny outlook of her teenaged children. And Molly had to admit she missed being needed like she was when her children where the tender age of five. At that moment she couldn't remember one bad thing about taking care of a young child.

"That would be a fine solution Minerva." She said trying to be calm. "As long as Hermione sends them homework of course."

"Of course." Minerva agreed. "Would you mind me Flooing them over around 7 tonight? Give them some time to pack."

"Brilliant. I'll just go prepare the beds."

"Good day Molly."

"Same to you Minerva."

No sooner had the headmistresses face disappeared from the fire did molly fire call Arthur at the ministry. He listened dutifully to what would be happening, all the while eyeing the large pile of paper work left for him to do.

"…And I must say at first I was horrified but now I'm rather excited." She said. " It's not like Harry is hurt and the change won't be permanent. I think it will be rather fun to play with a child again."

Arthur smiled at her. "Ah yes…children. All the fighting and whining and spills and sticky fingers and nightmares and temper tantrums."

Molly 'hummed.' "Honestly Arthur theirs not need to be so happy about it."

"All I'm saying is don't get any funny ideas." He said.

She rolled her eyes. " I am much too old to even think about having another child Arthur Weasley and you know that very well. The next baby I will be bouncing on my lap will be Bills. Is it so horrible I look forward to a happy five year old in my home for two weeks?"

"Honey, can we talk about this later?" he said eyeing the papers again. "There's been a horrible case of muggle baiting this past week in Kent that I must write a report on."

"Do what you like Mr. Weasley." She snapped before removing her head from the fireplace.

Moving as if undeterred by her husband's words, Molly Weasley made her way to the attic to see if she could dig up any of her boy's old toys.

An hour later she ran back down to the kitchen cursing as she found her freshly made cookies burnt to a crisp.


	4. A whole new world

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter four: A whole new world

Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look over Harry's head. The red head was entirely too happy to be missing school. Sure it was only a couple of days, but a couple of days during a NEWT year could have you missing an entire chapter. And if she new Ron (which she did) there was no way he would do the homework he missed.

She felt Harry shift and she moved her arms to accommodate him better. Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed that Harry was breathing rather hard_. Too hard_.

"Please." Whispered the little boy earning both his friends attention. "I'm sorry but please, where am I?"

Harry started to shake slightly and Hermione frowned at his behaviour. If he had wanted to know why had he not asked sooner?

"You're at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry of course." Answered Ron completely oblivious to the slight flinch it caused in the young boy.

Hermione held him tighter when he squirmed. He obviously wanted down, and his breathing had increased in intensity. What on earth?

A sudden realization almost had Hermione loose her grip on the five-year-old. Harry had reverted completely back to what he had been at five years old. She remembered some time in her first year Harry mentioning that he had not known about magic until Hagrid had shown up on his door step. If she remembered right he had also said his Aunt and uncle had not wanted him to go to Hogwarts. Add that to the fact that they were complete strangers and they had walked by some blatantly magical things on the way to McGonangall's office, the poor boy was probably completely terrified.

She looked down at him and saw him mouthing something, with his eyes closed, almost sacredly. She leaned forward to hear him better.

"Theres no such thing as magic. Theres no such thing as magic. Theres no such thing as…"

Unfortunately Ron had leaned forward to listen as well.

"What utter rubbish of course theres Magic!" Ron exclaimed looking disgusted. "You're sitting on the lap of a witch for Merlin's sake! What on earth do you think wands are for?"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Shut your bloody trap. Harry is five."

"I know that. I know I can't get perfect owls like you but that doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot."

Hermione bit her tongue on the initial "you could have fooled me?" and spit back a better clue, Ron probably hadn't understood in the first place because he had decided to play exploding snap the night before instead of read the chapter. Her mind flitted back to the catch up homework he was going to have to do. Not a hope.

"And what did Harry know about magic at five?"

"What-" Ron's eyes widened. "Ohhhhh."

"Indeed."

Harry seemed to have gone into a full-blown panic after Ron had said that he was sitting on the lap of a witch. Hermione held onto him for dear life. Who knew what the child would do if she let him loose? Somehow she didn't think that McGonagall would be as forgiving as Dumbledore if Harry broke her things. She refused to even think about the uproar it would cause if a defenceless boy-who-lived escaped Hogwarts.

"Harry please calm down!" She pleaded "I know it's scary but you have to calm down! Harry!"

Luckily Harry didn't seem to have much energy in him and collapsed onto his friend only after about a minute later.

That was long enough that the head mistress was walking back into her office to tell them about Molly Weasleys reply. Form the look on her face Hermione guessed that it was the answer she had been wanting.

"Mr. Weasley, your mother has agreed to your early departure for holiday break. I expect you in my office at seven tonight sharp with Miss. Weasley in tow." She said to the red head who seemed to have temporarily forgot about his best friends distress upon hearing the good news.

Hermione cleared her throat forcefully. She was rather annoyed really. Had they all forgotten the reason that they were here so quickly? The poor boy was still shivering ever so slightly against her and she was sure that from the front he was as white as a sheet. There were certainly more important things to think about then early holidays. Especially when the holiday was a bollocks idea in the first place.

McGonagall turned to look at her and she inclined her head towards the boy on her lap. "Harry is nervous about the idea of magic. You see he's never heard of it before."

For a moment McGonagall looked completely confused before the words sank in. "Oh…Oh dear…well then…Mr. Potter!" She snapped rather uncomfortably. The Boy in Hermione's arms jumped about a mile in the air and looked in terror at the tight bunned, well pressed professor. " You are in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. There is such a thing as magic and you will be staying with the Weasleys for your stay here."

Hermione resisted rolling her eyes. Did no one but her have any sense around here? It was clear that the head mistress was uncomfortable talking to a child, but could she at least soften her voice? Hermione was undecided on whether she was happy or livid that Ron had not said anything yet…honestly the things that boy came up with some times.

"Harry" said Hermione, turning him so that he looked at her and not the imposing figure of McGonagall. "What the professor is trying to tell you is that you're here for a vacation. You see your parents were wizards and the Weasley's and their friends knew your mum and dad. They wanted to see you so badly that we arranged to have you come stay with us for a bit instead of at your aunt and uncles."

Hermione crossed her fingers. She hadn't really known what to say to the little boy, but she had known that she didn't want to tell him that he was a potion's class gone wrong. She had just wanted to calm him and she desperately hoped that what she had said had sounded as good as it had in her thoughts.

Harry seemed to be thinking. "My parents where magical?"

She smiled. "Of course Harry. There are some pictures of them at this very school upstairs if you would like to see?"

Harry's eyes lit up as he tried to contain his excitement. "That would be nice."

Hermione noticed his eye linger for a moment too long at a place over her shoulder and she turned to see an old painting of a headmaster that was writing in his portrait. "That's Magic Harry."

He nodded looking deep in thought. "'k"

Hermione waited for the child to ask more questions. Her explanation held a lot of faults and was not very detailed, but it seemed to have been deemed good enough by the five-year-olds mind.

McGonagall looked nothing short of relieved. "Well then now that that's all sorted. I suggest you leave. I have some very important documents to read and you Mr. Weasley have packing to do. Miss Granger I suggest you shrink some of Mr. Weasleys clothes to fit young Harry. I trust you know the charm?"

Hermione nodded. Mentally thinking of the pages she had read on shrinking charms in her Charms textbook.

McGonagall Cast an expectant glance their way as she settled herself more fully behind her desk, pulling out papers and picking up a quill. Both students stood and rushed out of the office with little Harry in tow.


	5. Mad for you

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 5: Mad for you

Ginny Weasley was the luckiest girl on earth or at least that's what she felt like snuggled up against her boyfriend in the general common room of the school. The room they were in wasn't used very much so they were the only one's there. Everyone of course knew of the multi- house common room, however most people never felt a need for it because their friends were in the same house but Ginny had never been happier that she had decided to branch out her friends.

"Duncan?"

"Hmmm?"

"You gonna miss me over Christmas?"

He had of course already told her that he would miss her a thousand times, but she wanted to hear it again. Duncan would be staying at the school for Christmas break. His parents were unhappy with him…unhappy with his stance in the war and most of all unhappy with who he had chosen to date. Ginny had begged her parents to let her stay at Hogwarts for the holiday when she had found out he would here all alone but her parents would have no such idea. Molly Weasley wanted all her children together for Christmas and she did not want her young daughter staying in a castle alone with her boyfriend with almost no supervision. Unfortunately for Ginny, Molly Weasley always got what she wanted when it came to her children.

Duncan laughed. The noise was deep and Ginny bounced slightly from the rumbling in his chest. "Of course I'll miss you."

She sighed. "Me too. I don't know how I'll last almost three whole weeks without you."

She didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling. "I'm sure you'll manage."

The problem was of course that the second Ginny had found out he would be alone for Christmas and her mother had denied her request's to let her stay at school, she had then begged him to come to her house for the holidays. The idea of meeting her six brothers (seven if you counted Harry, who also conveniently doubled as an ex-boyfriend) and her parents after only dating her for three months had terrified him so much that Ginny had barley even complained.

"Uch! And Phlem is coming too! This is gonna be the worst Christmas ever!" She whined.

"You're so cute when you upset." He said amused.

Ginny pulled away in mock anger and almost immediately regretted the loss of warmth. "How dare you make fun of me being sad that we're gonna be separated!"

He laughed and she held her breath to keep from joining him. He sobered rather abruptly and looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. "I only laugh to keep from crying."

Giving in to her giggles, she leaned forward and gave him a sloppy kiss. Her fingers fell on the house badge above his heart and she languidly traced the snake on it.

"And I bet you'll freeze down in the Slytherin Dungeons. I'll come back only to find a giant ice cube!"

Duncan being a Slytherin was probably another one of the reasons that he had been so horrified with spending the whole break at her house. Ron had let him know flat out that he did not like the idea of his sister dating "one of those slimy gits or anyone at all for that matter!" But no matter how hard Ron tried to make Ginny feel bad for dating the enemy ("He's not just any Slytherin is he? Oh no you had to do a full betrayal and date the Slytherin Quidditch captain!") She had stood her ground. Duncan had not supported Voldemort, although his parents had not thought that the bastard had a bad plan and he was so sweet that every time she was with him she felt like a million Gallons.

"I've told you, it's not that cold when you get used to it and there's a heating spell in the actual rooms." He tilted his head at her making his curly brown hair flop to one side. "Besides, thinking of you will keep me warm."

Ginny snorted. "That's the cheesiest line in the book, buddy. Don't' think I'm so easily won."

He opened his mouth to reply but the door creaked open and they both turned to see who was entering.

Colin Creevey lugged his bag over the threshold, his ever-present camera swinging on his neck. Colin was also a frequent user of the general common room. His new girlfriend was in Hufflepuff, and as far as Ginny could tell they made an adorable couple.

He waved at them and walked over. "Ginny, Hermione told me to tell you that she needs to see you A.S.A.P. in the 7th year boys dormitory."

"The where?" she asked in confusion she was sure she had heard wrong. She thought she had heard….

"The seventh year boys dorms."

Well, I guess I didn't hear wrong she thought. "Why? What's going on?"

Colin kept his eyes adverted from Duncan's. "It's about Harry. There's a rumour going around that he got turned in to a five year old in potions but I don't know for sure if it's real, I haven't seen him for myself."

Ginny glanced at Duncan and bit her lip. She was always worried about Harry, especially after the attack in September when he was almost killed. She and the boy-who-lived had also developed a special relationship after they had broken up. Harry had become like a good friend that she could always rely on and never once had she felt the temptation to be more a friend with him (a fact that had taken some convincing for Duncan). She went to him for boy problems or to complain about how stupid Ron was acting. He offered good insight and didn't try to 'solve the problem' like Hermione always did.

"Go ahead." Said Duncan "I'll see you after dinner."

"You sure? Hermione can wait a bit." Ginny offered but they both knew she wanted to see what was going on.

"Go."

She sighed and stretched as she stood. "See ya later then."

The Gryffindor common Room was full of its usual hustle and bustle. Ginny felt incredibly weird walking to the boy's dorms. Nearing the seventh year room she could hear Ron and Hermione bickering inside. She smiled to herself as she pushed open the door. She stopped mid stride when she noticed what seemed to be a miniature Harry sitting on Ron's bed looking at some type of book.

"What the hell? Harry?"

The miniature version of her friend looked at her quizzically. " Who are you?"

Hermione rushed forward. "Harry this is Ginny. Ginny I don't believe you've ever met Harry."

"Harry, it's very nice to meet you." She said to the expectant five-year-old. "Ummm…Hermione could I just talk to you about something outside for a second?"

Without waiting for a reply, Ginny turned on her heal and stood outside the door. Hermione emerged and Ginny let rip. "What the hell is going on? Colin said that Harry had been turned into a kid but I thought he was just joking!"

"Well you see it all started in potions…" Hermione started and Ginny got more frustrated with every word. "And he doesn't remember anything that happened to him after five so he doesn't remember you obviously that's why her reacted that way."

Ginny wanted to scream! How stupid were they? What type of common sense had let them allow Harry to sit next to Draco Malfoy to begin with? She took a deep breath to calm herself, not point in yelling about something she couldn't change But damn she was angry. That was three fewer days with Duncan! "I guess I'd better go pack then."

Dinner was horrible. Nothing seemed to taste good. She greedily drank water to get down what felt like sawdust in her mouth. She noticed Duncan looking over questioning in her direction and mouthed 'after.'

Ron's amazingly good mood was just making Ginny's bad one worse. There was nothing more horrible then to be forced to sit near happy people when one was really grumpy.

After dinner Ginny met up for a few minutes with her Slytherin in the corridor outside great hall.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

As Ginny recounted the tale she could feel herself deflating more and more.

"So?" Duncan seemed excited about something.

"So what?" she spat.

"Where is Potter? That's something I'd pay to see."

She glared at him. " Hermione felt that bringing him into the great hall to be gawked at would be a bad idea so he's still in the boys dormitory. Dobby, the house elf is looking after him and Harry's just delighted that they let him stay and stare at old pictures of his parents." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why aren't you sad! What about the romantic date we were supposed to have the last day of school?"

"Ginny…" he said his face softening. "Come on! This isn't all bad. Sure we get a few less days together but…. You miss school! And I'm sure you'll have fun on your vacation. Don't pout Gin. I'll write you every day, heck we can even floo each other a couple of times."

Ginny felt herself brighten a bit. "You think we could?"

"Yeah we could…not like there's going to be too many other people in the common room." He smiled at her and she melted letting her anger dissipate. "It's almost time for you to leave, Have a happy Christmas."

They kissed and Duncan was tender, almost like he was trying to sooth his girlfriend. "See you around, beautiful."

Ginny felt warm and safe standing in the cold corridor. Shaking herself she moved towards the Gryffindor common room to collect her luggage. If Duncan thought he could get out of the romantic date he had promised, he was sorely mistaken.

Ginny gazed around McGonagall's office feeling a pang as she noticed all the changes that had taken place since the year before. Her eyes landed on poor Harry who was getting yet another walk through of the floo system from Hermione. The boy looked a strange mixture of excited and terrified. She could still remember Harry's first trip in the Floo network her first year. One thing was sure, she didn't think that Harry would like the Floo anymore at five then he did now.

Ron and Harry went fist through the Floo and Ginny followed not long after. Her mother was already fussing in the short amount of time it had taken between floo's.

"Harry darling you look positively green! Ron take him upstairs to bed. I know it's only seven thirty but he is only a wee one after all. I shrunk some of you P.J's already but he's smaller than I expected…you might have to shrink them a bit more."

"Ginny dear, how are you?" She said turning her attention to her daughter as Ron and Harry dutifully marched up the stairs.

"I'm fine." She said feeling slightly less charitable towards her mother at the moment. It was after all, her fault that she was not with Duncan.

"I'm so excited to see you!" the mother gushed, as she hugged her daughter. " So tell us a bit about the new boy then. From you letters he sounds like quite the catch."

Ginny turned up her nose and picked up her trunk as she headed towards the stairs. "He's at Hogwarts all alone for vacation in the cold dungeons."

"Ginny." She said in warning

Ginny just kept stomping up the stairs to her room, and man did it feel good.


	6. Daddy dearest

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6: Daddy dearest

Arthur Weasley winced as his wife placed his breakfast down in front of him with more than a bit too much force. "Thank you dear."

He got a glare for his efforts and he resisted the temptation to sigh. He was still paying for the day before. He noticed that she had made him scrambled eggs (his least favourite way to eat eggs) whereas everyone else had sunny side up, the way he liked them. There was no way he dared say anything though so he picked up his fork and started to eat.

Arthur surveyed the table and was glad to notice that Ginny, at least, seemed to be in a better mood. She was sitting at the table and already composing a letter to her boyfriend, no doubt about how much she missed him. Boys had really been much simpler to raise; less mood swings.

Ron was almost falling asleep in his plate, but managing to almost inhale the food at the same time and Harry was quietly eating his meal.

"Bill owled." Said Molly as she sat down. " He said that him and Fleur have decided to come today, due to the circumstances. They should be arriving around noon. It will be lovely to see them."

"Yes that will be wonderful." He said and was quieted with a sharp glance. There was no possible way to win.

Luckily the daily prophet arrived and gave him something to do with his hands. He tisked at the front-page story about the death of a famous wizard singer and turned to the page with the article. After a couple of minutes he looked to for a moment to locate his tea and noticed Harry (who was sitting next to him on the left) staring at the Prophet.

Confused he moved the paper so he could see what was facing Harry from the other side of the paper. At first he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Just a small article about the most read new books from Diagon Ally. He glanced at Harry, who was now blushing as if he had been discovered doing something horribly embarrassing, and back at the paper.

Suddenly he smiled. "Do you like the pictures?"

Harry nodded and hesitated before asking "Do they always move like that?"

"Yes they do. In fact… I think I have something you will like." He ruffled through the pages until he found the funnies. "There you go."

He almost laughed out loud as Harry's eyes bulged. "Wow."

He carefully folded the paper so that they could both look at it. "Ah…this one's a good one…Orbel the weird is a classic."

Harry leaned over eagerly and giggled as Arthur read the shot comic to him.

He looked up and couldn't help but notice that they we're being watched. Clearly Ginny and Molly we're trying to restrain themselves from saying how adorable Harry looked and scaring him away. This was the most vocal he had been ever since he had arrived at the Burrow.

Arthur also noticed Harry's finished plate. "Would you like some more to eat?"

Harry seemed to withdraw almost immediately. "No thank you."

"You sure? Molly made enough bacon that you could have a bit more."

Harry shook his head. Arthur frowned a little at this behaviour. Molly had not put that much on the boy's plate to begin with because she had not been sure about how much he ate. But then…

"Ohhh! Is this some sort of muggle thing? Do they not take seconds? Why is that?" He said feeling his excitement rise with every question.

Harry shook his head again. "No, not all mug-muggles just me."

"Just you?"

Harry bit his lip as if he thinking very hard about whether to answer or not. "I'm not allowed seconds."

"Oh." He said feeling something heavy and uncomfortable settle in his stomach. Maybe that was just the Dursley's policy? Something to do with his cousins weight problem? He thought. But even to himself that sounded wrong.

"Alright then." Arthur felt himself trying to sound lively. "If you're sure. You're more than welcome to seconds if you want but if you don't then let's move to the couch since we're both done."

Harry smiled, hopped off his chair and picked up his plate. Arthur carefully took the plate form the little boy's hands, memories of the many broken dishes at the hands of Fred and George flooding his mind like it was yesterday. "You don't have to do that. Why don't we let the others clean it up."

Harry gave him a confused look like he was some newly discovered creature. For some reason Arthur's unease grew stronger. "Okay."

Trying to shake off the bad feeling he smiled. He probably looked a sight to the others. "Race you to the couch!"

Harry took off like a shot. Boy could he run. Harry probably would have beaten him even if he had been trying to win. Before he jogged over the couch his eye caught Molly's and they exchanged a meaningful glance. She had heard them talking and was obviously worried too.

Harry was almost shrieking with laughter over his win when he came into the living room and Arthur pretended to be tired. It was surprising how fast it all came back to him. "Wow…You don't give an old man a chance do you?"

Harry took his hands away from his eyes and giggled harder.

"Well then I think I'm going to have to... TICKLE YOU!" Harry screamed and tried to get away but Arthur's kid catching reflexes were too good.

Harry kicked out a leg at one point and Arthur thanked Merlin he had just hit his thigh. Honestly the amount of times Charlie had kicked him "there" he was surprised that they had still been able to have the rest of them.

Finally they stopped. Harry was trying desperately to catch his breath.

Ginny was in the living room by then watching the whole exchange with amusement. "I remember when we used to play tickle monster." She said.

Arthur smiled with melancholy. "You were always demanding I tickle you more."

She laughed. "And you always did."

Harry had regained his breath by then and Arthur felt bad for leaving him out. "Do you and your uncle play that game Harry?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "No."

There was something about the way he said no. It was wistful and hurt and confused. All at once Arthur knew. He knew that there was something very wrong that had gone on at number four Private drive.


	7. Considerations of a belle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 7: Considerations of a belle

Fleur Delacour had now been at the Burrow for a total of two days and she had to unwillingly admit to herself that things were not as bad as they could have been. Little Harry seemed to have softened everyone and occupied most of the attention. Usually for Fleur the lack of attention her way would have been a problem, but in the presence of her husband's family blending in was the key. Luckily the hostility from the red headed family had died down a lot ever since Bill had gotten hurt the year before fighting at Hogwarts (thank Merlin he had gotten better with only a few scars to show for it and no major lasting injuries). But that did not mean the Molly Weasley enjoyed having one of her babies taken away from her wing and she made this very clear in the times she was not carefully watching one Harry Potter.

Charlie Weasley had arrived the day after them and was also helping referee the family. Bill and Charlie were close. They were close in age and close in their personal life. When they had first gotten engaged Charlie had been the first to know and when they had gotten married Charlie had been best man.

At the present moment Fleur was watching her husband as he played with the little boy with unruly black hair. They we're both laughing, indeed Bills face had almost gone the same color as his hair he was laughing so hard. Charlie was feting anger form the other side of the chessboard.

"Great move Harry." Her man said as Charlie glared daggers at him.

"What are you so mad about" Ron said as he glanced at the board. "You could take him out in one go."

Fleur smiled as she watched Charlie beg for the move and Ron stubbornly refuse to give it. Harry's giggles got louder and louder with every denial.

Molly Weasley walked over and stood right behind her. Fleur stiffened slightly at the closeness. She felt hot air on her neck as her mother in law sighed.

"Bill's very good with children."

"Yes 'e is." For a moment she wondered if the woman could be any less subtle, it appeared she could.

"I can't wait for some grandchildren. My Bill will make a fine father."

Normally Fleur would have snorted at such a blatant demand to be a grandmother. Motherhood was never something that the French woman had been excited for. The weight gain, the pain and the mood swings were just a few of the hang-ups she had. But as she watched her husband interact with the child she couldn't help but agree.

Not caring to hear more of Molly's nagging about grandchildren, Fleur moved towards her husband.

They had finished the chess game by now, Bill and Harry had won solidly. Harry was ecstatic, as he always was when he won, but unlike other little boys who would gloat about their win Harry just sat quietly and beamed with happiness. Charlie and Ron were sparing verbally over the game and the ribs were becoming less and less about chess. Bill smiled at Fleur and left the room to get another drink from the kitchen. The French woman took the seat next to Harry on the couch that her husband had vacated.

"Congratulations on your win." She said

"Thanks." The little boy's hands twisted nervously in his lap and Fleur realized that this was the first time that the two of them had talked together alone.

"You are very quiet." For a moment she regretted being so blunt but Harry looked unoffended.

"I don't win very much at home…it's not nice to be mean when you win."

He said this with so much sincerity and seriousness she was taken aback. "No it isn't. You're a very smart boy."

His cheeks went pink and he looked very uncomfortable with the compliment. "Thanks"

The Conversation seemed to have become very one-sided so Fleur resolved to ask him some questions. "What type of games do you and your cousin like to play?"

"Dudley likes to play Harry hunting."

She scrunched up her eyebrow in confusion, like she always did when she didn't understand completely what was going on. Bill was always saying how cute she looked when she did it. "Is that like hide and seek? You hide and you cousin tries to find you?"

Harry bit his lip, as if wondering if he should continue the conversation, before nodding to himself. "Sort of. I run from Dudley and when he finds me Piers and him take turns at punching."

"Punching?" She felt dizzy what type of barbaric game was this?

Harry nodded more resolutely. "Mostly Piers holds me while Dudley hits."

"And what do your aunt and uncle 'ave to say about this 'orrible game?" she all but yelled. Her french accent becoming more and more pronounced the angrier she got.

"I'm a freak." Said Harry with a shrug as if that explained everything.

Before she could correct such an obvious miss placed belief Molly called for supped and Harry jumped for as if burned and ran to the table. Fleur had shivers. It was one thing for two silly little boys to play a ruff game it was quite another for a child to so casually and with such innocent belief state that he was a freak. And also she could have sworn that he had looked panicked when Molly had called, as if, if he hadn't gone right away he might not eat.

Something was not right.

Later that night in the privacy of their own bedroom, Fleur told her husband about her worries.

"I'm sure that he was just extravagating." Bill said, But he still looked worried.

"Non, 'e was not. You should have heard him. It was so sad."

Bill sighed. " I know you're worried. You're not the only one, Mom and Dad have been wondering about some strange behaviour too."

"What 'as happened?"

"Nothing too serious." he said. "Something about seconds. It was more about how he said it, Dad said."

"That is exactly it!" she shrieked. "It's not so much what 'e say's but 'e says it so…matter of factly…like 'e's a freak and that's just the way it is. It's…"

"Chilling?" Bill offered and Fleur nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's what Dad said. Look honey I don't want you to worry about this. There are a lot of people looking out for Harry and they won't let bad things happen to him. I don't know what his home life was like, although I have heard some bad thing as about his cousin, but even if things were bad, which I don't think they were there's nothing you can do about it."

"You think I'm making this up?" She said sharply.

"No that's not it…I just think that we're all a little protective about Harry after what he's been through these past few years and we might jump to conclusions."

Fleur thought about that for a moment and decided that that made sense. She was feeling rather protective about Harry after his defeat of Voldemort and near death experience that October. "Do you want children?"

"What?" he asked in surprise. For a moment Fleur relished taking her husband off guard.

"Do you want children?"

"Eventually, of course. What brought this on?"

She began to pace the length of the room. Bill watched her from the bed. "You we're just so good with 'arry today and your mother…."

"Ah dear old Moms started to demand some grandkids?" he said in amusement. "Look I'm good with kids because I have six younger siblings. I've known how to change a diaper since forever and learned along with my parents all the tricks of the trade. As for my Mom, we'll have kid's when we're good and ready and if that means she'll have to wait than she just will."

Fleur felt a rush of gratitude to Bill and remembered anew why she loved this man.

"Now come to bed sweetheart." He said as he patted the bad.

Like some sort of relaxation charm had been cast Fleur felt all the stress and tension of the day slid off her in her husband's arms.


	8. Sweet dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 8: sweet dreams

"Time for bed you lot."

"Mum!"

"Don't you 'mum' me! It's 11 and you wouldn't want Santa to miss our house because you stayed awake, now would you?"

Ron rolled his eyes, he hadn't believed in Santa Clause since he was six (Fred and George had decided to ruin his Christmas, it had worked). Dutifully he marched his way to the stairs. He sighed; it wasn't very often that he actually managed to have fun with his family.

"Ronald you be quiet, I don't want you to wake Harry."

"Yes mum." Mrs. Weasley had sent Harry off to bed around nine when she had caught him yawning non-stop.

Ron smiled as he thought of how shy and timid Harry was, so different from his older self. His mum in particular had taken a shining to young Harry, but that was not to say that the rest of them didn't like him. Fred and George played jokes that they knew the little boy would laugh at and Charlie had dug through some old things in his room to find toys that would be interesting to him.

He reached his room and quietly inched the door open wincing at the squeak. He tip toed over to his bed to collect his pyjamas'.

Ron collected his things quietly so that he could change in the bathroom. He was just about to leave when he heard a soft sniffle from the other side of the room. He turned to see Harry cuddled tightly in his blankets and peeking out at him. The five year old quickly shut his eyes when he noticed that Ron was looking his way.

Ron stood still for a moment and then heard another sniffle. "Alright Harry I know your awake." Even the older Harry was a crummy fake sleeper, Ron was well aware of all the sleepless nights his friend had had reliving past traumas.

The little boy sniffled again and pushed the blankets out of the way. "I'm sorry."

Ron resisted rolling his eyes, one thing that he could not stand about the young Harry was how he felt the need to apologize for every move he made. "Stop apologizing. Why are you still up? Mum put you to bed two hours ago."

"I'm sorry." the boy repeated. "I had a bad dream."

Ron walked over to his friend's bed and perched on the end of it. Closer he could see the way that Harry's hair stuck up even worse after a restless sleep. His green eyes were wide and sparkling with light form the moon dripping in from the window.

Harry sniffled again and Ron noticed for the first time the wetness on the tiny cheeks. "Are you crying?"

"I am not." said Harry defiantly but Ron knew different, it was clear that Harry was putting up an effort into keeping the tears at bay.

"You are so." He said. "I'm gonna get my mum." Ron could deal with talking to a kid about a bad dream but it was totally different when tears were involved. Ron could not deal with tears, especially from his best friend. What would he tell Harry when he was back to normal? You cried your little heart out on my shoulder after a bad dream about monsters. No thank you. "MUM!"

Harry looked slightly panicked about this new development but resigned as well.

"Ronald Weasley stop your yelling! I specifically told you not to wake up Harry!"

"IT'S ABOUT HARRY!" Ron yelled back. "HE HAD A NIGHTMARE AND HE'S CRYING!"

No sooner had the words left Ron's mouth when what sounded like a stampede was coming up the stairs. Harry winced at the announcement and a tear dripped out of his eye as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

Everyone seemed to arrive at the same time and Mrs. Weasley had to push forcefully trough the crowd to get to the little boy. Somebody flicked on the lights, which lead to a lot of groaning from people who had let their eyes adjust to the dark.

Ron could see his whole family squished in his door way and he glanced at Harry to see his reaction. One thing was undeniable in the light, Harry had been crying. The little boy had backed up against the headboard of his bed and his arms were squeezing his legs tightly.

"Harry darling what's the matter? What was your nasty dream about?" Said Ron's Mum as she wrapped her arm around him, taking no notice of their audience.

Harry glanced at the door nervously before answering. "It's silly, I'm sorry about the trouble."

To make it even more pathetic a tear dribbled out of his eye and he sucked in a breath through his nose to keep the snot from spilling out. The Wealsey family was now captured; they had to know what the dream was about.

"It's alright Harry dear, your no trouble. Tell me what the dream was about." Mrs. Wealsey urged.

"It's silly." Said Harry. " I just dreamt about this green light, really bright green light. It was everywhere. And then there was this burning on my forehead, it hurt so much and that was it. And it just made me feel sad. I don't know why."

Ron felt like his stomach had dropped to the floor. He hadn't known that Harry could remember the night that his parents had died, given if it wasn't much but it was still a memory. His mum seemed to be trying to keep her own tears at bay. They both noticed Harry glance over at the audience in the door. Some were looking sad and others just confused.

"That's it you lot give the boy some space, that includes you Ron and shut the door as you go. Out!"

Ron moved as if under the Imperius curse to the door, still carrying his night clothes. They all trooped down the stairs together and no one went back to their rooms. Everyone gathered back in the living room, in the same spots as before they had moved to go to bed.

"I don't get it." Said one of the twins, Ron didn't have the energy to guess who at the moment. "What's the big deal? What was that dream about?"

"It was about the night his parents died." Said Ron and his family stared at him in horror or acknowledgment. "Harry told me once that Avada kedavra makes green light. The burning on his head was the curse hitting him. Harry just didn't remember what it was about."

"That's horrible." Said Ginny.

"That's Harry." Said Ron. At one time Ron had always felt jealous of his friend. He had been Jealous of his money, his fame and even his bad relatives had become a plus in Ron's eyes, who had parents that wouldn't leave him alone. But in recent years he had realized that Harry's life was less than favorable. There was always some sort of trauma going on with Harry and after getting a slice of the fame, when Voldemort had been defeated, he learned it was not as great as he had thought.

"Did you know that he remembered?" said Charlie

"Nah, Harry doesn't talk about that stuff." Ron answered.

"How about I put on the kettle and we all have a nice warm cup of tea?" said their Dad and everyone nodded in agreement. It had become a tradition to make tea when they felt bad.

They all gathered around the table and drank the soothing tea as they talked. Mrs. Weasley gave a watery smile when she saw her family amicably drinking around the table. "He's asleep. Poor dear."

"Here mum we made you a cup." Said Bill handing her a cup of her favourite flavour of tea, that had been kept warm under a heating charm.

"Thank you, honey." She sipped it and smiled. "I feel better already."

At one Ron finally slipped into his bed silently. Harry was sleeping peacefully in the next bed.

Not long after the door creaked open to reveal his mother. She went to Harry's bed first. Ron watched as she adjusted his blanket and kissed his forehead. Then she moved to his bed. She smiled at him as she positioned his blankets under his chin.

"You know I love you Ron?"

"'Course mum."

"Good. Sleep well."

She peaked him on the cheek and slipped out of the room as Ron slipped into sleep.


	9. A woman ia always right

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter nine: A woman is always right

By some miracle Harry had managed to go the past five days without a bath. The kid had always found ways around it. An excuse here, a deviation here: it was positively Slytherin. Bill now watched in amusement as his mother refused to let the grimy young man run around her house, she had even postponed present opening until the boy was good and clean.

"Honestly Harry." Said Mrs. Weasley "It's Christmas and Remus is coming. I'll not have you running about like a dirty little delinquent, Remus would have my hide if he thought I hadn't been taking care of you well."

Harry looked at her in resignation and the mother took his hand.

"But mum you can't!"

Bill turned to see his youngest brother marching down the stairs, having obviously heard the tail end of the conversation.

"And why is that Ronald?" said Molly Weasley tartly

"Because Harry would die if he knew that you had given him bath! It would mean…that you saw him naked and all that… he would be so embarrassed!"

Mrs. Weasley snorted. "I raised six sons Ronald Weasley and I know perfectly well what is under a pair of boys trousers thanks you very much. I'll have you know that you loved it when I did your bath time…when your dad had to you always complained that he didn't play with the bath toys right."

Ron went crimson and Bill held back his laughter. Ginny on the couch looked like she was going to pee herself laughing.

"I still don't think he'd like it." Muttered Ron.

Bill looked from the embarrassed Ron to his exasperated mother and to a confused Harry who was thankfully not asking questions about the strange conversation. "I'll give the little tyke his bath."

"What would you know about giving a kid a bath?" Ginny said from her place on the couch, where she was composing yet another letter to her boyfriend.

Bill rolled his eyes. "If you hadn't noticed Gin, I'm quite a bit older than you. I gave you and Ron your baths whenever I was home from Hogwarts, mum and dad were too busy running after Fred and George." It was Ginny's turn to go scarlet and Ron's to laugh. "Tell that to your little boyfriend and also tell him that if he's done bath time with you, I'll kill him."

"Bill!" Said Ginny her face going even redder.

This was what made being a big brother fun.

"Stop, hassling your sister and take Harry for his wash." His mother said placing Harry's hand in his and shooing them both toward the bathroom.

Bill chuckled to himself as he leaned down and turned on the taps. He checked the water to make sure it was at just the right temperature before turning back to his charge. Harry was staring at him with those big green eyes of his and looking lost in the small bathroom and baggy clothes (no matter how hard they tried the shrinking spells never worked completely right).

"Alright then," said Bill "off with those clothes."

Bill helped the little boy out of his garments and rapped him in a towel so he wouldn't get cold while they waited for the tub to fill. He was careful not fill the bath too high and he touched the water with his hand, to make sure of the heat, before he leaned over to lift Harry in.

He felt Harry tense the second his hands were hooked under his armpits. Assuming the boy just didn't like to be lifted, he moved as quickly as possible. It was only when Bill pulled back the he noticed Harry's confused expression looking back at him.

"What's the matter, mate? Is the water at a good temperature?"

Harry nodded back slowly as if thinking hard about something.

"Then what is it?"

Harry leaned back in the water a bit more before answering. "The waters warm."

Bill was temporarily confused before he realized that maybe muggles didn't have a hot water system? How would a muggle heat their water anyway?

He smiled at the boy. "Yeah it's always like that here."

After seeing Harry's small nod of acceptance he picked up the small bag of bath toys that had been placed beside the toilet. His mother had obviously thought ahead.

He pulled out one that had been one his favourite toys (a whale that blew bubbles) and placed it in the water. Some others that Bill had fond Memories of quickly followed it. When he looked back he noticed that Harry was just staring dumbly at the assortment of toys floating in the water.

"You can play with them you know." Said Bill sarcastically, this was one of those things that he was sure muggles did as well.

"Really?" said Harry looking like Bill had just given him the gift of a lifetime.

"ahhh… yeah. Don't your aunt and uncle have toys that you play with in the bath?"

"No, only Dudley's allowed to play in the bath." Said Harry as if it was strange that Bill had asked.

Bill could feel himself getting uneasy and began recalling what Fleur had told him a few days before.

After some very awkward playing (honestly it was like the kid didn't even know how!) Bill decided to put both of their torture to rest and help Harry wash his Hair before getting out.

"Tilt your head back I'll wet your hair with my wand."

He noticed Harry had tensed again. He tried to calm him as he talked through the washing and scrubbing, telling him all about Christmas.

"…And I'm sure you'll get lots of presents from old saint Nick." Bill said as he scrubbed the shampoo into the unruly black hair.

"Why?"

Bill was slightly taken a back. "Why what?"

"Why will I get a lot of presents for Christmas?" Harry asked looking at him intently

Bill felt his uneasiness intensify. "Because Santa gives presents to all the good boys and Girls."

Harry looked down at the floating whale. "But aunt Petunia always says that I'm bad."

"Well, I don't know about your aunt but I think you've been very good."

Harry's face lit up and his eyes became suspiciously watery and Bill didn't think it was because he had soap in his eye. "Really?"

"Yeah…ok lean your head back and I'll rinse."

Harry obediently leaned back and closed his eyes. Bill paused for a moment thinking about what Christmas would have been like without presents. Come to think of it he remembered his mother saying something about sending Harry a present his first year because Ron had wrote and said that Harry didn't think he would get any. At the time he had just brushed it off but maybe…

Bill shook himself and carefully began to rinse the soap out of Hary's hair.

No matter how hard he tried Bill could just not shake his felling of uneasiness as he watched Harry open his presents. Every gift he received he accepted with such gratification that it pulled on his heart strings and reminded Bill of their conversation in the bathroom.

"Bill, what's the matter. You're sucking the Christmas spirit out of the room." Fleur whispered.

"Sorry." He said as he picked up another gift

"What is the matter?"

"I just…can't stop thinking about Harry. I think you were right. There's something off."

Fleur smiled "When will you learn I am always right." The joking in her voice died. "I wish I was not this time. Stop thinking about it now, its Christmas you should be happy, we'll talk about it more tomorrow."

"Your right, I'll try and stop."

However, Despite trying his hardest he couldn't help but watch Harry extra carefully.


	10. A friend of a friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.

Chapter 10: A friend of a friend

Remus couldn't have been happier to be spending Christmas at the burrow. He had no family left to speak of so it would've been a very quiet holiday dinner between himself and Tonk's if they had not been invited over. But being at the Burrow was anything but quiet, and he loved every minute of the chaos. Molly and Tonks were in the kitchen working to prepare the meal for tonight and he could already smell the delicious food wafting in for the other room. Every once and a while he could hear Molly yelling out an order to one of her brood, who were all banging about in various rooms as they played with the gifts they had received that morning. Even Mr. Weasley had been taken in by his new battery powered drill and every few minutes a high pitched buzzing noise rang through the house (often followed by awed or panicked yelling). Remus was settled in the living room with Harry. The boy was absolutely adorable. Once he had discovered that Remus was the man that had been a friend of his parents, it was as if Harry had become attached to him by the hip. He followed Remus to the couch, to the kitchen for a drink, back to a seat in the parlour and had even marched his way to the bathroom after Remus, only to back track once he realized where they were headed. Tonks joked at every chance she could that Moony had acquired a new puppy.

Despite all this following Harry had barley said one thing to him. Not one question had yet been asked even though it was painfully obvious he wanted to ask one. Remus had somewhat evilly decided he wanted to see how long it took before Harry broke. He had set up an ample setting for the boy to begin firing away. They were at the moment alone and seated next to each other on the couch. Remus hummed Christmas carols happily as he sipped at the Champaign he had been handed, all the while sneaking glances at Harry.

"Sir?"

Yes victory! " Yes Harry?"

"Umm Ron said you knew my parents." Said Harry as he twisted his hands together.

"Did he now?" Harry nodded vigorously and Remus took pity on him. "Well he was right I was good friends with both your mom and dad during and after school."

Harry seemed to immediately perk up and jumped up onto the couch in his excitement. "Really? Did you know me when I was little?"

"Of course I did. I got to see you a lot, your parents loved showing you off. You're mother loved to talk about what a great baby you were. Of course you had a lot less hair back then."

Harry giggled at the last statement. "You should tell me about them."

Remus raised an eyebrow at his strait forwardness, less than a few minutes ago the boy had been positively meek. "Well I suppose I could tell you a bit about them, I have to know what you know about them first of course."

Harry bit his lip in thought and shrugged. "Not much really. Aunt Petunia hates talking about her freak sister." He had trouble pronouncing the 'Petunia' but enunciated 'freak' so slowly and so well that if Remus didn't know better he would swear it had been taught. "But she did tell me that they died in car crash and that's how I got my ugly scar. Also she said that my dad liked to drink and that's why we crashed in the first place. She also said that they didn't really want me cuz they didn't have the money to have me cuz neither of them had a job and that's all I know."

Remus felt a rage burning inside him like he had never felt before as he listened to the vile lies sprouting out of the mouth of his friend's son. Looking at Harry's face he forced himself to take a deep breath. Harry was not responsible for this, he was just repeating the adult figures in his life, but that hardly made him feel any better. Wasn't it bad enough that the kid's parents were dead? Why did they have to insult his parent's memory with such utter rubbish?

Remus felt chills running through his body as he thought that this was the way that Harry had thought of his parents until he had gone to Hogwarts. "Your Aunt and your uncle were wrong!"

Remus noticed Harry tense at his harsh tone and he resolved to calm down. "Your father and mother were some of the best people that I ever knew. Both of them did so well in all our classes at school, I think that everyone envied them. Your dad was a bit of a prankster and always enjoyed a good joke." He could tell that Harry was entranced and continued in with his confidence growing every moment. " Your mom on the other hand was kind and quiet, always putting others above herself. I think the phrase opposites attract really applied to them. When they were together it was like they completed each other. They loved each other so much."

"As for drinking, your father wasn't doing any more of that by the time you were born. Lily was never a drinker, she much preferred her pumpkin juice."

Harry giggled. " I like pumpkin juice too. Aunt Petunia only lets me have water, but Mrs. Weasley lets me have Pumpkin juice and it's much more tasty."

Remus smiled. "It was your mum's favourite."

Harry nodded and scrunched up his face as if trying very hard at something.

"What are you doing?"

For a moment the boy didn't answer he just kept his face set in the same manner. "I'm trying to make sure I remember, cuz sometimes I forget things."

"You're a bit young to be forgetting things I imagine." said Remus dryly. "I'll tell you what if you ever forget I promise to came back and tell you again." Harry nodded at that suggestion. "But I'm not done telling you things yet." Remus was determined to set Harry completely strait about his parents even if he wouldn't remember it in once he got back to normal. "Your parents were not unemployed. Your daddy was a lawyer, which is a type of persuasive talker who helps people. Your mom helped fight bad guys by talking to non magical people who had been hurt."

"Wow!" Said Harry practically bouncing. "They sound really important. Aunt Petunia was so wrong!"

"She was indeed. But she was most wrong about one very important thing, your mummy and daddy both wanted you very much. They loved you and they had no problems paying for you but even if they had they would have wanted you. Do you understand?"

Harry blinked at the shaggy man for a moment before nodding. Despite Harry saying he did understand Remus doubted that Harry did understand how much his parent had loved him.

"Time for supper, you two." Remus looked up to see his beautiful wife smiling at them from the door.

Harry jumped up and ran towards the kitchen. Remus saw no need to rush and he wandered slowly to the room taking Tonks around the waist as they walked, needing to feel close to someone else.

They sat down at the table in time to see Molly asking Harry what he wanted to drink. "Dear would you like Water, milk or pumpkin juice?"

"Pumpkin juice!" said Harry with conviction. "That was my mum's favourite, you know."

"Well then, I see you got Remus to tell you about your parents." Molly Weasley said sharing amused looks with her family.

"He was very persuasive." Remus said placing some stuffing on his plate.

Harry beamed. "That's what you said my dad was, per-persawsive."

Everyone around the table laughed and Harry puffed out his chest like a proud peacock.


	11. Heavy foot falls and half done homework

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11: Heavy footfalls and half done homework

It seemed that the novelty of little Harry wore off fast. Once Christmas was over both Ron and Ginny scrambled to get their homework done in time (a feat that was looking more and more doubtful) and the rest of the Weasley family started to get back into the normal routine of things. Mr. Weasley went back to work and came home so tried from all the problems that the counterfeit items were causing that he barley sparred a glance at the boy before eating and crawling into bed. Mrs. Weasley was busy sending out thank you notes to all her friends and cleaning up the holiday mess, not to mention making sure that her two youngest children were actually doing their homework. Fleur and Bill were in and out of the burrow, visiting various Weasley family members who wanted to see the newlyweds, so much that nobody (not even Molly) could keep track of where they would be any given day.

And that, Fred concluded was why they were stuck baby-sitting.

Fred and George no longer lived at home of course. They now lived in a nice roomy flat (where they each had a room, something that had been a novelty in the beginning) over Weasley Wizarding Weezes, but that did not mean that they didn't visit often. Neither Fred nor George had the slightest idea how to cook a proper meal, so whenever they fancied something edible they came home to the Burrow.

That past Saturday had been a long day (more stupid customers than they could count and the rent had been due). So rather than going back to their flat to curse the oven, the twins had both decided that a good home cooked meal was just the ticket to going to bed Happy. They had not counted on becoming the designated babysitters of one Harry Potter. In fact the thought had never crossed their minds. Who in their right mind would leave a child (the boy-who-lived no less!) in the care of two of the most notorious pranksters and trouble makers of the last 20 year Hogwarts had ever seen? Apparently Molly Weasley would…but only because she couldn't look after him because she was making supper and yelling at Ron and Ginny about their homework and her husband was in bed from a bad headache.

And that was how Fred and his twin Brother George found themselves in their old bedroom with a five year old staring at them expectantly.

Fred had never babysat before, Bill and Charlie might have been old enough to look after their siblings when they were younger but the he most certainly wasn't. This then meant that they were operating on instinct and quick thinking. This was not necessarily a bad thing, some of the best jokes in their joke shops came from sudden inspiration. It was with this sudden inspiration in mind that Fred had asked Harry what he did at home for fun. Ok even he admitted it wasn't very creative.

Harry scrunched up his nose in concentration. "I do my homework and I work in the garden and clean."

Fred rolled his eyes. None of that was even remotely fun. "I meant, when you're not doing all that boring stuff!"

His twin snorted in amusement.

At first they had both wanted to test some new products on him. Harry was in their care after all, which meant that he had to do whatever they wanted. But they had both decided that the wrath their mum was not worth it and besides Harry was their benefactor that did give him some perks after all.

"Oh!" said Harry "You mean when I'm in my cupboard?"

The twins exchanged a glance. Cupboard? What the hell?

"Well," said George tentatively "that depends, what exactly do you do in your cupboard?"

Harry looked slightly perplexed by the question. "I sit and I think about why I'm bad, well at least I'm supposed to." The little boy leaned in as if telling a grand secret. "But sometimes I don't. Sometimes I don't even know why I was bad. Aunt Petunia says I do a lot of bad things and that I could spend forever thinking about how bad I am but most of the time I go to sleep or just play 'I pretend'."

Fred leaned closer to a boy that he thought of as a type of brother since four years before, concern etched in his face. Something about this type of logic was just wrong.

He considered himself an expert on being in trouble, he had spent about half of his life being reprimanded for something or other. However never had an adult put him in a cupboard and told him that he was so horrible he could think about it forever. He imagined even at his age with his years of hardened trouble making experience that would hurt.

"So you get put in this cupboard when you're bad?" He asked

"What's 'I pretend'?" asked George.

"No not only when I'm bad." Said Harry to Fred's question. "I sleep there too. When I'm not doing something useful I'm to go there too. Sometimes I pretend that I'm gardening when I'm really done so that I can stay outside longer."

Lords! Thought Fred, from the sound of it they locked him in this cupboard when they weren't working him like a house elf. Fred suddenly remembered having to pick the lock to the cupboard back a couple of years ago when they had 'rescued' Harry. He felt sick. At the time he had thought it just an old cot in case of company, but now he realized that that much have been where Harry slept. And oh Merlin! Maybe Locking him in a room, like the Dursley's had five years ago, had not just been a one-time reaction to the magic like Harry had made it seem back then.

"I pretend?" Pressed George.

Harry suddenly looked embarrassed. Admitting that he slept in a Cupboard had not made the boy so much as blush but answering this question made him clearly uncomfortable. "I like to play I pretend sometimes. It's a game where I well…pretend that my parents are still alive. And sometimes I like to pretend that I have some family left, besides the Dursley's I mean, and that they would come and take me away. Don't tell my Aunt and Uncle, They would think I was being ungrateful again."

Fred felt something within him break at the last line of Harry's little speech. He distantly heard his twin assuring Harry that they wouldn't tell his relatives then send Harry down stairs to go check if dinner was ready.

"This is not good." Said George

"Indeed." Replied Fred

"I had no idea."

"Neither did I."

"Think it is time that something be done, Fred."

"I think your right George. But who to tell?"

They were both silent for a moment. If Dumbledore had been alive that would not have been a question, but seeing as he wasn't, it was. They could tell their parents, in fact they probably should, as it appeared that the Weasleys would be the ones taking him in, but should McGonagall be told?

In the end they agreed that they would take it to their parents, but wouldn't intrude upon Harry's privacy too much by taking it too McGonagall. After all Harry was 17 and he would not have too ever see the Dursleys again if he didn't want to. They even postulated telling no one and just telling Harry what they knew once he was back to himself, but the thought of doing nothing just seemed unthinkable. As much as the twins had rebelled throughout their life they both knew that if they took something to their parents this serious they would take care of it.

With heavy footfalls they both made their way to the kitchen. They had decided to tell their parents as soon as possible, which happened to be now.

Immediately upon entering the kitchen they heard the shrieking of their mother. It seemed that she had caught Ginny writing another letter to her boyfriend while she feigned homework. It of course had not helped that Ginny had been complaining about her mum being a slave driver for most of it.

"Don't know why I bother!" their mum shrieked standing in her most imposing position, with one hand on her hip the other wielding the spatula like a weapon. "With an attitude like this you'll never amount to anything!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother. "Just look at it this way mum. If I marry Duncan he has a really rich family and he's really smart so I won't have to work at all."

Molly fumed. "I'm so glad to know that my only daughter had such high aspirations that all she wants to do is marry rich with such an empty head she won't be able to stand on her own two legs without some man there to hold her up!" She huffed. "I can't deal with this right now! Suppers about to burn. George go give this to your father, it's for his headache. Fred set the table. And you two…get your head screwed on strait before I do it myself!"

With one glance the twins decided that any discussions about Harry being abused could wait until later. It wasn't as if Harry was in any danger at the burrow for the next few days (If their calculations were correct Harry would be back to himself again in just mere days). Yes this conversation would keep.


	12. The truth always comes out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12: The truth always comes out

Charlie laughed at his brother as his sister-in-law tried rather unsuccessfully to teach him some French.

"You are 'orrible!" she said throwing her hands in the air. "There is no 'ope!"

"Let me try!" said Ron from the far end of the table as he spooned more shepherd's pie onto his plate.

Today was the last day that Bill and Fleur were going to be in town, so in typical Weasley fashion Molly had demanded that all her children be present for a big feast. Charlie had been guilted into staying until the kids got back to school, even though he really should have gone back to work on January third.

"Bonjour comment ca va?"* Fleur repeated to Ron.

"Ok." Said Ron and he flexed his lips in a way that made Charlie think of someone taking a particularly large bite out of a hamburger. "Bon gour come ca va?"

"This is 'orrible! My language is being massacred by you Brits. You just do not 'ave the softness of voice to speak French, English is much too choppy."

"Ahhh…" said Bill "your too rough on us honey, I don't think that was too bad."

Charlie laughed as Fleur went into a detailed account of everything Ron had done wrong with his pronunciation and Ron's face got more and more red. He was laughing so hard that he had a stitch in his side. The rest of the family might not all like Fleur that much but Charlie found her wildly entertaining. It felt as if any time that Fleur was in the room he was instantly emerged in some sort of soap opera. He felt Harry, who was next to him, tug on his sleeve and ask something but he was laughing so hard who couldn't answer. After many failed attempts to get his wife to stop picking on poor Ron, Bill finally just leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips to shut her up.

The twins hooted, Ron went bug-eyed and his father looked on in amusement. But, it was more the look on his mother and sisters faces that had him in stitches more than anything else. Tears were practically pouring down his cheeks in mirth.

CRASH!

In a moment the mood went from happy go lucky to identifying the source of the noise. It didn't take long to find. It appeared that when Charlie had not responded to young Harry's tug the boy had taken it into his own hands to pour himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I'm so sorry!" said Harry in tears. His little fingers reached down and picked up a big shard of glass. "I'll clean it up. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

It took a moment for Charlie to kick himself in to action. "Harry…Harry stop. STOP!"

Harry jumped at Charlie's command and dropped the pieces of glass he had been holding, with a clank they landed on his plate.

"I'm sorry." Whimpered the boy through his tears.

Charlie sighed. The pitcher had no real sentimental value, if he remembered correctly his parents had gotten it from Bill a couple of years back over Christmas. He supposed, they had never thought to put an unbreakable charm on because all the kids were no longer at the age where they broke things. The important thing was that Harry was not longer picking up sharp pieces of glass. He lifted a hand and ran it through his hair as he assessed the situation. To his surprise Harry flinched back from him as if he was about to be physically hit. Charlie froze for the second time that night in shock. Harry's sobs seemed to have increased in strength.

"I'm sorry!" He cried "I'll clean it up I promise! I'll be good. Don't send me back!"

Charlie slowly, so as not to startle Harry, stood and bent down to eye level with the boy. Carefully he reached out and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy seemed to shrink away from the touch.

"Shhhh…what are all those tears for? We're not gonna hurt you and we have no plans to send you anywhere. Don't worry about it, we'll clean it up." He soothed, but Charlie was not very good at these types of things. He noticed Ginny looking on from the other side of the table and motioned her over. "Why don't you take Harry upstairs to calm down? Maybe it's time for a nap?"

His sister nodded and just picked up the boy without bothering to try and talk him in to walking.

Charlie turned back to the table feeling a sense of dread settle in his stomach. A few people had gone back to eating their supper and his mother was dabbing at the table cloth with a towel: they had discovered a while back that it was simpler all around to avoid magic in front of Harry if possible. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Charlie." His mother admonished.

"No honestly, what the Hell is going on here? Harry just flinched away from me like I was winding up a punch! He was practically hyperventilating because he broke an old pitcher. There is something going on here and I don't like were its headed right now!"

"He flinched away from you?" asked Fred.

Charlie nodded.

"Bastard." Said George.

"You knew something about this?" Said their mother looking every bit a lion preparing for a fight. "And you didn't say anything?"

The twins shrugged. "We were going to tell you"

"And dad"

"We just didn't think that Harry would want everyone to know."

"And we didn't know the prats were hitting him."

Charlie sighed. "Well now we all know regardless. What do you know."

"Well," Said Fred…at least he thought it was Fred. "We know that they used to lock him in a cupboard whenever they weren't working him like a house elf."

"We also know," said George. " That when they locked him on his room during…his second year it wasn't a one time thing like we thought. Turns out they did that type of stuff a lot."

"Yeah and when they lock him in he's supposed to think about how bad he is. He told us that he's horrible according to his aunt."

"He also plays this game called 'I pretend' where he imagines leaving his families house."

At the end of Fred and George's speeches they both were a bit winded and the noise of their breathing took over the room. Charlie noticed his mother holding back tears. "Does anyone else know anything suspicious?"

"Those stupid Muggles!" screamed Fleur "I knew something was wrong! 'e told me that him and 'is cousin play this 'orrible game were 'is cousin hits him while someone 'olds 'im down. 'e said all his aunt and uncle said was that 'e was a freak! Merde! La stupidite de quelque individu!"*

Bill tried to calm his wife while he took up the conversation. "Yeah I noticed something weird too. He was amazed that his bath was warm. At the time I just thought it had something to do with muggle plumbing but now…who knows. He was pretty tense through out the whole bath…especially when I touched him…"

Molly burst in to tears. "If they hurt him so help me I will not be responsible for my actions! He's such a sweet boy I just can't believe it!"

Arthur looked grim. "Muggles get hot water just fine. Harry also mentioned to me that he wasn't allowed seconds at his house for supper. Now that I think about it more closely it was rather odd."

"So you're telling me," said Charlie slowly "That the boy-who-lived was abused by his relatives and no one noticed?"

"What!"

They all jumped and turned to find Ginny staring at them looking stricken. "No he would have mentioned something! I know he liked to keep to himself but I was his girlfriend! He would have said something!"

Ron snorted. "Girlfriend! Ha! I am his best friend! I remember that in first year he told me some B.S. story about his aunt and uncle not understanding the wizard post system. All this time I believed that that's why they never sent him gifts for Christmas, or letters or anything. Sure I knew he didn't love it there, he was always complaining about his stupid cousin but he never really talked about the rest of them."

Charlie felt horrible. He had lived with the kid for a whole summer and he hadn't noticed a thing. He should have known something. "What's he doing now?"

"I got him to fall asleep." Ginny relied Dully

"Right, so how are we going to tell Harry that we know once he gets back to himself?" said Charlie.

He was met with silence.

What Fleur said:

*Hello How are you?

* Shit! The stupidity of some people!


	13. Hello again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 13: Hello again

Harry smiled as he played with one of the toys he had received over Christmas. This particular one that he had taken a liking to, he was told used to be Charlie's. It was old and he could tell that after Charlie had be through with it, it had been passed down through the many Weasley children, but that was one of the reasons that he liked it so much. The texture of the stuffed toy seal was soft and thread bare from being rubbed so often. At one point he could tell that it used to be white but now it was almost gray from wear. All the stuffing tended to lump at one end or the other whenever Harry hugged him to himself and he was constantly trying to plump him up to keep the balance. An eye had fallen off and Mrs. Weasley had replaced it with a red button that didn't match the other back bead of an eye at all but somehow worked very well.

For the past week button, as they had named it, and Harry had become virtually inseparable. Harry carrying him around the house, he slept with him and even liked him to sit on the toilet seat while he took his baths. At the moment however, Harry was not taking a bath. At the moment Harry was just sitting.

Sitting in Ron's room that he also slept in. Sitting cross-legged on the floor discussing with Button what they should play with next. The next choice was serious as only blocks and cars were left in the running.

Ron lay on the bed reading a quidditch magazine while watching his best friend in amusement. Ron didn't know it but Harry was very conscious of Ron watching him. That was why in the end he picked blocks to play with instead of cars. The blocks had been one of Ron's old toys. Just as he reached for the next block to secure the base of his building a funny feeling came over him.

A sharp pain hit his stomach and he dropped the block in surprise. His hands immediately went to his stomach. Was it just him or was it really, really, really hot in the room all of a sudden? Come to think about it, he felt kind of dizzy too. Maybe he should lie down? Not feeling up to standing any time soon he lay down on the floor where he had been sitting.

"Harry?" said Ron "you okay, mate?"

"Don't know." Harry muttered back "Feel funny."

And that was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

Harry jerked awake and swallowed a scream. Mrs. Weasleys face was entirely too close to his own. Wait a second Mrs. Weasley? Wasn't he at Hogwarts?

She was talking to him now but he wasn't really listening. why was in on the floor of…Rons room? And why wasn't he wearing a shirt? Wait why wasn't he wearing clothes? He kicked a foot out in panic and felt some sort of blanket covering him. Thank Merlin! Just the thought of Mrs. Weasley seeing him naked was horrifying. Now that he was coming awake he realized that it would have been much more than just his friends mom that would have witnessed his embarrassment. It looked like most of the Weasley family was crammed into Rons small bedroom.

"Why aren't I wearing any clothes?" Harry mumbled to the room at large.

"Sorry mate." Said Ron "the others were too small and you looked like you were in pain, so I banished them. Don't worry I put a blanket on over…you know."

"Yes I realized that." Said Harry dryly and the twins laughed. "How on earth did I get here? Weren't we just in potions class?"

"Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley "Maybe we could move you to a more comfortable spot on the bed before we start answering all the rest of your questions?"

It was then that Harry realized that he was in a very uncomfortable position. Something pointy was digging into his back. He reached over and pulled it out. A toy block? What the Hell?

He stood up very carefully. Very aware that only a blanket separated him from total humiliation. After he had been comfortably placed in Ron's bed they started to explain what had happened.

His face was pink by the time that Molly started telling him about arriving at the burrow and being plain adorable.

"I don't believe this!" Harry said, purposely interrupting Mrs. Weasleys rant about how cute he was. "I thought all this eventful stuff would end when Voldemort was gone!"

"Nah" said George

"It's your destiny to have weird stuff happen to you." Said Fred with a big smile

"Thanks." Harry deadpanned. "Man! Malfoy is such an arse!"

"Now, now," said Mrs. Weasley "I won't have that type of talk. I have to go call Professor Snape so he can come by and make sure that there are no side effects to the potion. Everybody out! I'm sure Harry would like a moment to breathe."

Once everyone was gone he scowled at the closed door. He felt fine and he certainly didn't need Snape to tell him that.

He spotted his trunk at the base of the other bed in the room and hoped out of the bed in hopes of finding at least a pair of boxers before Snape arrived. He rummaged around in the trunk for ten minutes before coming to the sad conclusion that all his clothes had been shrunk to fit his younger self. His wand was missing in action too so he couldn't even turn them back. Voices coming up the stairs alerted him of the arrival of his teacher and he dived back under the covers.

The door opened without a knock and Snape entered in his usual dramatic fashion. His mouth twisted in distaste for the decor of the room but luckily he didn't say anything or else Harry would have been forced to get out of the bed and punch him. Snape was the one who had wanted to pass off the de-aging incident as an accident when he had known very well that Malfoy had pushed the cauldron.

"Well mister Potter let's do this quickly I have things to do." Said Snape "Not to mention my Christmas vacation is one of the few times that I am not normally required to see you."

"Feelings mutual." Said Harry coolly

"Do you have an upset stomach?" asked Snape curtly

Harry shook his head, all the while wondering why Madam Pomfrey could not do this little interrogation.

"Any headache?"

Harry thought for a moment on that one. "Maybe a small one."

Snape nodded stiffly. "That is customary, however if it gets worse inform someone. Dizziness?"

"None."

His Professor hesitated before the next question then seemed to shake himself and continue. "Diarrhea?"

Harry's eyes went wide in mortification. "No."

"Very well then Mister Potter. You are, as always, annoyingly fine. If you should find yourself developing any type of rash in the next two weeks get it checked, that goes for any other symptoms that we discussed. If they occur after two weeks it has nothing to do with the potion. I should hope that even your simple mind would comprehend those instructions. Questions?"

"No Professor."

"Good." Snape turned on his heal and Harry sighed in relief.

But wait why wasn't Snape closing the door? He seemed to be talking to someone.

To his mortification Snape re-entered with non-other than Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy's face also turned sour with the sight of Ron's room. "Why on earth would someone like such a dead beat team." Said Malfoy referring to the Chudley Cannons posters everywhere. Then he shrugged. "Well I suppose it suits Weasley."

To Harry's surprise Snape actually beat him to the chase. "Draco."

The blond rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Fine. I'm sorry for dumping my potion on you Potter."

It was very clear that Malfoy was only doing this because he had to. If Harry had not been stalkers he would maybe have been inclined to not accept the apology, but as it was he was naked in a room with two people that would make his life hell if they knew he was in such a state, he accepted. "Fine Malfoy. Apology accepted."

Besides he thought as Malfoy smiled high handedly at Snape Harry would much rather set the score strait without the teachers.

"Draco I do believe you have more to say?" Said Snape and Malfoy deflated.

"But he accepted!"

Snape just stared at him hard radiating aggravation.

"Alright, alright." Draco said as he turned back to Harry. "It was a stupid and immature thing to do. I need to learn to control my anger. I was horribly rude and disrespectful." The blond spoke as if he was repeating things that he had been told over and over again. Harry felt his mood turn upwards a bit at the thought of McGonagall chewing his rival out. "Happy now?" Said Malfoy to Snape once he had finished.

Snapes mouth twisted again. "It'll do. Let's leave now Draco, Mr. Potter is delicate and needs his rest."

"Delicate?" repeated Harry "Yeah right! I could take you right here and right now!"

"Interesting." Said Snape "Why not stand up and tell me that."

Harry blushed furiously and stayed silent. For a second he thought he saw a smile on Snapes face. He shook himself and wondered if hallucinations were part of the side effects of the potion.

"That's what I thought. Let's go Draco."

As the door shut and Harry was left alone once again he suddenly realized that he was pretty tired.

He drifted off to sleep thinking about ways to get back at Malfoy… Maybe with an added bonus of pissing off Snape.

When Harry woke up some clothes were laying out on the end of the bed for him to wear. Smiling he put them on and headed downstairs.

"Harry Dear!" Greeted Mrs. Weasley "You picked a good time to wake up I was about to send someone to wake you. Supper will be in five minutes."

Harry nodded and grabbed a seat in-between Ron and Mr. Weasley that was free.

"So," said Harry to Ron "What'd you get for Christmas?"

He spent the rest of supper in an animated discussion with his friend about presents, quidditch and his chess playing as a toddler.

"Would you like some more Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley interrupting Rons rant about the Cannons.

Harry looked down at his plate and noticed that it was empty…but his stomach certainly wasn't. He smiled at Mr. Weasley. "No thanks I'm pretty full."

To Harry's surprise the whole table tensed at this simple statement.

"Are you sure?" pushed Mr. Weasley "you're allowed seconds, you know?"

"I know." Harry answered confused. "I'm just full that's all, thanks for offering."

Mrs. Weasley actually bit back tears. "Oh Harry you sweet, sweet boy. Just because those Dursley's starved doesn't mean that you can't eat as much as you like here."

Harry froze and his blood ran cold. "What did you say?"

How did they know that he hadn't always been fed the best at the Dursley's? Nobody knew that! He had been very careful to keep it quite. Not point in showing them that he was even more of a freak than previously thought.

"Harry we know." Said Charlie and Harry's dead eyes moved to meet his. "We know about the bad meals and the baths and the cupboard. We also know that they hurt you physically as well as mentally. Your younger self told us some stuff."

"It's not your fault Harry." Said Fred, he looked so serious "You are the best and you didn't deserve-"

"Stop. Stop!" screamed Harry in a panic. He couldn't deal with this. Fred was never serious! Nobody was supposed to know! What exactly had his younger self told them? "I can't! I can't do this. Not right now. I just can't!"

He pushed away from the table and his chair scrapped on the floor. He couldn't run out of there fast enough. "I'm sorry."


	14. Let's not talk about it

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 14: Let's not talk about it

Harry marched up to Ron's room after supper on his first night back feeling more confused than he had felt in a long time. What exactly did they expect him to say? So his home life had not been that great. What could he do about it now? Did they want him to whine to them about how much he had hated it? Well that certainly wasn't going to happen.

His life at the Dursley's was behind him now, he had no need or desire to ever go back.

His breathing and his thoughts began to calm by the time he had reached the top stair. He hadn't meant to react so badly…it was just they had taken him by surprise. They must think he was mental for going crazy like that.

He stepped into Ron's room, no longer really sure about why he had come here in the first place. As he made his way to the bed he stepped on something. Cursing, he leaned down to pick up the object.

It was some sort of stuffed toy. Harry had stepped on the button that had been replaced by one of the things eyes. After a bit of wondering he concluded that the toy was a stuffed seal.

The door creaked open and Harry dropped the toy, embarrassed to be caught looking at something that was for a child. It was too late however, Ron had caught him in the act.

To Harry's complete surprise Ron smiled at him then bent to pick up the toy.

"I'm sure mom would let you keep Buttons if you wanted him." Said Ron "After all you two were practically inseparable since you found him."

Harry felt a pang in his chest at the idea of keeping the ratty old thing, but he shook his head. "I'm not five anymore Ron. I don't need or want a stuffed toy."

Ron gave him a calculating look. Harry was uncomfortably reminded of how much his friend had grown up over the past year. The final battle had changed all of them but Ron's transformation had been the biggest. Ron had been right by Harry's side during the battle and had sat with him all through his recovery. Sure the Red head would always be the comedian in their little group of three, but every once and a while Harry would see that Ron was defiantly no longer immature. In fact he was now too mature, now he understood death, life, loyalty and truth. This was one of those moments that Harry saw that raw maturity in his eye.

"Suit yourself." Ron answered and tossed the toy onto his bed.

There was moment of awkward silence.

"So," said Harry. "Where's my wand?"

"Mom has it. She was afraid that you would find it and start doing magic or something…you didn't remember what magic was, so we had to tone down the spell casting as it was, we were afraid that you would freak out if you did some yourself by accident."

Harry nodded. That made sense, at five years old the thought of magic being real never even entered into his head. The Dursley's had never even let Harry believe in Santa Clause for fear that he would get a funny idea.

"I'm sorry about downstairs." Continued Ron. "My families not too good with tact. And…and you were just so different when you were little. I know it sounds stupid, but for the past few weeks you've been so clueless and defenseless and I guess…" Ron sighed. "I don't know. We just never thought too hard about had it had been like at the Dursley's for you. I knew that it wasn't that great, but even after summer before second year I just didn't think it was any worse then I was with Fred and George. Stupid really considering…"

"Let's not talk about it."

Ron nodded looking relieved. "Ok…You just missed Bill and Fleur. I feel so bad for them, mom was practically demanding grandchildren!"

Harry laughed.

The next morning, Harry almost sang with relief when he wasn't immediately ambushed upon entering the kitchen. He could help but notice that Ron had woken up rather early that morning and he wondered if his friend had something to do with the Weasley's overly normal attitudes.

The second he sat down a plate over flowing with food was placed in front of him, obviously meant to make up for the night befores lack of appetite.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, this all looks great." Harry said before he took an overly exaggerated bite of his eggs.

"Why thank you Harry dear." She said, "I want to see that plate empty before you leave this table."

Harry smiled inwardly. He was too old to need a family and people to look out for him, but knowing that they cared did make him a bit giddy. "Mrs. Weasley I've been meaning to ask if you had my wand?"

"Oh how silly of me to forget." She reached up to a high shelf that housed her cookbooks and handed Harry his wand.

A tingle ran up Harry's arm and he felt himself relax ever so slightly. It was like being reunited with a best friend, one that had kept you alive on many occasions.

"You're writing another letter to your boy toy?" Shrieked Fred.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry got the feeling that this had been an ongoing bit of teasing throughout the holiday. "You're going to see him tomorrow!"

"So?" Said Ginny. "We have to plan where to meet. Besides I promised I would write him every other day."

"Geeze Gin." Said Harry "I don't remember you writing me that often when we were together."

Ginny laughed. "You Harry Potter were not as good of a boyfriend."

"Ooch! That hurt." Harry said, but they all knew he was joking. " But, I suppose I can deal with that because I know that I'm the better quidditch captain."

Ginny laughed. "I don't know. I think you just have an extraordinary team." They all knew that she had been referring to her spot as chaser but Ron couldn't resist.

"Yes I am rather amazing if I may say so myself."

Harry smiled. "You forget Gin, I'm part of that extraordinary team."

With that breakfast descended into a good-natured argument over who was the better quidditch player and what team would win the house cup that year.

The day seemed to pass quickly and slowly at the same time. He got a real laugh out of looking through his Christmas presents, tried to catch up on some of the holiday home work and everyone helped him unshrink his clothes so that they would fit once he got to school. But, every once and while Harry would turn and one of the Weasleys would give him a look. He wasn't sure how to describe the look except that he didn't like it directed at him. It was a strange combination of pity, empathy and something else that he couldn't name. All in all Harry was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts the next day.

Then finally things would get back to normal.

Surprisingly for once the trip from the Weasleys to kings cross was done without much stress at all. Harry thought it might have something to do with the Weasleys twins not coming to the station, not to mention an Order member was no longer required to make sure they made it ok.

The group of five made it with some time to spare. Harry stood uncomfortably aside while Mrs. Weasley said a goodbye to her two youngest children.

"Harry, can I have a word?"

Harry nodded and felt a sense of deja view to the last time that he a Mr. Weasley had talked like this at the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Harry I know that you didn't want to talk about your time with the Dursley's, Ron made sure we did." He said and Harry winced. Yes, he knew that but off course that was just what he was going to talk about. "But me and Molly just wanted you to know that we're here for you if you ever wanted to talk about it. I know that you know that we like you very much but I don't think you realize how very fond of you we are. We both consider you like another son. If there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask."

Harry just nodded again not quite sure what to respond or even if he could. His throat seemed entirely too tight to allow sound to come out.

Luckily Mr. Weasley seemed to understand. "You best get on the train then. Don't forget to say goodbye to Molly. Have a good rest of the school year."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a hurried hug. "Keep yourself safe." She whispered in his ear.

"Don't' worry I will." Harry said back.

She pushed him away from the embrace and gave him a calculating look. "I've heard that before, Harry James Potter, this time you better keep that promise or I will descend on you so quickly you won't know what hit you."

"Yes mam!"

"Good! Now get going!"

Hermione and Ron had already rushed off to the prefect's room when Harry made it to the compartment. As new head girl and boy Harry assumed that there was a lot of work that they had to attend to. Harry had been offered the position of Head boy at the beginning of the school year, but to his surprise he decided that he didn't need or want the responsibility. He had written to McGonagall and she was able to discreetly change the title to Ron. Mrs. Weasley had been ecstatic when she had heard and Ron had never known that Harry had been chosen first. Quidditch captain was all that Harry needed.

Neville, Luna and Ginny were all lounged around the compartment talking about their various vacations.

"Hi Harry!" said Neville moving a bag off a chair so he could sit down. "Ginny was just telling us all about you being little for almost the whole vacation."

"Great thanks so much Gin."

"Any time Potter." Said Ginny with a big smile. "And I have pictures. Mom just thought he was so cute that she couldn't stop clicking pictures. Here they are."

She handed them around and Harry nervously looked over Nevilles shoulder at a photograph. No one had told him about the pictures before!

"Harry?" said Luna

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought of the possibility of nagglers living in your hair?"

"Umm…. No."

"You should look into that."

By the time Hermione and Ron had come back from the Prefects compartment the trip was almost done. Hermione Hugged Harry tightly when she saw him and gave him a stern lecture about taunting Malfoy.

The feast laid out at Hogwarts was rather unexciting. Harry found McGonagall's speeches rather dull compared to Dumbledore's. Of course, as always the food was amazing. Most people headed straight for bed after the feast. One thing was for sure no one was looking forward to waking up early the next morning.

Sometime around 1 am Harry woke up to go to the bathroom. He quickly did his business and then walked hurriedly back to the warm comfort of his bed. As he was getting into bed he froze. The curtains to Ron's bed were open and Ron was nowhere to be seen. Feeling very curious Harry slipped into his shoes and headed down to the Common room to see if Ron was there…maybe he had some homework to finish or something.

He pushed open the door to the dorms and smiled when he saw Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire. His insides quickly froze when he heard what they were talking about.

"Ron you can't be serious." Said Hermione "I know he doesn't like it there very much but those are very serious allegations."

"I know that Hermione, but I'm telling you I know what I saw! He defiantly flinched! and besides what he told us is bad enough to get them in some serious trouble. Locking him in a cupboard! What type of people do that? What type of people tell a five year old that he's a freak?"

Harry could tell by Hermione's sigh that she was upset. "What are we gonna do about it Ron? If what you're saying is true they should be arrested or something."

"Well Mum and Dad know and I'm sure they'll want the Dursley's punished. But the problem is that Harry is over age so it's not like he's going back and not only that he doesn't wanna talk about it."

"Well can you blame him?"

"No." said Ron. "I guess I can't. Did you know that Harry had dreams about green light and the night his parents died when he was little?"

"No." said Hermione. "I didn't know. I guess there's a lot he never told us."

Having heard enough Harry turned to go back to bed, even though he knew that sleep would not find him again for quite a while.


	15. Temper tantrums

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 15: Temper tantrums

Harry dragged himself out of bed the next morning. The only good thought that he could come up with was that Ron looked dead on his feet as well. Harry refused to talk to Ron all throughout his normal morning routine and Ron seemed to be shrugging it off as having a grumpy morning.

It was only once Ron, Hermione and Harry reached the great hall that his friends started to notice that this was not normal morning grumpiness.

"Harry what could possibly be the problem?" said Hermione "We haven't even started classes yet."

Harry simply glared at her and started a chat with Neville, who had sat down across the table.

His mood did not improve as he walked down to potions for his first class after break. Snape had gone back to teaching potions after his disaster the year before. Harry thought that it was really too bad, considering that Snape did have a lot of knowledge about the dark arts. Not to mention that his potions marks had declined dramatically after Snape had gone back to his old subject.

"What's your problem?" Ron whispered as he slid into the seat next to his friend before class.

Harry never looked up from unpacking his knapsack. "Friends don't talk about friends behind their backs…especially not about something like that."

Before Ron had time to reply Snape slammed into the room. "Everyone pass your assignments to the front."

Harry added his parchment to the pile and passed it to Ron without looking. He failed that one for sure. Unlike his classmates Harry had rushed off Snape's work in one day, and half heartedly at that, something that he had learned did not earn you a passing grade in Snape's class.

Snape started his lecture even before the pile was on his desk. " Today I will be attempting to explain to you idiots the subtleties of a growth potion. If you understood shrinking potions this should not be too difficult as many of the directions are opposite to the shrinking potion we did before the break. So attempt to cast your minds back and remember something other than playing around. Now as can be seen…"

A piece of paper was placed on top of his note book. After glancing at Ron he picked up the note to read it.

'I'm sorry. Didn't know your heard us talking last night. I thought you wouldn't mind if Hermione knew cuz your so close. I think it's good that she knows in case something happens. Sorry again. Ron.'

Harry bit his lip. He wasn't quite ready to forgive his friend yet.

'What right did you have to tell her any of that? The least you could have done was run it by me!'

He pushed the paper back towards Ron. Harry tried to pay attention to Snape again but was finding it rather hard. From the corner of his eye he could see Ron replying with a new piece of parchment that was bigger.

"Mr. Weasley." said Snape and Ron froze. "I do not allow notes do be passed during a lesson, something that you should have gathered in the unfortunate amount of years that I have taught you." Snape reached over and took the paper. "I'm sorry. I should have asked, but I thought I was doing the right thing." He read. Harry noticed that Malfoy was not smirking nearly as bad as usual, for a moment his thoughts turned to wondering why.

"How touching." said Snape once again demanding Harry's attention again. "There is trouble in paradise I see. As normal Weasley tried to do something right and it blew up in his incapable hands."

Ron's hands were clenched and red. "Like you can do anything right you big bat! It doesn't take a genius to realize that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy shouldn't sit next to each other! And then you go and try to hide that the git dumped his potion on Harry when it was obvious that he did! Like you know anything about getting something right you death eater!"

Silence reined in the classroom and Harry was positive that Snape was dangerously close to strangling Ron. Hermione seemed to be mouthing a prayer. Harry himself was completely surprised. He had know that Ron was angry at Snape for trying to hide Malfoy spilling the potion on him, but he had not thought that his friend wanted a death wish.

"100 points from Gryffindor. That was a very stupid thing to say Mr. Weasley." Snape said in a deathly whisper. "You will remove yourself from my class this second. Your Detentions will be as long and horrible as it is in my power to give and Your head of house will most certainly hear about this temper tantrum. Now GET OUT!"

Every one jumped at the bellow and Ron moved as fast as he had back in second year when hungry Acromantula had been chasing him. Everyone was frozen in their places as they watched Ron quickly gather his things and sprint to the door. There was a clank as the door swung shut and complete silence, except the heavy breathing coming from Snape and their bubbling cauldrons, took over.

Suddenly the head of Slytherin snapped his eyes open. "What are you idiots doing? Get back to work before your short attention span gives me worse pieces of shit then normal to grade!"

Harry adverted his eyes away from Snape and back to his potion. Poor Ron, it must be really bad if Snape was swearing. No matter how mad Harry had made Snape in his past six and a half years at Hogwarts he had never heard him swear. For the most part the rest of the class passed in tense silence but nothing else eventful happened, thankfully.

At the end of the period Harry packed his things and headed for the hallway intending to go think about some things, but he was stopped in the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked crisply when Harry moved away from the crowd going to the great hall for lunch.

" None of your business."

She raises an eyebrow. "Your still holding that stupid grudge against Ron? And me? Even after potions?"

"I didn't tell him to go get in trouble with Snape." Said Harry "If you ask me it was a bloody stupid thing to do and why I'm mad at him has nothing to do with it."

"Oh I know why you're mad." Said Hermione airily. "You're mad because your best friend was worried about you and went to talk to your other best friend about what to do to help you and dared not to ask you. If you ask me you're being silly. You know we both care about you and just want to make sure you're happy. Ron's probably really upset about what happened in class and he could be in a whole lot of trouble. You should come find him with me, he would want his best friends support. Especially seeing as he was defending you."

"Yeah well I didn't ask you what you thought. Ron didn't have to defend me and I don't need either of your help." Said Harry and then he turned on his heal before she could make him feel more guilty.

He wasn't supposed to feel guilty, thought Harry. It was Ron and Hermione who went behind his back and talked about the Dursleys. It was Ron who seemed to be spreading the news that famous Harry Potter was locked in a cupboard, starved and hit by his relatives. He felt bad for all the trouble that Ron had gotten into in potions that morning but he just couldn't let the night before be forgotten that easily. The Dursleys were something incredibly personal and something that he was embarrassed and ashamed of. Ron had the perfect family and he had no place airing Harry's dirty laundry without his permission. The best word that he could use to describe it was that he felt he had been in some way violated by Ron telling Hermione about his childhood.

He stopped and looked around to see where his feet had brought him. He was in on the fourth floor in the east wing…right by the public common room. Harry decided to go there. If Ron and Hermione went looking from him they would go the room of requirement and the quidditch pitch but would never think to look there.

The common common room was a nice place. It was decorated in all four house colors and had comfy purple and beige furniture. Harry hoped that because it was lunch it would be empty, instead of the normal hustle and bustle of friends meeting.

"Hey Harry."

He looked up from where he was walking in and saw Ginny waving from a couch by the fire. She was with her boyfriend Duncan, who was seated to her left. To Harry's surprise he really did not mind Duncan. For a Slytherin the guy was pretty likable. At first he had sent Harry so many 'stay away from my girl evil ex-boyfriend' looks that Harry had tried his hardest to avoid the couple. But once he had gotten over that stage Harry had discovered that Duncan and him had a lot in common. He wouldn't call them friends but they were at the very least friendly.

"What are you doing here?" said Ginny as Harry grabbed a chair next to the fire.

"Hiding."

Duncan smiled. "Malfoy again? By the way cute pictures."

Harry groaned. "Thanks. No, Ron and Hermione."

"What did my dear brother do this time?" said Ginny

Harry glanced at Duncan, not quite sure he wanted the Slytherin to hear anything about his personal problems.

"Do you want me to leave?" Duncan asked when he saw Harry looking at him.

"No." Harry said with a sigh. "It's okay, stay. Just don't tell this stuff to Malfoy or any of your other Slytherin buddies." Duncan nodded. The seventh year didn't hang out with Malfoy anyway (he hung out with Blaise and a few Ravenclaws) but Harry always felt the need to make sure.

"You know the stuff that you guys learned about…the Dursleys." Harry started tentatively and Ginny nodded. "Well Ron decided to tell Hermione all about it without asking me."

"Ok…and your mad because it was really private?" said Ginny slowly.

To Harry's pleasure Duncan looked completely confused. Some people didn't go about telling other peoples private lives.

"Yes!" said Harry "Not to mention embarrassing. I mean I didn't even want you lot to know, I thought he would get that it's not something that I want to talk about or need to and now he's got Hermione psycho-analyzing me. You know how she is."

"Harry don't take this the wring way, but I don't know why you're so mad." Said Ginny "I think it's good that he told Hermione. Ron he's not the best with this stuff, even though he has grow a lot this year, he hasn't grow that much. He's just worried about you. And it's not something you should be embarrassed about. You did nothing wrong! Hermione's not going to tell anyone. Heck! She's better family to you then your real family. It's not like he went out and told the press. Harry we were all just so surprised by it and maybe Ron just needed to talk to someone about it."

Harry glared at her. "You just don't get it."

"No, I think you don't get it." Said Ginny with conviction. "It's not something that you should be ashamed of and Ron and Hermione just care about you."

"Fine. Whatever." He said as he looked at his watch. "I have to grab lunch before my class. Bye."

"Think about what I said!" Ginny yelled after him.

Unfortunately Harry did think about what Ginny said. He thought about it all afternoon and couldn't concentrate on any of his classes. Ron was absent from Charms which was the class right after lunch. Some people had started a rumor that he was being expelled. Harry breathed easy when he walked into the great hall and saw his friend sitting at the Gryffindor table, obviously glum but still there. Harry took a deep breath and moved to go sit with Ron and Hermione. "Hi, you're still here."

"I'm sure you're very sad about that." Ron answered bitterly.

"Look, Ron…Hermione I'm sorry about before. I was a bit of a prat." Harry said he was still standing and he dropped his bag on the floor because it was getting heavy.

"A bit?" Ron countered

"Okay. A lot of a prat."

"Well prat what are you doing standing there are you going to sit down or not."

Harry smiled and took the seat next to the red head. "So what happened?"

Ron sighed and put his fork down as if he wasn't hungry anymore. "Well I'm kicked out of potions class for good now. I can't decide if I'm royally pissed or glad to tell you the truth. I can still sit the NEWT, of course it will be harder to do, but that's what Hermione's for. And I have a million detentions with Filch for the rest of the year."

"I'm only helping you if you actually work." Said Hermione. "You deserve what you got. I still can't believe you said that to him. Honestly."

"It thought it was brilliant." Said Harry stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. "He always bullies us it's time he got a taste of his own medicine."

"Well you would think that wouldn't you." Hermione whispered. "Between the two of you I don't know who's worse. One of you yells out anything foul that comes to your mind and the other just stops talking, really."

"I think Harry's definitely worse." Said Ron

"I'm not so sure." Harry countered. "Ron's the one who actually got kicked out of a class."

Hermione gave them each a look to size them up. "You both disgust me."

And they all roared with laughter.


	16. Good intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 16: Good intentions

The next day back to classes had at least started off better then the day before Harry thought, as he walked down to breakfast. The night before he had slept like a baby and the first class he had to look forward to was defence, now taught by a relatively good teacher. Hermione was rapidly reading a book Harry couldn't see the title of when the boys made it down to breakfast. Ignoring her, Ron and Harry both filed their plates and discussed Ron's detention the night before.

"It was murder Harry!" he complained. "Filch only let me leave around 1. Thank Merlin I have the weekends off or else I don't know how I would survive! As it is I think that I'm gonna need my old potions period for nap times."

Harry laughed. "You'll live! I'm sure he'll let up a bit later on in the year. They can't keep you until 1 every night."

"We are talking about Filch you realize?" Ron piped

The post flew in and Harry was surprised when a worn gray owl dropped a letter in front of him.

"Oh no!" said Ron from next to him.

"What? Oh."

Sitting in front of the red head steaming at the creases was non-other then a howler. Rons' face looked like it had drained of any color it had previously possessed. Down the table Harry noticed Ginny sending the letter a mixed look of embarrassment and delight at her brother's expense.

"Just open it." Hermione urged. "It's going to happen either way. You might as well do it on your own terms."

Ron sighed and nodded as he ripped opened the letter.

"RONALD BILLUS WEALSEY! WHAT A STUPID, IRRESPONSABLE TRICK TO PULL! YOU'VE RUINED YOUR FUTURE IN ONE MOMENT OF TEMPER! ONCE YOU GET HOME THE PUNISHMENT WILL REALLY BEGIN! SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU HAVE ONE SHRED OF SENSE IN YOU AT ALL! EVEN FRED AND GEORGE DIDN'T GET THEMSELVES KICKED OUT OF ANY CLASSES! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER OR ELSE!"

Ron shrank back from the letter as if his mother was really there even as the howler shrivelled up and disappeared. "I guess I better do well on the NEWT's then."

"Thanks Ron!" Ginny yelled from the other end of the Gryffindor table. "You make me look good."

Ron glared. "I hate siblings. She wasn't half as happy when Mom and Dad found out who she was dating. What's got you so interested then, Hermione?"

"Nothing." She said, rather quickly. Harry noticed her shoving the book into her school bag so that the title didn't show. "What do you think defence is going to be like today Harry?"

"Don't know. Fine I expect." He replied with a shrug. "Not that it's very interesting anymore."

"Don't talk like that." She snapped. "You used to love defence. Maybe you should ask to do a more advanced project if you're bored?"

"Yeah like Harry wants more work to do." Shot Ron.

Harry heard Hermione reply only distantly. Now all his attention was back on the letter that had been sent to him. While he ripped open the envelope he glanced at the writing and immediately recognized Remus's small, loopy handwriting. Smiling at the thought that someone outside the walls of Hogwarts cared enough to write, Harry read the letter:

Dear Harry,

I hope that your first days back at school have gone well. I don't know if you remember but I saw you over Christmas break. You were really very adorable, but I expect everyone is telling you that. You enjoyed asking many questions about your parents. Which got me to thinking that there is a lot you don't know about them. Maybe we could meet at one of you Hogsmead trips and I could answer any questions you still have?

The true reason for this letter is some very disturbing news that I received from Molly just the other day. She was telling me some details the Weasleys discovered while you were de-aged. I just wanted to let you know that I had no idea that abuse was occurring at your relatives. No doubt if Sirius had known he would have kidnapped you. I also want to extend my ear if you should ever desire someone to talk to. I consider you like a type of son, Harry, and it pains me to know that they treated you so horribly. You are a kind, strong and amazing young man, I hope you know that. We'll I better wrap this up. Please write back to me when you get a spare moment.

Love,

Moony

For a second Harry just stared transfixed at the word 'love' before furiously ripping the paper in two and setting it on fire. He should have known better. Remus had never actually written to Harry before, unless it was for the Order. It took the werewolf realizing that he was abused at home before he bothered to write and ask how he was doing. And who bloody else were the Weasleys telling about his past! It was none of their business!

"Harry what on earth?" Hermione shrieked

"Tell your mom to stop gossiping about me to everyone!" Harry yelled at Ron. "It's none of your bloody business and I'll tell who I want to, when I want to! You're all the same! You just have to open your big mouths!"

H was so angry that he couldn't speak anymore Harry stomped off to defence class. He didn't care that Ron had looked livid. He didn't care that Remus only bothered with him if he was somehow hurt. He didn't care that the Dursleys had hurt him. He didn't care about any of it!

Harry was good at denial. How else had he lasted all these years? And at the moment Harry needed every bit of past experience to keep himself together.

After a very long day of hiding from all his friends, Hermione finally caught up with him in the room of requirement that evening. She walked in slowly and examining the room intently.

Harry had asked for a place to think and what had come out was hardly a place of happiness. He supposed that Hogwarts had somehow picked up on his dark mood and that was why the room was black. He motioned for Hermione to come closer. Now that she had found him he might as well give in without a fight. Hermione would never rest until all her questions were answered anyway.

"Why are you so upset Harry?" said Hermione. "Who was your letter from? What did they write in that letter to set you off?"

Harry shrugged. "It was from Remus. It wasn't so much what he said. It was more the fact that he knew about… you know." Mentally he added his beef with the 'why' Remus wrote him, the comment about Sirius and the former defense teachers mention of love. And he had the nerve to think that Harry would come to him to ask about his parents like some sort of curious reporter.

"You're angry because told Remus about your abuse at the hands of the Dursleys?"

"You're a bit slow today Hermione. Yes."

"I'm going to ignore that." She said "I know you're under a lot of emotional stress lately. I've been reading up on child abuse and it said in my books that it's very common for an abused child to feel distress when others find out about their past. I noticed you didn't name what they did to you. I think you should say it. Say that they abused you."

"You've been what?" Harry yelled once he had recovered from the initial shock. "You've been reading up on abuse? What am I you're new project? You're going to try and understand the emotional train wreck Harry Potter and set him straight. You want to help the poor little freak. Why am I not surprised."

"Now Harry don't say it like that. I care about you and I just want you to help realized that what they did to you was wrong. You are not a freak. Although I can't blame you for thinking that considering that the image you gain from your family at a young age usually stays with a person for years and into their adulthood. I think that…"

"STOP! Stop!" Harry screamed. "Don't you dare say another word of that psycho babble! I don't want to hear it! I don't need your help! Not that anything you had to say would help anyway! And you wonder why I didn't want Ron to tell you about…it! Your such a bloody pain in the arse, that's why!"

Hermione looked confused. "Harry I thought you were ok with Ron telling me about the abuse? That's what you said last night."

"Yeah well I lied! Him and his family just go about telling everyone they meet about my private stuff. If I hadn't been de-aged you wouldn't have known anything about it anyway! "

"I think it's a blessing in disguise that you were de-aged." Said Hermione "You obviously need to talk through some things."

"If it's so obvious then why didn't you have any idea before Christmas about what was going on at the Dursleys?" Harry shot back, now so angry at her know-it-all tone that he was firmly gripping the back of the couch to keep from forcefully shutting her up. " Just go away Hemione. You're not a help, You're a nuisance."

"No Harry I won't leave you. I think we should sit down and talk about this. From what I've been reading…"

"If you won't leave then I will." Harry said marching purposely towards the door. "And don't you dare come to talk to me before your ready to treat me like you did before the Christmas break."

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts like a hurricane. He took out his anger on the school itself. His feet stamped up the stairs, he glared at all the portraits and hit Armour delighting in the banging it made.

He made it too the dormitory just as the seventh years Gryffindors were getting ready for bed.

"Hi, Harry where you been?" said Neville

"No where." He snipped

"Hey mate." Ron called as he was exciting the bathroom. "Did Hermione find you? We were both worried."

"She did and just like you she's decided to be a right pain in the butt." Harry said "Did you know that she's been reading psychology books all day?"

"Yeah." said Ron sounding hesitant. "She told me at lunch. I thought it might be good. "

"Well then you're just as bad a friend as she is. I don't need to be psychoanalyzed!"

"Wow calm down! What was in that letter that has set you off so much?"

Harry a very good impression of Snape with the glare he sent Ron's way. "Like mother like son! Your mom decided to tell Remus all about… everything!"

"I think that it's a good thing that Mom told Remus about the Dursleys abuse!"

Harry heard a gasp from the other boys in the room and he lost his last vestige of control. It was a clear path from him to Ron and Harry easily tackled the red head and landed a punch to his jaw.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH!!!"

Ron simply stared back at Harry in shock as the other boys dragged Harry off of him. Harry only struggled for a moment before giving in.

"I think it's time for bed boys." Said Seamus.

"I've got some bruise balm if you want Ron." Neville said. "Gran always packs me some because I fall so much."

"You ok mate?" Dean asked Harry quietly.

Harry responded by wrenching his arm out of his grasp and marching off to the bathroom to cool off and get ready to go to bed.

**PLEASE READ A/N:** I don't usually like to leave notes here, but because of the strong reaction to chapter 15 I thought that I would clear things up. As you can see Harry is far from ok about Ron telling people about his treatment from the Dursleys. All the Wealsy's, Hermione and Remus are handelling the situation in a bad way, I am aware of that. what was happening in chapter 15 was two fold. Harry wanted to forget about what happened and figured that they could ignor things if he pretended it was fine. Also his low self esteem made him second guess his own feelings as being justifiable. All of you that are angery with Ron and hermione I am with you. As the writter I also try and put myself in Ron and Hermiones shoes. Ron does not know how to handle something like this, and he has grown up talking things out with his family therefore he talks to hermione. Both Ron and Hermione don't understand why Harry might not want to disscuss things with them because they grew up talking out thier problems. I called this chapter Good intentions because everyone around Harry has good intenions but not the right actions. I hope this clears some things up. Meli.


	17. Detentions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 17: Detentions

It had been a week since Harry had punched Ron in the face and it looked like the bruise was almost gone. Harry had not spoken to either of his so-called best friends since that night. Instead he spent most of his time hanging out with Neville and Luna, who were not too bad as company went. To Harry's surprise news of his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys had not spread throughout the school yet, although he could have sworn that Deans new girlfriend in Ravenclaw had given him a pitying look the other day. He wondered if perhaps Ron had said something to his dorm mates about keeping it quiet, not that that would influence Harry forgiving him sooner. For the moment Harry was royally pissed and had no intentions of giving in any time soon. Ron had obviously sent his mother a note telling her about his reaction because Harry had received an apology letter from her on Friday. On the same note Harry refused under any circumstances to write back to Remus. If he thought he could just pop in and out of Harry's life, then it was just not on.

"I have to get to potions, I'll see you later Neville." Said Harry before leaving the great hall.

"Bye."

He marched down to the dungeons already feeling his palms start to sweat. Today was the day that Malfoy got his pay back for what he had done to Harry. For reasons of poetic justice Harry had decided to dump his potion on Malfoy. Yes he knew it was not inventive but Harry had two reasons for wanting to do it: 1) the potion just presented too good of an opportunity to pass up and 2) Hermione would be furious.

Harry took his seat next to Terry Boot as usual just in time to see Snape billow in looking as menacing as ever. "What are you waiting for?" he barked. "This is a complex potion that will take all class to brew! Even the best of potions brewers needs to have adequate time for Veritaserum!"

"Please professor!" said Hermione. "Last year Professor Slughorn said that we should only attempt this potion after we're done our NEWT's."

Snape sent her a look that could have killed on the spot. "Do you have a problem with me wishing to challenge my students ms. Granger?"

"No sir I was jus-"

"Have you been teaching potions for over 15 years?"

"Not sir but-"

"Then I suggest that until the answer to both those questions be yes you do your work and keep your mouth shut. 20 points from Gryffindor for thinking that you know better then a superior."

Biting her lip Hermione nodded and got out her potions set. Harry had already started on his and was more fully concentrated on his task than ever before. He knew he could do it. Harry had not only read their text for instructions but also several other texts in the library. He knew every single property, including the fact that if the brewer added some poison oak after an hour of brewing it became effective to touch alone.

One hour into class Harry looked around class to make sure that neither Snape nor Hermione were looking before quickly adding the extra ingredient.

"Time is up. Please bring your cauldron to the front to sample then go and clean up the messes you all made."

Watching Malfoy Harry timed going up to the front carefully. He sampled his potion and confidant that he had done it perfectly pretended that his hand slipped. He uttered an innocent oops as the clear liquid spilt over his Slytherin enemy. Malfoy looked completely surprised before his faced took on the glazed look that came with being given Veritaserum.

No one seemed to have noticed anything (Malfoy had not uttered a word when he was drenched) except Terry, who had been on the other side of Malfoy.

"What's you most embarrassing moment?" Harry whispered.

"The dorm room is really quiet and Duncan heard-"

By this time most of the class had noticed that something was not normal and many of the seventh years were hiding their laughter, but Snape seemed to have noticed too and had quickly cast silencio on Draco.

" Mr. Potter what do you think you are doing?"

"It was an accident Professor. My cauldron slipped." Harry said innocently

"Really?"

"It's true Professor." Terry said. "I saw his hand slip."

"So what your saying is that Mr. Malfoy accidentally ingested your potion when you spilt it, because the type of Veritaserum you we're supposed to brew was not effective upon human contact, which you would know if you read your homework Mr. Boot. What this seems to be in my eyes Mr. Potter is pre-mediated. Lucky for you Potter that I like to take care of problems in my classroom myself. Class dismissed all except Mr. Malfoy and Potter here. Oh and 10 points from Ravenclaw for not doing your homework."

Harry stood routed to the spot absolutely terrified. He was going to be left alone in a room with Snape and Malfoy. Snape was slowly moving around his desk. From his top drawer he pulled out a small vial, which he then fed to Malfoy. The Slytherin student blinked for a moment before glaring at Harry.

"Veritaserum doesn't effect the memory Potter." Draco hissed. "How dare you!"

"Now, now Draco clam down." Snape said as he settled behind his desk. "I believe that I will take 100 points from Gryffindor, the same amount that Mr. Malfoy got taken away for spilling his potion on you. See I can be fair." The last word rolled off the potions teachers tongue like a bugger flavoured bertie bott every flavoured bean. "I will not go to the headmistress as it would just be a waste of breath seeing as nothing can get the hero of the wizarding world expelled. Isn't that nice of me? You will report down here every weeknight for a detention until I think you have learned your lesson. As much as I hate the thought of spending that much time with you I will enjoy watching you work."

For a moment Harry thought that Uncle Vernon and Snape were very similar, indeed. He couldn't even muster good anger at the situation because it seemed that for once Snape was being fair and Harry was getting the same punishment as Malfoy.

"Draco what question was it that Potter asked you that he wished you revealed to the whole class?"

Malfoy smirked. "He asked me what my most embarrassing moment was."

"How interesting." Snape said and Harry guessed that Snape was thinking about the pensive in fifth year. With slowly growing panic Harry listened as Snape talked. "Well I would think it would only be fair to ask the same question of Potter that he asked of you."

"I won't do it!" Harry said. "You can't make me drink that stuff! It's forbidden to feed it to students!"

Snape muttered a spell and Harry heard the door lock. "Then we will simply wait here until you wish to drink it yourself. Draco you may as well take a seat, Potter is extremely bull headed."

Harry forced himself to try and remain calm. "After a while someone is sure to come and check on us."

"Nonsense. By now half of Hogwarts will know about your stupid little stunt. They will just assume that you and I are…talking things through and none of your classmates were aware that I had some antidote prepared so they will think that Draco is sitting the potion out somewhere quiet."

Harry knew that he had been out played. There was no way he was getting out of that room before revealing his most embarrassing moment. They sat in silence for ten full minutes. Harry went over every crazy option he could think of (including Avada Kedavraing Snape and Malfoy) and remembering the last time he had been locked in a room after Sirius had-

"Ok I'll drink it."

Snape made big deal about looking at his watch. "Really only 15 minutes. I'm disappointed Potter." He handed Harry Malfoys test vial. "I think it's only right that you take Draco's as he took yours. Drink up. And don't worry it's made perfectly and I will only ask you one question. I promise."

Harry steeled himself for the worst, knowing Snape that was a good idea, and then downed it all like a shot of firewiskey. For second he felt extremely dizzy, but it didn't take long for everything to go blank. Harry felt safer than he ever had before. Suddenly nothing mattered; he was totally disconnected from all of his emotions.

"Mr. Potter when, were and what was your most embarrassing moment?" asked a far off voice. For a moment Harry wondered if he should not answer but that idea quickly disappeared.

"When I was ten in the school yard at lunch. Dudley and his gang decided to beat me up since no teachers were around. All the kids made a circle around us and laughed. My shirt was ripped off somehow and Piers held me down while Dudley punched me."

Harry heard some people talking around him and there was a noise but Harry didn't pay much attention to it because no one was asking him a question. There were hands on the side of his head as someone tilted it back and something wet dripped on to his tongue.

Harry blinked a few times and it was as if everything was coming back in to focus after his glasses had been off for a long time.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." Said Snape from his desk.

Harry blushed remembering exactly what he had told then. For once Malfoy was right Veritaserum didn't affect the memory at all. Something Harry was not sure he was grateful for at the moment. Snape was looking at him rather strangely and Harry averted his eyes.

"You are free to go." The potions professor said after he was done with inspecting Harry. "I want you back here for eight for your detention."

"Yes sir."

As the Gryffindor walked towards the exit he saw the obscene smirk on Malfoys face and sped up his pace.

As Harry walked down to his doom at eight o'clock he could think of nothing except for the scalding remarks that Snape was sure to make all evening. It made him sick to think that his father and Sirius had been Dudley's and that was just the type of thing that Harry was sure Snape would not let him miss. The only thing he could hope for was that the work wasn't that bad, which was unlikely to happen.

Harry dragged his feet down the final hallway to the classroom. Every core of his being was telling not to go but is feet just kept moving forward despite that. He looked up after hearing footsteps and squinted down the hall to see the figure walking towards him more closely. He really needed a new prescription for his glasses because for a moment he had thought he's seen…

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing down here?" Harry asked. "Come to gloat I guess."

"I suppose I could do that. But that would take too long seeing as I'm on my way to detention." Said the blond before disappearing into the potions classroom.

Harry stood there for second stunned. Since when did Snape give Slytherins detentions? His evening had just doubled in badness. Bracing himself he booted it to the classroom before he was late.

"Potter, good of you to show up." Said Snape "Although as always you came slowly enough to be almost insulting."

"Oh that would be my fault Professor." Said Malfoy. "You see I froze Potter in the hallway when I told him I was coming for detention."

Snape looked at Draco in way that made Harry feel like he was intruding on a private conversation. "Well then down to business. I find myself in need of having a group of cauldrons scrubbed. Would both of you please hand me your wands. And then get to work."

Their was no way that they could finish scrubbing all those cauldron's thought Harry as he started on his first cauldron of the night.

They worked for an hour in silence. Snape seemed to be grading papers and every once and awhile Harry swore he heard his teacher mutter something. Draco was scrubbing relatively well for a kid that had been waited on hand and foot throughout his life, however Harry couldn't miss the look of extreme distaste decorating his face. Harry for one was very pleased with the way things were going. So far, save that first comment when he came in, no negative comments had been throw his way and no one had even mentioned that afternoon. Considering he was in close quarters with Snape and Malfoy that was far beyond anything he had expected. Although he was dead curious about why Malfoy was having detention with Snape.

A knock at the door interrupted the silence and caused Malfoy to jump. Harry turned to see a Slytherin prefect standing in the door.

"Keep scrubbing!" Snape ordered. "What is it, Napsburry? Can't you see that I'm busy."

"Yes sir, But I was sent to get you. Peeves pulled a trick on the first years again and him and the Baron are fighting again, in the common room this time. Some of the younger Mudbloods are spooked."

"And none of you older idiots can straighten things out?" Demanded Snape.

"Well you see sir, most of the older kids think it's funny sir, especially seeing as the young Mudbloods are scared. And some are even taking bets on the Baron and Peeves." The boy said apologetically.

Snape rolled his eyes and Harry got the impression that this was a somewhat regular occurrence. The Gryffindor watched carefully, it was a rare look into the inner workings of Slytherin. The green house kept mostly to themselves and not many people from other houses had the foggiest about what went on in the Dungeons of Hogwarts.

"Idiots and barbarians." Muttered Snape before standing. "Napsburry you must stop using the word Mudblood, politics' as they are use of such a word is forbidden. You two are not to move, talk or do any other ridiculous thing that comes to your mind. I am taking your wands with me, so don't even think about it. When I get back everything had better be orderly."

They both swept out of the room.

Malfoy snorted. "Bloody tattle tale."

Once Harry was sure that Snape and the prefect were long gone, he turned to Malfoy. "What the bloody hell are you doing in detention with Snape, Malfoy? Everyone knows that Snape doesn't give detentions to Slytherin's."

"Show what you all know." Malfoy said "I'm in detention with him so he must give detentions to Slytherin's, surly even you could have deduced that by now, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes, he should have known that Malfoy would make him work for the information he wanted. "Yes I had realized that, but I still didn't think that Snape would put his favourite student in detention."

"Oh please!" Malfoy sneered "Like Snape has a favorite student, that man hates all human contact, I just mange to annoy him less than others. If you must know, I'm here for the same reason you are…dumping a potion on a fellow classmate, if you can't figure that out you really should be in a different school. I suppose it's kind of ironic that we're having detentions together for dumping potions on each other. I might laugh at it later, but at the moment it just seems very cruel. "

Harry was standing there in shock. Not only had Malfoy answered his question but also had that last sentence resembled a joke? Figuring he would milk this for as long as possible Harry moved on to his next question. "But I thought they were assigned to Filch, not Snape?"

"Oh don't worry I'm doing time with Filch as well, every weekend. McGonagall decided that it would be too mean to assign me detentions for the weekdays for the rest of semester so I spend every weekend for the rest of the year in detention with Filch. These are extra detentions that Snape decided to assign for…I believe he called it my 'stupidity with risking my future.'" Malfoy sounded extremely bitter and Harry was surprised. It seemed that things were far from grand for his nemesis.

"I would think Snape would egg you on? I mean you did ruin 'precious Potters' Christmas break."

"Not a bad impression Potter…I'm impressed." Said Malfoy. "He did mention all that, he more just harped on about how I should have been more discreet because I'm on probation and how lucky I was that I wasn't kicked out of school. But he was very glad that your Christmas was ruined, so was I for that matter."

Harry couldn't help it. He pretended to wipe his forehead. "Thank Merlin for a second I thought that someone was polyjuicing both of you…not that that would be a bad thing."

A smile tugged at the end of Malfoys lips and Harry noticed he was struggling not to smile too. It just then hit Harry how much he missed Ron and Hermione. Neville and Luna were both great people, but they were both relatively serious (Luna in her own strange way) and he craved exchanging jokes with Ron. In a weird way he also missed the bickering. Neville was amazingly quick to agree with anything that Harry said and he missed Hermione challenging him. Although Harry and Malfoy were far from friends it was nice to exchange insults…especially the somewhat friendly one's that their conversation had dissolved into.

They both seemed to have discovered that they were enjoying themselves at the same time. Harry quickly went back to the scrubbing his cauldron with an extra vigor.

Snape finally came back after a small eternity. "Impressive, your both still in one piece. I expect you back at the same time tomorrow to finish that pile. Get out of my sight."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He shot out of the class as fast as possible, only to look back and see Malfoy doing the same thing. It was only once Harry was back in the common room that he realized that the detention had been relatively short, only two hours. Snape had probably just been tired, the next night the detention would defiantly last until at least midnight.

The next day during break Harry and Neville went to the room of requirement to study. After trying to concentrate on his potions unsuccessfully for almost half an hour he threw down his quill in frustration.

"Hey Nev. Have you noticed anything different about Malfoy lately?"

"No not really why?"

"He was acting weird in detention last night." Said Harry. "Snape left for a bit and he was almost nice."

"Really?" Neville replied in surprise. "Maybe the therapy's working."

"THE WHAT?"

"I thought everyone knew." Said Neville with a shrug. "It was in all the papers after the defeat of you-know-who." Harry sent him a significant look. "Oh that's right you were in the hospital. Well after the war no one really knew what to do with Malfoy. His dad was dead and his mom was sentenced to life in Azkaban. The Wizengamot voted him innocent because he was underage at the time and under the thumb of his parents, not to mention that you- know-who threatened to kill his family if he didn't do as he was told. But they still weren't really sure what to do with him… I mean should he go back to Hogwarts with Harry Potter? What if he caused more trouble? Not to mention that after the war all of the family estates and finances were seized as ministry property. So Malfoy was left with no home, no family and no money. They ordered him to have therapy for at least two years and then to go back and be re-examined. They were just about to put him in some sort of orphanage when Professor Snape offered to take him. At first there was an uproar because Snape's innocence was questionable, but the court had ruled Snape innocent and the Ministry hadn't really wanted him anyway, so he went with Snape. So maybe the therapy is having an effect if Malfoy's acting nicer."

Harry was quiet for a moment as he digested that information. That certainly explained something's about the night before. For one it explained why Snape had given Malfoy a detention for dumping the potion on Harry. Malfoy himself had said that Snape had been worried about him getting kicked out of school and if Malfoy was Snapes responsibility it would certainly look bad if Malfoy was kicked out for bullying Harry Potter himself.

"Ummm…Harry?" said Neville tentatively. "Look I know that we haven't really talked about what happened last week between you and Ron. And I know that you don't want to talk about it, Ron said so and we kind of figured that out for ourselves. You don't have to say anything back…but I just thought that I could tell you…well when Ron said abuse that's more then just physical. I mean I think most of the time abuse starts with words and stuff. I just wanted to let you know that I know what that feels like. Not physical stuff, if their was any…but my Gran called me a lot of names growing up. She and the rest of my family called me umm… squib and useless and clumsy and sometimes stupid. I mean I know they love me and all that but…I get that that is… hard."

Neville abruptly stopped talking. Harry was way out of his depth and he felt a bit scared, but he felt safe. For once in his life Harry Potter knew that someone understood, at least a part of it. A weight that Harry didn't even know existed lifted off his shoulders. "My…my family used to call me names too. Freak and worthless and idiot mostly."

Neville smiled. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one."


	18. Secrets and sympathy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 18: Secrets and Sympathy

The next few weeks we're significantly kinder to Harry then his first week back at Hogwarts, which he was very relieved about. Snape had continued to let Harry out of his detentions at ten every night, something that both confused and pleased Harry. His relationship with Ron and Hermione had defrosted a bit. Harry no longer ignored them, though any conversation they did have was limited to a polite, safe and quick exchanging of words. All in all for once in Harry's life things were going good.

That was, until the post came that morning.

"Who wrote you?" asked Neville

Harry sighed. "Remus."

He briefly debated waiting to open the letter until after his day was over or not opening it at all, he was mad at Remus after all, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry that you are mad about the last letter I wrote. Molly informed me that you and Ron we're fighting because he told her who told me. While I recognize that you are upset I would still like to meet you for the upcoming Hogsmead trip (febuary 14th). This way perhaps we could talk a bit and I could at least defend myself.

Please mail me back with a response, if you don't answer I'll just show up anyway, which could ruin a romantic Valentines date.

Remus

"Nev, do you have a quill?"

"Yeah…here."

Harry quickly scribbled 'fine. Meet me outside the three broomsticks at 12.' Under the werewolf's letter.

He rolled up the piece of paper and gave it to Headwig who had flown in with the other owls to steal bacon from his plate. "Think you can take that to Remus, girl?"

She hooted as if she was insulted that he question her abilities and flew off.

"Looks like I have plans for Valentines." Harry said dejectedly.

"Really?" said Neville "With who?"

"Remus." Said Harry

Neville's eyes went wide. "Harry I never knew!"

For a moment Harry was confused then he rushed to correct how wrong his last sentence had sounded. "No! No! He wants to meet me to talk about…Dursley stuff. I'm not…you know."

"Oh." Said Neville, as he picked at his food. "Sorry I guess that was pretty stupid question to ask." He looked at Harry with a forced smile. "I mean you went out with Ginny and Cho and that, stupid of me really."

"Neville…do you wanna talk about something?" he said causally.

Neville spilt his orange juice. "Why would you think that? Nothing to talk about."

"Ok. But you know that I wouldn't mind if you did…want to talk about something I mean…. about anything." Harry said with emphasis on the last word.

Time just seemed to speed up towards the Hogsmead trip and before Harry knew what was happening he was standing outside the thee broomsticks waiting for his ex-professor. Never before had Harry been so nervous to meet Remus before, but no matter how ridiculous he told himself it was his feelings just didn't listen.

The Werewolf arrived right on time and greeted Harry with a firm handshake. "How are you Harry?"

"Fine." He answered out of habit. "You?"

"I'm doing very well, thanks. Let's go inside and get a drink."

They walked in and found a table in a relatively silent area near the back. Harry fidgeted with the salt and pepper shakers while Remus got them both butterbeers. 'Keep your temper in check' he told himself 'and stay calm'.

"Here we go one large butterbeer." Remus said placing both drinks down on the table.

Harry took a big gulp and wished that there was alcohol in the drink.

"I realize that I was rather insistent on seeing you." said Remus "I was just worried about you. I know you don't remember but I spent Christmas with you. You just asked me all these questions about your parents and everything that those muggles had told you was so so very wrong. Looking back on it there were signs that they hurt you, but why Harry? Why didn't you tell anyone? If not me then why didn't you say something to Sirius?"

Harry snorted, he certainly got right to the point. "Like he could have done anything about it. Like anyone could have. I knew about the blood protection, I had to stay with the Dursleys once Voldemort came back, besides as I got older it got better. I mean once I got into Hogwarts they were terrified of me, no need after that."

"You didn't know about the blood protection during your first year." Remus countered "Why didn't you say something to a muggle? Miss Figg perhaps? Or a teacher? I don't understand why you would live with that treatment."

"To be honest the idea never really occurred to me. To me things were just life as normal and I mean it's not like they were beating me or anything." Said Harry

"You don't need to be beaten to a pulp by your guardians to be abused!" Remus whispered furiously "locking a child in a cupboard, not feeding them enough, verbal abuse! That's all still abuse."

"Look," said Harry starting to get annoyed "I don't know the answer to what you wanna know, I just didn't tell anyone. I suppose if you want a detailed reason why you could ask Hermione, she's been reading psychology books and I'm her new project."

Remus knew when he had hit a dead end. "I heard you and Ron and Hermione aren't talking anymore."

"We talk." Said Harry defensively. "I just don't feel the need to pour my heart out to them seeing as they're sure to spread it around the school."

"Harry I understand your hurting right now but you need your friends."

"I have more friends than just Ron and Hermione, you know." Harry shot

Remus didn't seem to hear him. " That's actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I thought we were friends but when you didn't respond to my letter I realized that I hadn't exactly been there for you these past couple of years."

"Really?" Said Harry an anger toward Remus that he didn't know he had surfacing in him.

"Yes and I wanted to apologize, I've been stupid. I had hoped that maybe me and you could try and be close again. Like we were in your third year."

Remus was staring at Harry the picture of sincerity and hope, but he just felt bitterness rise in himself. "I don't need your pity! You don't write me one letter since third year unless it's on Dumbledors orders and all of a sudden you want some sort of chummy friendship. The Dursleys might be new information to you but it's not for me and I got along fine without you! I don't want you to just give a damn because you think I might have some sort of breakdown if you don't. I don't' need or want a friend like you. Someone who cares because he thinks he should. So no I don't want your pity vote and we aren't friends."

Harry stood and marched out of the pub. He heard Remus calling out to him but the blood was pounding in his ears so hard that he couldn't make out what the former professor was saying. Not that it mattered. Harry was done. The man either cared or he didn't and it seemed that he only cared at all out of obligation. And to Harry that was no type of caring at all. Isn't that what his aunt and uncle had told him, that they took him in and cared for him out of obligation? From now on people only got to care because they wanted to.

Ron and Hermione had not been the best of friends lately but at least they cared because they wanted to.

In his anger Harry had barley registered where he was going but he stopped at the fence around the shrieking shack. He kicked it with as much strength as possible and it gave a satisfying lurch.

"What's the matter Potter?"

With a groan Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him. "What are you doing here Malfoy? Why aren't you off playing with your two goons?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him. "Me and Crabbe and Goyle haven't hung out since the beginning of the year. How observant of you to notice."

Although, Harry could tell that this bothered the Sytherin the tone of all knowing arrogance never left his voice.

"I try to pay as little attention as possible to you." Harry responded.

"I wish I had the pleasure of being able to do the same for you, but I can't so much as open the prophet or go to a detention without your face staring at me." Malfoy said leaning against the fence. "Speaking of goons where are Weasley and Granger?"

"We haven't been talking so much lately." Said Harry not quite sure why he had answered truthfully.

"How sad: trouble in tinsel town."

This time some of the arrogance had left the tone of Malfoys voice, he sounded like he understood some of the pain that Harry was going through. After a moment Harry realized that he might in fact understand, Malfoy had just said that he lost his two friends at the beginning of the year.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Said Harry. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in detention for turning a certain someone into a 5 year old?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Since it's a holiday McGonnagall gave me the day off, in all honesty I think she found out about the detentions I'm doing with Severus on top of hers."

"Honesty really? From a Malfoy? I'm shocked." Harry joked.

Malfoys face darkened for a second before returning to the expression of arrogance. "Not from all Malfoys, unfortunately, but what can I say I am the cream of the crop."

Harry gulped suddenly uncomfortably aware of Malfoys past. "Look for what it's worth, which I know is not much, I am sorry about your dad…and mom too, I guess. It's hard to loose parents, I get that."

The blond blinked hard. "Thanks Potter. After…after everything that's happened this past year I kind of feel like a bit of a prat for what I said about your family."

Feeling a bit out of his depth at the serious note that their conversation had taken Harry decided he needed to change the subject. Fast. "Dear Merlin! Did Draco Malfoy just admit that he was a prat in the past? That headline will definitely get my face off the front page of the prophet."

To his shock Malfoy actually smiled. "Don't get used to it Potter. I don't usually have anything to apologize for."

Harry laughed out loud at that and stared back toward the shrieking shack pensively.

They stood in silence for a moment each lost in their own thoughts about the past.

"I best get going." Said Malfoy shaking Harry out of his sudden quiet mood. "I have a whole pile of homework to catch up on. I'll be seeing you around then."

Harry waved as Malfoy began to walk away.

"And Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not so bad."

"Neither are you."

Harry watched the retreating form thinking that his life at just become a bit more complicated.


	19. Past affecting present

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 19: Past affecting present

Harry thankfully did not receive another letter from Remus after their meeting at the three broomsticks. It was nice for Harry that the werewolf had final gotten the message, but part of him couldn't help but feel disappointed at loosing that contact outside of Hogwarts.

Around the beginning of March Hermione and Ron had paid him a visit. Harry could tell they had timed it, because they managed to catch him just as he had run back to fetch something and was alone in the dorm. He had been hurriedly searching his trunk for a new quill when they had cornered him.

"Harry we need to talk."

He turned to see Hermione standing at the door with her arms crossed and Ron shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot near his bed.

He snorted. "I don't think I have anything to say to you."

"Please Harry. Stop looking for… whatever it is you're looking for!" Hermione pleaded "I can't take this anymore. We miss you Harry."

"Look we were wrong mate." He heard Ron's voice. "Really wrong. It was none of our business to say anything about it to other people."

Harry closed his eyes. He knew that that had cost Ron something to admit defeat. If one thing was sure about his red headed friend it was that he was stubborn as hell. It had now been a bit more than a month since he had had his last meaningful conversation with his friends. He had known that the day would come when they would all make up, as mad as Ron and Hermione drove him sometimes, they were his real family, more than the Dursleys had ever been. Besides Harry no longer felt that white-hot anger, now he was just tired. Tired of fighting and tired to dwelling on the past. Not that that meant he was just going to let them off the hook that easily.

"You got that right mate, you were completely wrong."

Knowing an opening when he saw one, Ron pounced. "Totally wrong, I was a really stupid prat."

Harry stood and turned to face them. "No more blurting stuff out."

They both nodded frantically.

"And no more psycho-analysis."

"About that Harry." Said Hermione looking uncomfortable. "I shouldn't have done that. It's just that…you know me if I'm worried about something I head off to the library. It's just the way I cope, I guess. But that doesn't excuse how I treated you, I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to help, but it wasn't and I know that now. I won't do it again. I'm really sorry."

He searched her face and saw nothing but sincerity shining back at him. "Alright. But you have to help me with my homework for the next bit. And do either of you have an extra quill? I'm all out."

Looking deliriously happy Ron ran to his trunk and dug to the bottom for a quill. "There you go mate."

Then Hermione had told them that they were all 10 minutes late for charms and they had rushed to class.

But that was all a week ago and now things seemed to be blissfully back to normal for Harry.

"Puella, puellae, puellae, puellam, puella. Puellae, puellarum, puellis, puellas, puellis."

"Hermione what the hell are you doing?"

The bushy haired girl stopped in her chanting and smiled at Harry. "Well you know how Professor Flitwick mentioned that if you learn Latin it could help you learn spells quicker and give some more job opportunities later?"

Harry didn't actually remember that but her nodded anyway to save himself the lecture.

"Well I decided to take up Latin, I was just practicing my declensions."

"That's stupid." Said Ron "when are you ever actually going to use Latin?"

"I believe I just explained that Ronald." Hermione retorted

"It's a dead language! No one speaks Latin and if you do it's just a sign that you have no life."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know that Latin is used for many things! Sure they call it the dead language but for herbology it's dead useful and if I learn this branching out into the many languages whose rout come from Latin, including English, will be a snap! Not to mention that my spell…. "

Harry tuned them out and looked around the great hall to see if there was someone else he could talk to. It was just his luck that Neville was just coming in the hall for lunch. "Neville! Neville!"

The boy smiled at him and rushed over to collapse next to Harry.

Harry had not forgotten the friendship that Neville had given him when he had been on the outs with Hermione and Ron and he made sure to not ignore him like he had in the past.

"How goes it?"

"Horrible." Said Neville glumly "No matter how hard I look it seems like the sources I need for my charms project don't exist! And I can't ask prince for help because she hates me ever since I gave in those books in late fifth year."

"Why don't you ask Hermione? Sometimes I think she knows the Library better then Prince."

"Maybe I will, but later." Said Neville eying Hermione as she lectured Ron on the Benefits of Latin and he rolled his eyes. "She looks busy."

Harry laughed.

After Lunch they all headed off to defence against the dark arts.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"This is for you from the headmistress."

Harry took the note from her amongst to "ohh's" from Dean and Seamus. They all knew that Harry was not in trouble. Every once and a while McGonagall called for him to ask him if he wanted to do some interview for some magazine or another. Even though the answer was always "no" she was required to ask him because he was now officially of age. However Harry maintained that the only magazine he would do an interview for was the quibbler.

"Thanks Professor."

After class Harry made his way to the gargoyle that would admit him entrance to McGonagalls office. He still had trouble think of it that way…as 'McGonagalls office' to Harry it would always belong to Dumbledore.

"Cat nip." Said Harry with smile.

McGonagall liked to come off tough but she sure did have a good sense of humor when she put her mind to it.

He knocked at her door and then walked right in. There was no point in waiting since she was expecting him.

McGonagall it appeared had been doing some paper work and she smiled as the hero of the wizarding word let himself in. "Harry come on in and Have a seat. It'll just be a second."

Harry watched as she wrote down a few more words on whatever she had been doing and the put her quill down with a sigh of relief. "How are you this afternoon?"

"Good thanks. You?"

"I am very well thank you. Now," said the professor getting down to business. "First: the political magazine, level one, has asked if you would be interested in doing a article on the ministry action during the war compared to at present. Are you interested?"

"No." replied Harry in a board tone.

She smiled at him. "Very good then, I'll send out a memo to them this afternoon."

"That's great professor. So I guess I'll be seeing you later then." Harry said as he began to stand.

"Not so fast Mr. Potter." Harry immediately sat back down. "We have some additional business to take care of today. It concern's your muggle relatives."

For a moment Harry's insides froze. Sure he had sworn Ron and Hermione to secrecy but there was nothing keeping Remus and the Weasley's from telling the headmistress about his past. Perhaps maybe when he hadn't written Remus again he had freaked out and sent a letter to McGonagall? Forcing himself to take a calming breath he said, "what would that be?"

"Well, I don't wish for you to be alarmed but Auror headquarters sent me a letter telling me about a possible threat to your relatives from some unapprehended death eaters. With the information that they have now they believe that an attack is being planned to happen around the beginning of May. After carefully reviewing the safety measures they had luckily found a way to prevent this from being a problem. Last summer, circumstances as they were, you were only able to stay at your aunts house for roughly three weeks. It turns out that you were there only 5 days short of keeping the blood wards strong. Because you did not stay the full month a large portion of the protective spells are unable to take hold."

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Said Harry still trying to rap his mind around the situation.

"Many protective spells link on to the magical core of the persons home on which they are protecting." Explained McGonagall patiently. "Because you did not stay there the appropriate amount of time for your relatives house to be called your home the wards are slowly breaking down. In your case the most important protection was the sacrifice of you mother, however that protection is also slowly deteriorating putting your relatives at great risk, even if a death eater attack were not to occur. The other thing working out of your favour is that Dumbledore himself placed the wards up, due to the fact that he is no longer with us the wards also weakened."

"But that makes no sense." Said Harry "Squibs and muggles can still get wards if they want, can't they?"

"They can indeed, however it is much harder to put them in place. Unfortunately the time was not put in to put the muggle wards in place and instead most of the wards were put in place taking in to consideration the wizard that lived in the house."

"So what do we do?"

"Well they came to rather simple fix." Said McGonagall with a huge smile on her face.

"As I said previously you were only five days short of a month. So over Easter break you will leave one day early and spend the vacation at your relative's house. This should be enough to allow the wards to come back up or be put back in place with ease."

Harry leaned back in relief. Sure his relatives were not his favourite people in the world but he didn't want them dead. Especially if they were only killed as some sort of twisted revenge on him for killing Voldemort.

"That's Great professor."

"Indeed." Her eyes twinkled for a moment and it reminded him suspiciously of the former headmaster. "We do not want you taking the train all alone so you are going to be flooing to Ms. Figg's house and walking over on April the fifth and coming back the morning of the tenth."


	20. Before you go

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 20: Before you go

Harry ran to his detention. Last he had checked he had two minutes to get from the quidditch field to the dungeons. He skidded around the corner and put on a burst of speed when he saw the door. He flung the door open and leaned on the wall for support.

"Just in time Mr. Potter." Said Snape as he marked something on a paper on in front of him without looking up. "Although, you are most certainly not ready to work. I keep suggesting that gym is should be in the curriculum at the staff meetings."

Harry paid no mind to Snape's rambling and leaned on the desk in front of him to keep himself standing. A painful stitch was also materializing on his side.

"Potter what are you doing? Stand up straight. You're doing the same thing as yesterday. Get to work."

When Harry didn't jump to comply he took ten points and Harry began to hobble over to the potions cupboard. Since Monday Snape had found a pressing need for the student store cupboard to be reorganized, re-labeled and all the bottles refilled. Naturally Harry and Draco had been put to the task. Harry had to wonder how much longer Snape could keep coming up with things for them to do.

Draco was already shuffling through bottles in the back room. "Finally! I thought you would never get here Potter."

"I was on time." Said Harry defensively. After their discussion on Valentine's Day and working together almost every day they had become something resembling friends. They didn't talk outside of detentions but that also meant that they didn't throw insults every which way.

The blond looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. "Just. I bet Snape took points."

"Whatever. Hand me that bottle I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Said Harry unwilling to tell him that Snape had in fact taken points.

"What's the bug up your butt tonight?" asked Malfoy.

Normally they maintained a fun playful banter while they worked and Harry had already shut him down twice that night.

"I don't have any problem except you." Lied Harry.

In truth he was screwed. It was two days before he had to leave to his relative's house and he had not told Ron or Hermione yet. He had sat back and smiled at their plans for the break and tried to attract as little attention to himself as possible. Yes, Harry was completely screwed. It was just that for once in Harry's life there was not drama, everyone was getting along with everyone and no one was plotting to kill him. For the raven-haired boy this was so precious a commodity that to end it by telling his friend's that he had to spend five days with his abusive relatives to keep them from being killed by crazy death eaters as revenge on him for defeating their master was almost impossible. Not to mention that fact that he was positive that they would freak out.

"Fine lie away Potter." Said Draco "I've probably been spending too much time with you if I have a hold on your many mood swings. You're worried about something. They say that talking can help one in such a situation, but by all means lock it all in and do some explosive accidental magic later."

By 'they' Malfoy meant his therapist. Harry had noticed that occasionally the boy would make references to the psychiatrist but never said directly who he was referring to.

" I will make sure it is aimed in your direction." Harry murmured as he poured more poppy seed oil in to a vial.

There was no way in hell that he would tell Malfoy why Ron and Hermione would be mad about him spending Easter with his family.

For the rest of the detention Draco kept up a rather one-sided conversation on the properties of each ingredient. When Harry was finally able to leave at 10 he sighed with relief. What he needed more than anything was a nice shower and then a good night's sleep.

Unfortunately when Harry made his way to the breakfast table the next morning it was obvious that he had not gotten that good of a night's sleep. He lay awake most of the night thinking up sinerio's of how his friends would react to him spending five days with the Dursley's.

"Harry you look awful."

"Thanks Hermione you know how to make a guy feel good."

She blushed, but as ever was not to be deterred. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

"A little." Said Harry as he yawned. "A very little."

When Hermione turned accusing eyes on Ron, as if it was his job to look after Harry's sleeping patterns, he shrugged. "That's too bad mate."

"Were you having nightmares again?" asked Hermione

"No, no nothing like that. Look I need to talk to you guys about something." Harry looked around the packed great hall. "er…maybe somewhere more private?"

The other Gryffindors exchanged a sharp glance and nodded in union.

They had that morning off so they headed off to find a place to talk. Harry wanted to go to the room of requirement but Ron wanted to grab his school bag to work on his charms paper so they made a quick pit stop at the dorm room first.

Once they were settled in the most comfortable place that Harry could think up Hermione fixed him with a stare.

"Stop looking at me like that!" demanded Harry once Ron started to adopt the bushy haired girls concern. "It's really not that big a deal but you just have to promise me that you won't freak out."

He only realized that that had sounded completely crazy after it came out and was pleased when neither of his friends commented on it.

"We'll it's about the Dursley's. You see there's this death eater attack that's planned to kill them and the wards are crumbling and so I'm going to spend the next five days with them so that the wards can be put back in place."

"Er…do you think that's the best idea, mate?" asked Ron tentatively "Considering the way they treat you I mean."

Harry sighed. At least they weren't screaming for him not to go. "It's not like that Ron. Whatever you learned when I was five all that stopped when I got my Hogwarts letter. Their terrified that I'll hocus pocus them into frogs or something."

"That's ridiculous there's no such spell as hocus pocus." Said Ron

Harry laughed, but noticed that Hermione was not laughing with him she was just looking at him in contemplation.

"I've been thinking a bit." Said Ron "I mean you say that they're better now but what about second year? The more I go over the memory the more it seems like you lied when you said that that was a specific case."

"I didn't lie to you Ron, that was a rare thing for the Dursley's. Really I'm fine with them now. I have to do this and I will. Really I'm just filling you in on why I'll be gone."

"Please tell us everything that McGonagall told you." Hermione said coming to life all of a sudden.

When Harry had carefully related all that the headmistress had told him to Hermione's standards she looked livid.

"How dare the ministry cut corners like this! Are you going to have to go back there for a month each year just to keep the wards up? They should take the time to put in the muggle wards and do the thing properly! It's utterly ridiculous."

" 'mione calm down. It's not that big a deal. From what McGonagall said I got the impression that this was just a quick fix and that they would put on the wards when they had the time to do it. The Ministry s bogged down with loads of rubbish since Voldemort and from what I gather it could take months to put up proper muggle wards and it would be difficult to be done by may."

"Harry, you're the hero of the wizarding world." Pleaded Hermione "If they can't put some work aside for you then what can they do? All I see is some more sloppy work that pushes you to the side."

"You're not mad at the ministry. If I had some picture perfect family you wouldn't care that I had to spend five days with them." Harry retorted.

"We worry about you." Ron said all of a sudden. "As far as I'm concerned we are your family and we're worried about you spending time with those pricks, but if you want to and you say it's ok then I believe you. I can't loose my best mate again so soon."

Harry smiled at him. It was at time like this that he could see how much the war had changed his friend. "Thanks mate. Hermione?"

"Alright I'll stop. But be careful and if you need anything don't hesitate to owl us."

"Why are you packing Harry?"

"Yeah, are you planning on sneaking out for the break without the rest of us?"

"Finally got so sick of us that there giving the savior his own room?"

Harry forced a smile as Dean, Seamus and Neville all laughed. Other then Ron he hadn't bothered to tell his other roommates about him leaving for the next few days and now they had caught him in the act of folding his clothes. He hadn't really intended to tell them, somehow he had thought that they would not notice his absence. "Nah I'm going for a bit of a vacation. I jumped at the chance to get away from you lot."

"Ah, don't say that Harry!" said Dean "We all know that you love us."

"Where are you going?" Neville asked

Melin where was Ron when he needed him. Harry needed back up for this, he hadn't talked to Dean or Seamus about what Ron had accidentally said and it was sure to come up in the conversation. But the red head was rushing to finish a paper that was due the next day; one that Harry had handed in a day early for his absence.

"I have to go to the Dursley's for a few days to keep the wards up and mean death eaters away."

As he had suspected the attempted humour had not worked very well.

"Look Harry I don't mean to bud in but umm… Ron said that you weren't treated so well there?" said Seamus tentatively

"Okay here's the deal." Harry started "When I was five the Weasley's found out some things that they shouldn't have and never would have if it wasn't for Malfoy. I. Am. Fine. Sure when I was a kid they weren't the best guardians, but once I got my Hogwarts letter they got scared of my magic and they've left me alone. I'm just going for five day because as much as I don't like them I don't want them murdered by idiot death eaters. I won't get hurt. Like I said they will just leave me alone."

"Oh so it's just neglect then?" said Dean coldly

Harry glared at him.

"Alright, alright we get it." Dean held up his hands in defeat.

"It's just that whatever you and Ron fought about: that was pretty serious so we just figured this was too." Seamus explained.

"I'm Fine." Harry repeated in exasperation.

"Harry?"

"Yes Neville?"

"Sticks and stones, yeah?"

Harry smiled remembering the conversation that they had had about what the Dursley's had called him. "Right Nev. Thanks."


	21. Power Struggle

Warning: some scene's of child abuse in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 21: Power struggle

"Mr. Potter, you have everything packed?"

"Yes Professor. I'm all ready to go."

Harry stood in the headmistresses office the morning of the 5th waiting patiently to be given the go ahead to leave. The faster this was over, the better. Initially Ron and Hermione had wanted him to send a letter everyday but in the end he had decided not to bring Hedwig. He wasn't going to be on his uncle's good side with Hedwig squawking to be let out, that was for sure. How was he supposed to get her through the Floo even if he had wanted to? He had reminded them again and again that he could use his magic if his relative's tried anything, which he doubted they would.

"Well then I can't think of a reason to have you stand here any longer." Said McGonagall "Have a good vacation."

"Thanks professor."

Harry took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Number 16 Wisteria walk."

He spun in a vortex of green and just when he thought that his stomach could not be controlled any longer he landed in Ms. Figg's hearth. He brushed off his jumper and wondered where his neighbor could have gotten to. A cat was already moving it's way in and out of his legs.

"Hi Tibbles." he muttered without even looking down, Tibbles had always taken a shine to him.

"Harry you're here! I thought I heard a thump." Ms. Figg came in from the kitchen and smiled at him. "But you're a bit early, Minerva said only to expect you around 10:30 and it's just past ten?"

Great, thought Harry, I'm sure the Dursley's will be just overjoyed to see me early.

"Yes well…" He shrugged. "How are you?"

"Same as always." She answered "I can see that Tibbles has missed you, the poor thing almost went crazy when you disappeared off to Hogwarts, no matter how many times I told him your were off at school he just wouldn't listen."

"Right. Well I'll just be going then, the sooner I get to number four the sooner the warding starts."

She nodded and ushered him through her house to the front door. "Don't be a stranger. I'll be walking by every little bit to make sure you're ok. Lord knows that Dung has been fired."

Harry nodded as he remembered the Dementor attack two years before. The door shut behind him as he thought about how quickly things changed. It was amazing really that just two years ago half the wizarding world had thought he was crazy, Voldemort was after his head and the thought of helping the Dursley's in any way would have made him laugh. There was no doubt about it, his life had done a 180 degree turn.

He started to walk up the street slowly, he was certainly in no rush to reach his relative's house. It was a beautiful day outside and he found himself enjoying the walk. Harry waved at a few neighbors only to be given a wary look back. Even that didn't deter is unexpected good mood.

It was only a short five minute stroll and Harry found himself struggling with his trunk up the front steps to number four far too soon. He wished he could cast a lightening charm, but it was far too risky out in the open like that. Rather then just walking in he dung the doorbell. It was strange he had lived there all his life yet the Dursely's home had always remained that, the Dursely's home. Not his home.

The door opened to the purple face of his uncle. When Uncle Vernon recognized who it was his moustache twitched in a way that Harry recognized as discontent. For a horrible second Harry thought that his uncle had no idea why he was there. Maybe they had expected him to write his relatives? He was greatly relieved when Uncle Vernon grunted for him to "get off the ruddy porch before the neighbors noticed."

He sighed. 'Welcome home Harry we've missed you' he told himself inwardly. However, outwardly he dutifully said, "Yes uncle Vernon" and squeezed his way past his uncle's bulk.

The house was strangely silent, as the door was slammed shut behind him and his uncle lumbered off to something or other without a word to his nephew. Frowning Harry levitated his trunk to his bedroom. He relished the use of magic in the Dursley home all the way there. It felt wrong, but at the same time so very right.

His room had not changed at all throughout the years. He shrugged and flopped down on his bed already feeling the walls closing in on him.

A draft came in from the window where the plaster had not been repaired properly after the events of the bars being pulled off his window before second year. It was a good thing that he never spent winter there or he would freeze, as it was in the summer the breeze was refreshing.

He sat up after a couple of minutes and felt a thrill run though him when he realized that the door to his room was open. This was not like his other stays at the Dursley's. This time he could use magic and his relatives knew it. The walls backed up a bit and he stood. Harry decided to poke around a bit, after all now he had free reign of the house.

He made his way downstairs and realized why it was so quiet. There was no TV, video game or computer game on. This, Harry deduced, meant that Dudley was not home.

He wandered into the kitchen. His Aunt was in there bustling around doing dishes and whipping down the counter tops.

"Where's Dudley?" asked Harry while opening the fridge and looking at it's contents. He could feel her lips pursing in irritation. The Dursley rule was no questions, except now things were different. Harry was no longer afraid of them, now they were afraid of him. Everything was upside down and from Harry's perspective that was brilliant.

"At school." Aunt Petunia answered crisply "At respectable schools students do not miss classes before the time has come."

He glared at the milk in front of him. Harry was doing them a favor! Maybe he should have let the death eaters have them. "Oh Hogwarts is very respectable." Said Harry coldly " I believe it rated the number one magical school in Britain."

He turned around with a coke in his hand to see his Aunt Glaring murder at him.

"Don't speak about your freakishness in this house!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

She glared at him a moment longer before averting her eyes.

How he loved being legal!

"So why's uncle Vernon here if vacation hasn't officially started or is he just not respectable?"

His Aunt ignored the jibe. "Vernon was worried about how you would comport yourself now that you can be freakish without getting expelled. He didn't want me to be completely alone with you."

Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly. "Well then I'll just get out of your way."

He walked outside and made his way to the park that had become like a second home to him.

This was how it went for the next few days. The Dursley's ignored Harry and he ignored them. For once he didn't get a list of chores for him to do, except his Aunt didn't make any food for him. So Harry would make all his on meals, which wasn't really that big of a deal. Once Dudley had gotten home from school the power struggle had intensified a bit, but in the end they were all aware the Harry was the one in charge now.

"That's it boy I've had it with this attitude!" It was the day before Harry left and it seemed that his uncle had decided that if Harry hadn't magiced them yet then he wasn't going to. Uncle Vernon was hunched over his lunchtime sandwich and he glared at Harry who was making his own lunch. "You come in and out of our home every time it suits you and eat our food and don't so much as lift a finger. I'll not have you threatening us anymore with your freakishness! The lawn needs mowing this afternoon; you will do it if you know what's good for you."

Harry grunted in response. He wasn't feeling too well today. For some reason he didn't feel hungry, but the thought of voluntarily not eating seemed absurd. His stomach had a dull pain radiating from it. Definitely in no shape to mow the law, not that he would have if he was. Finally he grabbed an apple off a bowl on the counter and decided to just have that.

"Do you hear me boy? I'll not have this disrespect!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied dutifully around a mouthful of apple. He leaned forward on the counter and pulled back after a sharp pain hit him in the abdomen.

"You had better boy." His uncle said as a last parting remark before gathering his briefcase and heading off to work.

Harry however did not such thing. As the day wore on he began to feel feverish and his stomach became so nauseated that he spent an hour simply lying n bed. Why was he sick now? He asked himself at he started at the peeling paint above his bed. If he had been at Hogwarts he could have probably taken some sort of potion and been fine within the hour. His aunt was completely ignoring him as usual, although he did hear her snip rather loudly about the condition of her lawn. The breeze from the window no longer felt comfortable, instead it gave him chills that had him puling up his blankets to his chin.

He glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost time for his uncle to arrive home. Deciding that he needed all his wits about him to deal with Vernon Dursley, Harry gave himself a pep talk to get out of bed and waddled towards the bathroom.

He locked the door to the loo behind him and gave himself some steadying breaths to calm his stomach before he moved. He was careful not to let his abdoman touch anything, as that was where the pain seemed to be radiating from.

His hands shook slightly as Harry looked through the various muggle medicines. In the end he took some gravol for the nausea and Tylenol to dull the pain in his stomach. He just needed to make it through the night, once he was back in the magical world a potion or spell would cure him in two seconds.

He debated going downstairs to greet his uncles raving head on but ultimately decided against it. The smells of food coming from the floor below him almost made him loose the apple he had hade for lunch and his legs wobbled dangerously on his way to his room. What ever he had, he had it bad that was for sure.

Harry heard his uncle before he saw him.

"Where is that ungrateful retch! After everything we've done for him he can't find the time to mow the ruddy lawn!"

His aunt's reply was muffled by the laughter of the T.V.

"I don't care that he's not well! He's probably just making it up to get out of doing some work, the lay about! Well, we'll see about this."

The stomping that followed shook the foundation of the house. The door to Dudley's second bedroom burst open.

Harry groaned. That medicine had done nothing!

"Get off that bed, you no good piece of filth." Shouted uncle Vernon. "You will stand and look at me when I talk to you. I will have respect!"

Harry began to move slowly into an upward position. His stomach did not like the movement. Apparently neither did his uncle, but for a completely different reason, and Harry found himself being violently pulled to his feet.

His stomach gave a lurch but Harry swallowed painfully. "Please stop." He muttered. "I'm not feeling too good."

"Neither am I." Screamed his uncle, shaking his nephew despite his request not to. Harry fought to not puke on him. "You know why? Because despite taking you in and spending our hard earned money on ourselves we had to look after you! After all we've done you are still an ungrateful freak!"

"Please stop uncle Vernon." Harry muttered without conviction. "My stomach really doesn't feel well."

"Like hell it does." Spat the large man. "I don't believe a word that comes out of your bloody mouth! Your just like your no good parents and can't stand some hard work."

Harry could almost feel the magic snap in his body. A wind swept through the room and pushed his papers off his desk and made his hair ruffle. Harry didn't feel the chill from this breeze, he just felt white hot anger.

Uncle Vernon stilled. The man knew that the cold breeze was his nephew's doing. "Stop that freakishness this instant."

But it didn't stop instead the wind just picked up and the fingers holding Harry's shirt collar started to sprout icicles. Him uncles breathing became rapid when he realized that he had no control over the situation. Panic gripped him and the man lashed out at the sick teen that he was dangling. His fist connected with Harry's head, like it had many times in the past, only this time it didn't hit his nephew into submission.

The wind in the room sped up and Vernon Dursley found himself thrown violently across the room. He landed with a painful thump against an empty piece of wall near the door. He began to move toward the door as various items in the room began to explode and the plastic pieces were blown about to hit him in the face. Vernon Durelsy sighed with relief as he made it out of Harry's room. He slammed the door behind him and locked the six locks on his nephew's door. After eyeing the room for a moment he wandered off to get a piece of wood that he could nail across, just in case.

Harry lay on the floor of his room in the center of what had become a small tornado curled in the fetal position. He shivered as fever over took him and his stomach objected and upended itself on the floor in front of him. He didn't have the strength to move even though the smell of the bile was making his stomach even more unsettled. A sharp pain hit him in his abdomen and didn't disappear this time. Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world curled further into himself and wondered if he would make it to a healing potion before it was too late.


	22. Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 22: Hurts

Molly Weasley smiled as she settled in for her first cup of morning tea. All of her children were off at school or their own homes so she had had a nice morning lay in after a romantic evening the night before with her husband. She sipped at her drink and put it down to cool a bit more before it was at drinking temperature.

There wasn't much to do around the house today. She should go shopping for some more groceries, they were almost out of milk, but besides that it looked like Molly was in for a relaxing day.

Perhaps she'd start that book she had been looking to read or get a jump-start on some gardening? Later in the day she should take some time to write Bill and Charlie. Molly knew they had grown up but it had almost been two weeks since she had heard from either of them.

The chime sounded, letting her know that someone was calling her on the floo. She got up slowly and picked up her cup of tea as she wandered into the living room.

"Ah good morning Minerva!" Molly said with a smile. "What a lovely day it is. I hope one of mine hasn't gotten into any trouble?"

The head mistress gave a tight smile. "No nothing like that Molly. Actually I was wondering if you had the morning free to run and check up on Mr. Potter for me? I can't leave the school so soon after classes have resumed, students are rather antsy and seem to be testing the nerves of their professors. I'm sorry to disrupt your morning, but most of the old crow is at work at the moment."

Molly frowned. "Harry? Why would you need me to check on him? Isn't he at school with you?"

"I see that your son didn't tell you. There was a problem with the warding on the Dursely house and Harry left for a few days to help restore the wards. He was supposed to be back this morning, but he is now an hour late. I had Arabella run over and check but she couldn't get in without damaging her cover. She also doesn't have any magical capabilities if something is wrong in that respect."

Molly had frozen as soon as she heard the name Dursley. Who knew what those horrid muggles had done to him? "Of course Minerva I'll run over right away." She said already moving to put down her tea and grabbing her shoes.

"Oh and Molly, I hate to impose more, but perhaps you should bring Fred and George with you just in case there is trouble. I'm sure it's nothing too serious however many death eaters have still not been apprehended by the ministry…."

If she was so sure nothing serious was going on why did she need to bring back up?

"I'll be sure to floo them Minerva."

"Thanks again, Molly."

As the Headmistress's head disappeared from the fire Molly allowed the panic to grip her. Between angry death eaters and abusive relatives there was no good option for why Harry was an hour late.

She hurriedly threw some floo powder in the fireplace and called for the twins shop.

Her back ached and her knee's objected as she knelt down to talk to them. I'm getting to old for this, she thought. She knew that some people had special hearth's put in at face level so that flooing would be more comfortable but her and Arthur didn't have the finances for anything that fancy.

"Fred! George! You get over here right this minute!"

Both her sons appeared in the back room of their store looking startled and annoyed.

"Mom how many times do we have to tell you not to floo while we're working?" said Fred clearly annoyed.

"We'll floo you later tonight." Added George

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled as they turned to leave the room. "You have to get over here this instant. Harry might be in trouble and I need back up to go and check on him." That certainly got their attention. Both froze and stared at her like she was playing some sort of sick joke.

"Well get a move on I want you here in less than five minutes or else I'm leaving."

She pulled out of the fireplace and moved to put on her shoes and get her spring jacket as fast as she could. Molly had just begun to contemplate leaving when the twins came through the fire.

"Mom what is going on?" said one

"We had to kick out some customers because we had to close." The other explained

"Harry is at the Dursleys and he is trouble. I don't know if it's death eaters or his relative that are the problem yet." Said Molly distantly realizing that this was a pretty bad explanation of what was going on. "Don't ask questions. Just follow me."

She grabbed floo powder for the second time that morning and shouted for number 16 Wisteria walk.

She was greeted, almost instantly by Arabella Figg. "Molly thank goodness you're here! I went over but Petunia almost pushed me out the door."

"Don't you worry about it, that woman will get out of my way if she wants to keep her limbs." Molly answered.

"Mom?" said George dully from behind her as he stood up. Fred was also standing somewhat stunned, neither one of them used to her threatening people that weren't family.

"Stop being so out of sorts." Molly ordered "We don't know what's going on there so you need your wits about you."

She turned to Arabella. "Thank you for allowing us to use your floo."

"Anytime."

Molly started walking with purpose down the street to the Dursley residence. The twins followed her silently and she knew that they were well aware that she was not in a mood to be messed with. She didn't know exactly when it had happened but at some point she had adopted Harry as a seventh son.

They reached the well-trimmed front lawn and Molly marched to the door. Each son took a spot beside her as she knocked on the door. It took a few minutes for someone to come to answer the door and Molly had to hold herself back from simply walking in.

Finally a woman with a bony face and long neck answered opened the door. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"We need to see Harry." She answered bluntly trying to peak around Petunia Dursleys body into the house.

The blond visibly stiffened and moved to shut the door. "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about."

Fred was faster than Harry's aunt and he caught the door before it closed. "I think you know what we're talking about…"

"…And I think you should let us in." finished George.

A flicker of recognition crossed the Dursley cows face and Molly swelled with pride for her sons. Before the woman could say anything more the three Weasley's were letting themselves into the house and marching up the stairs.

The twins led the way to Harry's bedroom, remembering where it was from the time they had used the car to come get him. All three froze when they saw the numerous amounts of locks on the door and a board nailed across the opening. Mrs. Weasley pushed her sons out of the way and blasted the wood across the hall before saying a quick series of "Alohmora's" to unlock the locks.

The door swung open and the stench of old bile and stale air invaded their nostrils. Harry was lying in the middle of the room beside what appeared to be vomit and he looked to be asleep. Molly sent a quick cleaning spell around the room and kneeled down next to Harry. The twins rolled him over so that Harry was on his back and they all gasped at the bruise on his face.

The boy who lived groaned and Molly snapped into action. "Fred go get me a cold wet cloth I think he has a fever. George send a message to Madam Pomfrey we'll need her medical advice."

Both of her boys rushed to attention, but Molly stayed focused on the sick boy in front of her. He felt feverish when she touched his head and a bead of sweat has formed on his forehead. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Hurts." He moaned out as he weakly grabbed at the area around his abdomen.

She frowned and pushed up the fabric of his shirt to look at the area. There was no visible wound, although it did look a bit inflamed. She pushed down lightly on the area. Harry gasped and she withdrew her hand. "Shhh….I'm sorry honey. It's ok. Madame Pomfrey's on her way and I'm sure she'll have you as good as new in no time."

Harry squinted at her. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes I'm here darling. Everyone was worried when you were late to see Minerva so I came to check up on you. Good thing too, you don't look to be doing too well."

Harry smiled weakly at this.

Molly attempted to smile back. When the boy closed his eyes again, she looked properly at her surroundings for the first time. It looked like a tornado had come through the room. Books lay scattered on the ground, the bedcovers had somehow landed near the door and broken knick knacks littered the floor. Harry must have been having very strong emotions for the room to look like this, Molly thought. She had assumed that it was an episode of accidental magic, because really what else could it be?

At that moment Fred came running into the room holding a dripping cloth. Molly took it from him and placed it on Harry's head. The boy sighed and leaned into the touch.

"How is he?" asked Fred.

"No so good. His stomach is hurting him and that's what has me worried the most. Hopefully Poppy will be here soon."

Fred nodded. "Well he sent his patronis off five minutes ago she should be here soon." Although the twins had not been in the Order when the war was happening that hadn't stopped them from joining later on, to help round up angry death eaters. Molly was not overly pleased with this but she had had no say in the matter. All of her children but one where now of age and she couldn't protect them anymore.

"Harry dear?" she prodded tentatively

"mmm…"

"I was wondering if you could tell us what happened? Your room looks a mess and why didn't you get a healer before you got this bad?"

"Hurts…" was all Harry repeated and Molly sighed. She would defiantly be having a word with Petunia Dursely to ask how that woman could call herself a mother.

Molly and her son sat silently for a while waiting for George to come back with the healer. Harry would moan and lean into the cold cloth breaking their pensive states for a moment.

Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room without preamble five minutes later. She dropped her medical bag on the floor a whipped out her wand and began firing questions and diagnostic spells. "What happened?"

"We don't know all Harry says is that it hurts." Said Molly, as she moved out of the way.

"He has a fever and says that his stomach hurts." Molly told her and Pomfrey nodded.

The mediwitch pushed up Harry's shirt and began poking his stomach, disregarding Harry's protests. After a moment her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" the other three asked at exactly the same time.

"I believe that he had appendicitis, but that his appendix's popped and it has turned into a severe case of Peritonitis. Any muggle would be dead by now, but luckily Mr. Potter is a wizard and a strong one at that so he has been keeping himself a float. Still Mr. Potter needs immediate medical treatment. We have to take him to saint Mungo's right now."

Molly gasped. "Can't you do anything?"

A look of frustration came over the healer. "I'm not trained in surgery and that is what Mr. Potter requires. I can give him a few potions but other than that there is nothing I can do."

Poppy pulled out a vile of green liquid from her bag and turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter? I can give you something for the pain and fever, but it will make you a bit out of sorts you might say things you normally wouldn't. Do you consent?"

Harry moaned again and gripped his stomach. "Yes."

Before she gave him the vial however she asked one more question. "Do you consent to allowing me to go to whatever medical means I think necessary to get you healthy?"

Only after he moaned out another pitiful yes did she move forward to give him the vial.

"You were all witnesses to his consent." the medi-nurse said as she helped her patient swallow the potion. "Because we are outside of Hogwarts and he is over age I need Mr. Potters consent for everything."

Molly hummed her understanding and ran her fingers through Harry's hair as the potion began to take effect.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, what is it Harry? I'm right here."

"That feels nice." He said and he leaned into the touch like a cat that was enjoying a good pat. "Nobody's ever taken care of me when I'm sick, 'cept Pomfrey, but she has to. It's her job. That feels nice."

There was silence for a little bit and the occupants of the room exchanged glances.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Everything is fuzzy. That's not good, what if something happens. Constant vigilance! What if death eaters come?"

"Don't worry about it Harry. We'll take care of you. You just relax."

Harry let out a noise that was almost a purr and leaned more into her touch. "Your so nice. You always take care of me. I always eat at your house and you let me sleep in Ron's room when I stay over. Your like a mom."

Molly froze. Feeding and letting him sleep in a room were not things that Harry should feel were exceptional. Any common good person would do the same thing!

"We should get him to saint Mungo's." Poppy Pomfey interrupted tentatively.

Molly moved away from them as her sons moved forward to help cast the spell for a safe journey. She heard the incantations to keep Harry from bouncing around distantly. Her thoughts were on one thing: the woman downstairs.

The red head snuck down into the living room where she found Petunia anxiously dusting her bookcase. She turned from her work when a floorboard squeaked and glared at Molly. "Well? Are you done disrupting my household?"

"Your Nephew has a burst appendix!" said Molly incredulously. " And all you care about is that we came by without calling first!"

Petunia sniffed. "Really why should I care? I'm sure his freakishness will cure it. He almost killed Vernon last night with his unnatural wind."

Molly felt herself going red in the face. She couldn't believe this woman! "How dare you! Harry could die! Wizard does not mean immortal! Harry is one of the most kind and sweet boys that I know and it's no thanks to you. You're the type of muggle that makes me think that the death eaters should kill off a few muggles. A child is so sick he can't stand and you just dust your room like it is the most important thing in the world. How can you call yourself a mother?"

Petunia looked as if she had been slapped. "How dare…"

"Mom."

Molly turned to see her sons and the medi-nurse standing in the entrance way with Harry floating between them.

"We need to go." Said Fred

"We can deal with this muggle later." Said George.

Molly pulled in her anger and marched towards Harry without a look back. They walked outside and down the street a bit until they got far enough from the wards that they could apparate to saint Mungo's.

The hospital was packed as usual, but as soon as they realized who was on the stretcher they got immediate medical attention. Harry was whisked away before Molly knew what was happening. Her and the twins were left standing in the waiting room feeling lost and useless. It wasn't long before a nurse approached them.

"Hello, my name is Marsha. Are you the Weasleys?"

They all nodded and Marsha smiled brightly.

"I was asked by Madame Pomfrey to inform you all that Harry is being prepared for surgery. If you have any concerns feel free to ask the staff. There is another issue that needs to be dealt with. Because of Mr. Potters current state the law states that we cannot charge him for the operation. I was wondering if perhaps one of you may be able to pay or else we can't operate." **

Molly's stomach sank a bit then hardened in resolve. Her and Arthur had just managed to save up enough money to get a new car, but Harry's health was more important. She would gladly go the rest of her days without a car to keep Harry alive and well.

However before she could say she would pay Fred and George stepped in.

"We'll pay for it."

"Fred, George are you sure?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it mom, business is good…"

"…And we owe Harry some money anyway."

Molly frowned, wondering how much money they had borrowed from Harry, but nodded her consent. As Marsha walked away with her sons to show them where to pay Molly heard her asking about their business and the twins answering.

Feeling older then her years, Molly lumbered over to a chair and settled in to wait for news on how Harry was doing.

** I am aware that in the UK they have free health care, but I consider the Wizarding world to be completely Seperate from this. Considering how conservative most of the people in government for the wizarding world are (Fudge, Umbridge and Malfoy) I'm guessing they don;t have universal free health care in the Wizarding world.


	23. Harry Potter in Hospital

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 23: Harry Potter in hospital

"Professor Flitwick? Can I have a word with and for a moment?"

Hermione turned back in surprise to see her former head of house standing in the doorway. At the nod from her teacher she walked to the hallway amongst whispers from her classmates. Hermione's brain immediately went into over drive when the stern eyes of Professor McGonagall landed on her. Harry was late coming back from his relatives, but surely something couldn't have gone wrong? Those prejudice bastards wouldn't have tried anything in the middle of the school year…right?

"I was just informed of a terrible occurrence by Molly that I thought both of you should be told about."

McGonagall began. Hermione felt Ron tense at the mention of his mother. "It appears that mister Potter got into a considerable spot of trouble at his relative's house. A case of Appendicitis was left too long without being attended to and his appendix burst."

Hermione gasped. "You mean he has Peritonitis? That could cause death!"

"What!" screamed Ron turning to her in a fury. "Those filthy muggles! Harry better be alright or I'll…I'll…I won't be responsible for what I do!"

"There will be no need for such rash action Mr. Weasley." McGongall said dryly. "Mr. Potter is at saint Mungo's under-going surgery at the moment and should be fine. I assure you he is in the best care."

"Can we go see him, Professor?" asked Hermione desperately. "Please?"

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that Ms. Granger. Potter will be in surgery for a while yet and when he does get out I don't expect him to be in any shape for visitors. Perhaps I'll allow you to go for a short time tomorrow. For now however I don't want to keep you from classes."

Hermione frowned. Normally she would agree that missing classes was just not acceptable, but this was a special case. And how was she supposed to concentrate when her friend was getting surgery?

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to concentrate on classes when my best friend is getting surgery!" screeched Ron in disbelief, unknowingly voicing Hermione's thoughts.

"Mr. Wesley, I understand that you are under a large amount of stress, however I must insist that you keep your language and tone respectful." McGonagall said strictly. "Your mouth has already gotten you into quite a bit of trouble in Professor Snape's class and don't make me back him up." She paused and stared hard into the wide eyes of her students. "I expect you to do more than concentrate on your classes. You are to act like nothing has happened. If we can we would like to keep this out of the press for all of our sanity's. So in that case you should have no problem concentrating on your school work like you would every day."

Ron snorted at this and Hermione sent a stern glare his way. Really if Ron could just learn when to keep his mouth shut he would have it made. But there was something else bugging Hermione, besides Ron's self control problems.

"Professor, did you happen to find any other physical problems with Harry besides the appendicitis? Like a Bruise or a cut for example?"

McGonagall eyed her suspiciously. "Yes, they found a bruise on his cheek. How did you know that?"

Hermione closed her eyes sadly. Obviously his relatives had mistreated him again. Well she didn't care if Harry would be mad! She thought. Hermione had kept her word not to interfere long enough and now things had gone too far. It was time to tell someone influential about what they knew concerning Harry's abuse. The thought of "them" asking him to back to private drive again made her sick.

No, things ended here and if she had her way Harry would never have to see his relative's again if he didn't want to.

Ron was breathing rather laboured when she began to explain. "When Harry was de-aged we found out some things about his past. Things that he would have rathered no one know about. We think that Harry was-"

Students started pouring out of their classes and Hermione cut off. Gryffindors were eyeing them cautiously hoping that no major point loss would occur so close to the end of the year. The younger years seemed oblivious to their surroundings and shoved her out of the way on their way to classes. McGonagall's lips thinned like they did when she was seriously annoyed and she motioned for the two to follow her.

Ron and Hermione didn't dare disobey and they rushed to push through the students as they followed. When they reached the headmistress's office Hermione couldn't help but notice that she didn't ask them to sit down before demanding that they continue.

She licked her lips before telling the rest of her story. "We believe that Harry was abused by the Dursley's."

"We being who?" said McGonagall, as she moved to sit behind her desk while the two students stood in front of her scrutinizing eyes uncomfortably.

"Well…all of the Weasley's, Fleur Delacour...Although I suppose that technically she is a Weasley now…, Remus Lupin and me." Hermione said. "Harry was really angry when we confronted him about it he just kept saying it was none of our business."

McGonagall closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself. The crease lines on her face looked heavier than ever and even her bun looked to be coming undone. "Sit down." she ordered, seemingly out of nowhere and both students rushed to obey. The professor pulled out a tin from inside her left hand drawer and shoved it at them. "Have a biscuit."

Hermione noticed that Ron did so rather willingly and she rolled her eyes. "Professor, don' you think we ought to-"

"I am thinking Ms. Granger." McGonagall interrupted sternly. "I will not take any action without the support of Mr. Potter himself, however I would like a full account of how you came to this conclusion."

Both McGonagall and Hermione turned to Ron who was happily munching cookies. She nudged him with her foot and Ron launched into the tale of Christmas break.

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling as if she hadn't slept at all. Well, she thought, 3 hours hardly qualified as a good night's rest. The night before she had not been able to turn off her brain long enough to let her fall asleep, not to mention her room mates mouths. For the rest of the day after meeting with McGonagall all they had heard were questions about where Harry was, why they were in the headmistress office and why they were so out of it.

Hermione knew that the healers at saint Mungo's were more than competent, but she just couldn't help horrible thoughts from sneaking in. Snape had been vicious when she had not raised her hand to answer questions like usual and professor Sprout had looked intensely concerned when she had made a mistake with her nebulous nebula in class.

Today was looking just as bleak, thought Hermione as she listened to Pavarti and Lavender argue over who showered first.

Feeling positively zombie like Hermione dressed (forgoing the shower today) and met Ron in the common room. The red head looked as bad as she felt and they both wordlessly headed for breakfast. Hermione pulled the cereal towards her when her stomach protested the idea of eggs and bacon. She noticed that even Ron's normally large appetite had dwindled down to one pancake and some fruit. When the post came she untied the prophet slowly and rolled it open mechanically only to find herself suddenly wide-awake.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Ron, speaking for the first time and acknowledging her change of mood.

"The headline, It's all about Harry. So much for keeping it out of the press. "Harry Potter in hospital." She read. "How on earth did they get a picture of him? For more information turn to page 5."

She hurriedly turned the pages with Ron now leaning as far over the table as he could get. She was so involved in her search that she barely noticed the whispered words spreading throughout the hall.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived and defeater of you know who….honestly as if people don't know that by now…was admitted to saint Mungo's hospital yesterday morning around 9:30 am. Insider accounts told the prophet that Mr. Potter had appendicitis and would be under-going an emergency surgery. Occupants of the waiting room were stunned when a hassled looking red headed woman and what seems to be the Hogwarts Medi-witch apparated into the lobby. Mr. Potter was quick to receive medical attention and seemed to be in bad shape. 'His face was all bruised up and he was all clammy' one eyewitness told the prophet. Whilst some people worried about Mr. Potter, others worried about the bigger picture. 'Well if Potter has been hurt maybe there has been another attack.' Said a nervous witch who came in after a jelly legs jinx gone bad. Others were thinking along the same lines and the floo was occupied for hours to come as patients called their loved ones. The exact story around Mr. Potters hospital admittance remains unknown so this reporter can only hope that Potter will get well soon and that no one else was hurt, in what looks like a possible attack."

Hermione snorted when she had finished reading. "How can a case of appendicitis be caused by an attack? What are they trying to do cause a public panic! And look at this! Is 'Mr. Potter receiving favourable treatment because of his fame.' I can't believe they wrote an article about that. He was clearly an emergency case and you know what! he deserves some favourable treatment for what he did for them!"

Hermione would have kept going if McGonagall had not stood up to address the school. After a moment the whispering stopped and everyone turned eagerly to hear when she had to say.

"I would just like to clear some things up." McGonagall began "The Prophet would have you believe that an attack happened, however this is mistaken. Mr. Potter simply waited too long before seeking Medical attention. He had a bad case of appendicitis and after his surgery is now recovering. There was no death eater activity or any other type of attack. Thank you."

This however didn't seem to clear anything up with the students and flurry of whispers went around the Gryffindor table over why Harry had not seeked medical attention sooner. Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus all made their way over asking if Ron and Hermione knew any more information.

Hermione shook her head. "We knew he was in the hospital, but other than that we really don't know anything. Professor McGonagall said she might let us visit him today, maybe you guys can come too?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm sure he's fine. I mean Harry's been through much worse than a case of appendicitis."

Hermione glanced at Ron and saw him re-reading the article with uncharacteristic attention.

"About that," She said "We believe that his relatives had a role in his condition."

"What?" asked Neville instantly "But how could they have done anything to him?"

"Harry went to do some warding for them; he was convinced that nothing would happen." Ron spat "What I don't get is why he didn't blast the living daylights out of the muggles."

"Well they are his family, I guess." Said Dean

Seamus shrugged. "I can't say I ever understood the inner workings of the mind of Harry Potter."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think any of us understand him."

"Let's go ask McGonagal when we can go visit him." suggested Ginny as she saw the headmistress stand to leave. The others all nodded and they rushed to catch up with her.

They ambushed their former head of house outside her office.

"Professor we were just wondering when we can see Harry?" asked Hermione. The group had decided that she should do the talking.

The professor smiled slightly. "I hadn't counted on quite this many of you wanting to see Mr. Potter…however I suppose I can arrange things. Stay here. I will check with saint Mungo's about you going right away. After all I don't want you missing all your classes and wasting the whole day away."

The boys all groaned but the girls beamed at the idea of getting to see Harry so quickly.

They stood by the statue of the gargoyle debating things that they should tell him and questions they should ask.

"Granger!"

Hermione turned in surprise. "What do you want Malfoy? Come to gloat?"

A strange look crossed Malfoys face but was quickly covered with a cold mask of indifference. "Actually I just wanted to ask you to give this to Potter for me."

The blond boy held out a folded piece of parchment, but Hermione backed away from it.

"Do you think I'm stupid Malfoy? What did you do to that Parchment?"

Malfoy glared. "I didn't do anything to it. Just give it to Potter."

Ron snorted. "Yeah right. Last time you said that Harry was five years old. Go away Malfoy you're not wanted and none of us are in the mood."

Hermione watched as anger flashed across her enemy's face. To everyone's surprise Neville stepped in.

"Give it here Malfoy. I'll give it to Harry." Neville held out his hand and Malfoy placed the parchment in it.

"What are you doing Neville? He's done something to it for sure." Ginny said with a Glare in the blond's direction.

Neville shrugged. "Harry said that Malfoy was ok."

While everyone worked to process that McGonagall appeared. "Mr. Malfoy I believe you have a class?"

He nodded condescendingly and moved down the hall.

"Harry must be out of his mind." Mumbled Ron

"Come on then you lot." McGonagall barked "Do you want to visit Mr. Potter or not?"


	24. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 24: Confessions

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"I've been better." He answered

The doctor frowned and glanced at his sheet. "We have you on some minor pain killers, if you want I can up the dosage?"

Harry shook his head and smiled at Doctor Miller. Honestly the man was a real worrywart. Doctor Miller had been his doctor after the last battle and had kept Harry locked up in the hospital for almost a month before letting him loose. At any sign of pain he would dose Harry with about a million potions. For all his paranoid attitude, though, he was a nice man. The doctor had brought him books to read and made sure that he got normal food, rather than regular the hospital gruel.

"What happened?" Asked Harry, the last thing he remembered was feeling like shit at the Dursely's.

"You were found at your relative's house, by Molly, and she brought you straight here when she saw your state. You had to undergo emergency surgery because your appendix had burst. Your condition was so serious it seemed that only your magic was keeping you with us. But don't worry you should be fine in about a week."

Harry's eyebrows rose. He hadn't thought he'd had anything that serious.

"You have the worst medical history that I think I've ever seen." Murmured Miller.

Harry shifted in the bed. "Um...can I go to the bathroom?"

Miller smiled. "Of course. Take my arm I'll help you over there. It will be a day or two before your back to full strength."

Harry thanked his lucky stars as he slowly got out of bed and shuffled across the room. Last time he had been forbidden to get out of bed for any reason. Peeing in a bottle had been terribly embarrassing.

Harry took care of business and came back to the bed feeling more relaxed. "Hey doc, what's with the muggleish bandages?"

Miller laughed as he helped Harry back into the bed. "Well the muggles actually took this idea from us. Your wound must heal from the inside out so, we haven't closed you up yet. We have some potions that will speed up the process, so don't look so horrified. I've heard it takes muggles a very long time to heal. You should be done up in about three days."

"Whatever." Said Harry, feeling slightly uncomfortably knowing that he could reach down and theoretically touch where his appendix used to be.

"I'll send you up a late lunch and if you're feeling up to it Molly and the twins are waiting for you downstairs?"

"Sure."

Miller nodded and left.

Mrs. Weasley entered the hospital room like a tornado. She kissed and hugged Harry rearranged him so that his blankets and pillows were in the best position and transfigured three chairs before sitting down. George followed not far behind, but Harry didn't see Fred.

"Where's Fred?"

George gave a wicked smile. "Fred has found himself occupied by a certain nurse named Marsha."

Harry shrugged. That was not a name he recognized so he assumed that she was new. After the last battle, despite their efforts, many nurse's not assigned to his case had dropped by to meet 'the great Harry Potter,' As a consequence he knew most of the nurses.

"So how's it going?" asked Harry

"I think we should be asking you that mate." Said George, all of a sudden more serious then Harry had ever seen him. "When we found you, you were in a right state. The muggles had locked you in a room, the whole place was trashed and you were about a minute away from death."

"I feel fine." Said Harry avoiding eye contact. The tension in the room had suddenly mounted and he knew what was about to be brought up.

They all were silent as a plate of lunch suddenly appeared on the table next to the bed and Harry began to eat.

Eventually Harry threw down his utensils. "What do you want to know?"

"Harry why didn't you owl us about problems that you were having?" Molly said jumping on the chance she had to speak freely about the boys past.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't bring Headwig, Aunt Petunia hates her. Besides, they weren't being that bad, really. All of them were just ignoring me like normal, it was me who let myself get bad. I thought I could hold off until I got to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Then why did we find you locked in your room?" asked Mrs. Weasley as gently as she could. "You also had a rather nasty bruise on your cheek…"

"I… uhh… set off some accidental magic, I think, although it is a bit hazy." Harry explained. "The bruise is no big deal. Really! I suppose there's no use in lying, it was uncle Vernon but…" He shrugged at a loss of how to explain to them that for him this was just routine.

Mrs. Weasley's lips were pinched and George's hands were balled.

"You are never going back there." She said with conviction.

To Harry's relief conversation evened out after that. Fred came in about half an hour later proudly displaying Marsha's phone number. George and Harry happily ribbed him about it and Mrs. Wealsey asked insistent questions about her.

Despite the fun he had Harry was happy when the Weasley's left at three. He needed some time to think.

It seemed like in the past couple of month his life had once again spiralled out of control. Where had the calm, relaxing almost worry free time after Voldemorts death gone? Surly the problems between him and his family should no longer be an issue? Harry was of age, about to graduate from the best magic school around, had money in the bank and plenty of opportunities ahead of him. But yet he couldn't get away from it all.

Although the Wealsey's finding about the abuse had been annoying, it had forced him to think. His relationship with his family had never seemed like such an outrage before, it was just how things were. But seeing the horror on their faces certainly had him thinking that things were not how they were supposed to be. For maybe the first time in his life Harry Potter was considering the fact that maybe his Aunt and Uncle had seriously wronged him.

The next morning Harry was just settling in to what looked like a very yummy breakfast when his room was invaded by all his friends. Hermione and Ginny launched themselves at him and Ron was loudly proclaiming the injustice of just being allowed to visit him this morning, and not all day. Neville, Dean and Seamus hung back until Harry waved them forward.

"How are you guys?"

"It's you we're worried about, mate." Said Dean eyeing the potions on his bedside table.

Harry kept his eyes locked on to the blanket. "I'm fine."

Form the corner of his eye he could see Hermione grow in size. "Your fine? Harry James Potter what happened? You had to have an emergency surgery, I don't call that fine!"

Harry sighed and looked up to see all of his friends giving him curious looks. "It was my fault more than anything. I wasn't feeling well but I thought things would be ok until I at least reached Hogwarts. By the time I had realized it was really serious I wasn't in any condition to see a healer."

"So you're saying that your relatives didn't do anything?" Ron asked looking sceptical.

"No they didn't." He said with a tone of finality. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Ginny took pity on him. "How's Doctor Miller? I've almost missed him."

For the next little while they sat and talked about unimportant things. Ron ate about half of Harry's breakfast and Seamus made them all laugh when he told them about his detention the night before.

"So did McGonagall tell you what was going on?" asked Harry referring to his current state.

"Bonny and Clyde were told but the rest of us had to find out the old fashioned way: through the daily prophet." Dean blurted and Harry froze.

"There was an article in the prophet about me?"

The others were shooting him angry looks and Dean looked guilty. Clearly they had not wanted him to find out.

"Yes there was." Said Hermione. "But it's not as bad as you think. The article just said that you had a bad case of appendicitis and had to go in for surgery. That's all. Oh and they tried to allege that there was some sort of attack or something, complete rubbish. Don't worry McGonagall straightened that out."

"What are they trying to do, start a panic?" said Harry in horror.

"It sure sounded like it, mate. But I'm sure there gonna gloss that over as quickly as possible." Ron said. "But after we read it we were allowed see you, McGonagall had wanted to try and keep it quiet before that."

"Oh that reminds me!" Neville yelled all of a sudden. The clumsy Gryffindor patted down his pockets before pulling out a piece of parchment from his back pocket. He handed the parchment to Harry and Ron looked livid.

"Don't open that Harry! It's from Malfoy!" the ginger haired boy yelled.

Harry's eyebrows rose for a moment and he looked more closely at the paper in his hand. He could see the grains running in one direction and Harry guessed that it was handmade Parchment. He really wasn't too concerned. Him and Malfoy had been getting along well these past few weeks. Harry felt they had reached some sort of understanding, maybe even a flimsy friendship.

He ripped it open to everyone's shocked gasp and sure enough the first things he saw was the Malfoy crest worked into the paper. "Dear Potter," Harry read aloud. "I was wondering where the hell you had been for the past few days of detention. Thanks to your little muggle vacation I had to clean and re-stain all the desks on my own. You better not die or Snape might just give me extra detentions because of the absence of you to torment. Make sure the healers leave a lightning shaped scar on you abdomen to match the one on your head. Malfoy." Harry smiled at the paper. "aww how cute he misses me."

Ginny snorted. "I Don't think you heard the same thing that we did."

"Harry he was positively horrible." Hermione said in disbelief. "He insinuated that you would be tormented when you got back, made fun of your relatives being muggle and poked fun at your scar!"

Harry looked back at the lines and realized that he had been reading a different letter then what his friends had heard. When Malfoy had threatened torment from Snape, all Harry heard was that detention was boring and long without someone to banter with. When he had mentioned his muggle relatives, all Malfoy had been pointing out was that harry had not told Malfoy where he was going and that he knew that was why Harry had been in a bad mood their last detention. The scar comment now just seemed like normal fun. When had he learned how to read snarky Slytherin? All Harry knew was that it was all in good fun.

When he tried to explain this to his friends they all stared at him open mouthed. "Malfoy's not so bad really," He said "Once you learn how to read him and I think that his therapist has really helped him for the best."

"You've gone crazy." Said Seamus

"Completely off your rocker." Added Dean

"I told you guys that Harry said that Malfoy wasn't so bad!" Neville gloated.

Ron just rolled his eyes and mumbled about wanting something to eat before leaving the room. Hermione quickly followed afterward, with Ginny hot on her heals. It was evident to them all that the girls wanted to give him a talk. Within a couple of minutes Dean and Seamus followed.

"We didn't get breakfast." Dean explained, "We just came straight to see you."

"Be back in a few."

Despite the chairs now all being vacant Neville remained standing nervously by Harry's bed. After what was probably only thirty seconds but felt like eternity Harry sighed. "What is it Neville? You've been antsy for a while now. Just spit it out."

"IthinkImightbegay."

That made Harry pause. "Come again?"

Neville took a deep breath. "I think I might be gay."

Harry had not been prepared for this. Really Hermione was the one that dealt with emotional changes, not him.

"You're the first person I've told." Continued Neville. "I think my Gran would kill me if I told her. She wants grandkids so bad and of course that…well…And you said I could tell you anything so I just thought… You don't hate me, do you?"

"No of course I don't." said Harry quickly. "I know what it's like to be considered different. I meant it when I said you could talk to me about anything….I just wasn't prepared for this is all. Of course I did think about it for a bit when you were so happy about me meeting Remus on Valentine's day."

Neville laughed and the tension broke. Mentally Harry was going through every experience he had had with Neville in the past few years and he couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't seen it before. Neville had never gone on a date with any girl, except maybe Ginny to the Yule ball but that had really been more like a friend taking a friend. They had all just attributed it to shyness, but Neville had also never showed any inclination towards women. When the boys had all been talking about a hot girl he had remained silent, which they had also attributed to shyness. Now it just seemed so obvious.

Neville was smiling at him like he had just won an award of Merlin first class. "It sounds silly but it's nice to just get it off my chest. I knew you would be ok about it but part of me…" Neville shrugged.

"Nev, I've known you for seven years, you don't suddenly become a different person because of something like this. You're my friend regardless."

"Thanks." Neville muttered still fighting his smile. "I'd appreciate if you kept this quiet though?"

"My lips are sealed. It's your secret to tell." Harry said, thinking not only about this but also about the state of Neville parents.

There was a knock on the door and Harry called for them to come in. to his surprise Professor McGonagall stepped into the room.

She gave Harry a tight smile. "Mr. Longbottom perhaps you could go find your friends and escort them back here, it's time to go back to Hogwarts."

Neville nodded and left quickly, almost tripping over the garbage can in the process.

When Neville was gone Harry turned back to Mcgonagall knowing that there had to be more then met the eye. The headmistress remained standing and looked the most uncomfortable he had ever seen her.

"You know you can sit down Professor." Said Harry.

She nodded curtly and perched on the edge of the seat closest to her. "So how are you feeling Harry?"

"Fine thanks. Thank Merlin for pain killing potions." He answered knowing that this was just a set of pleasantries before the real conversation began.

She gave a tight smile at his weak attempt at humour and exhaled sharply. "I came to see you for a more pressing reason then just to see how you are feeling."

"There's always another reason." Muttered Harry to himself

"The information they were given on your condition was a rather…undetailed account of what had happened to you. Understandably your friends were very concerned. Imagine my surprise when Mr. Wealsey and Ms. Granger came to me with a most enlightening account of your home life." She said in what was possibly the nicest voice that Harry had ever heard from his head of house, but he could not help but stiffen.

Why couldn't Ron and Hermione keep their mouth shut for just one moment? He supposed he did understand why they had done it this time. He had been hurt at the Dursleys and they did not know the details of it: all very suspicious circumstances. But couldn't they have at least talked to him before spilling their guts to McGonagall? He really did not want to have this conversation!

"Listen professor, I know what you're going to say, but I'm fine. Really."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "That is not what your friends told me. In fact I was lead to believe that a level of neglect and abuse was taking place at your home. Are you suggesting that they lied to me? If so please do correct me because those are very serious accusations to be throwing around and I would make sure to have Ms. Granger and Mr. Wealsey punished."

Harry glared at her shoes. She knew damn well that Ron and Hermione had not lied to her. She just wanted to have him confess. Who knew that the Gryffindor head of house had such a Slytherin side?

"They weren't lying, ok?" said Harry contritely "They just found out some things that I would rather they had not when I was de-aged. The Dursleys don't like me much. But I'm fine. Really."

She gave him a shrewd, evaluating look before nodding to herself. "Very well Mr. Potter, I get the point. However I want you to know that if you ever decide that you wish to press charges for the neglect and abuse I will be right behind you. Under normal circumstances I would be obliged by law to inform wizarding family services about this," Harry opened his mouth and she raised a hand to stop his protests. "but seeing as you are of age and will never have to go back there, I fail to see the point in doing this against your wishes. 'The savior' does deserve a break now and then don't you think?"

Harry smiled at her. He understood that by doing this she was probably putting her professional reputation on the line. "Thank you. I'd prefer to keep my private life private."

There was a knock on the door followed by the entrance of Neville and the others.

McGonagall stood. "Relax while you can, Harry."

There was a chorus of goodbyes as his friends followed their teacher out.

The rest of the morning sped by in a combination of nurse's visits, potions doses and thinking. In fact Harry was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't even once complain about having nothing to do.

Around 12:30, as Harry was lying back feeling full and content from his lunch there was a knock at the door. He frowned to himself before calling for the person to come in. Who else would come and visit him? The Wealsey's, his friends and his professor had already come and gone. No nurse would knock.

To his surprise Remus materialized in the door. Harry had not expected to see him after their falling out on Valentine 's Day. His father's old friend was looking worse for wear. The werewolf's clothes hung off him and his eyes had bags, giving the overall impression that everything was going south. His hair had thinned and looked unwashed, but he still managed a small, uneasy smile Harry's way.

Without waiting for an invitation to sit, the man collapsed into a chair by the bed. "Full moon last night." He said to Harry's questioning look.

"What are you doing here, Remus?" Harry asked. "You look like you need to be in bed at home." And 'I told you that you weren't my friend' hung unsaid in the air between them.

"I'm fine." Said Remus "the second I read that article I had to come by to see how you were doing, even if…"

He trailed off and Harry felt some guilt creep into his consciousness. Thinking back it did seem like he had blown up at the marauder…

"Look, Remus I'm sorry. I was way out of line and-"

"Actually you were right on the line if I do say so myself." Remus sighed and looked pained. "Not that it will excuse my actions but at least let me explain myself."

Harry nodded reflexively.

"You were such an amazing kid when I met you in third year. Dealing with dementors is no easy feat even for the most experienced wizards, not to mention your knack for defence against the dark arts. We had gotten somewhat close that year, at least I thought. But when you discovered Sirius at the end of the year, I felt compelled to back off. After all who was I compared to your Godfather? Sirius was always a lot of things I wasn't. He was confidant, funny and without the problems of being a werewolf. It was so easy to leave you be with him. I was also feeling guilty about that night; I could have killed anyone of you! It was clear to me that Sirius would be a lot better for you than me on every level."

"Remus…"

"Please let me finish."

Once again Harry nodded automatically.

"After Sirius...died I should have stepped forward to be there for you. Some part of me knew that, but the rest was just so self involved. It was easy to neglect the effort to write you when I had already been doing it for two years. I was crushed with the death of Padfoot and things with me a Tonks were getting more and more complicated. I'm so sorry Harry. I gave myself every excuse not to be there. First it was that I was a werewolf, then I told myself that you had the Weasleys, then I looked at the mess of my own life and could see no way that I could be of help to anyone. When I found out what had been going on at the Dursleys I guess I realized that I really had not been there. I realized how little I knew about you and how much I had missed. I know I freaked out on you a little but…can you ever forgive me?"

Harry paused before answering. He did want Remus to be back in his life, but he didn't want things to be the same if they were going to do this. "You're off the hook this time, but it better not happen again. Just don't smoother me again. One letter a week will do."

Remus's smile could have lit the room and Harry knew he had made the right decision. "Thank you Harry. You have the heart of a saint."

"I'm so glad you can finally recognize that." Harry said.

Remus laughed then straightened up. "Now as you're newly appointed 'friend' I think you should tell me everything that happened these past couple of days."

Harry sighed. "I'm fine. Really!"


	25. The Urge to Move

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 25: The urge to move

After a week in saint Mungo's, Harry was finally back at Hogwarts to his great relief, well until he got back to class that is. It appeared that Newt year was really not the time to be falling ill will appendicitis.

Snape had assigned them a paper that was to be at least 7 feet long on the subject of their choice. At first Harry delighted in the idea of being able to choose what he wanted to do a paper on, but he soon realized that choosing what to write about might be the hardest part of the entire paper. He had to arrange a meeting time with Snape, so that Snape could give him to go ahead on his ideas and Snape expected him to come prepared with a paragraph by paragraph outline. Due to the fact that Harry had been sick he was given two days to complete this task. Whilst Harry frantically flipped through his potions book to figger out what he wanted to write about, Ron grumbled about the outline he had made that Snape had told him was rubbish.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of work I put in Harry! Even Hermione looked it over and said it was fine." the Red haired boy said in exasperation.

"Great." Said Harry "That means I've got absolutely no chance of getting it done right in two days."

It seemed however that Snape was not the only teacher cracking down. In charms, the normally easygoing teacher was setting an impossible amount of homework. In fact overall the seventh years had so much homework that even Hermione could be seen staying up late into the night to finish uncompleted assignments.

"Harry you better get going to your detention."

"What?" Harry looked up from his potions book in confusion.

"Your detention Harry. With Snape." Repeated Hermione "For poisoning Malfoy..."

"Shit I completely forgot!" Harry snatched up his books and shoved them in his bag.

"You can't still have detention for that. Can you?" said Ron

"We are talking about Snape here."

With that Harry ran out the portrait whole and down towards the dungeons. He only had about two minutes to get to from the very high up Gryffindor tower to the very low down potions classroom.

"I'm glad that you decided to show up Mr. Potter." Said Professor Snape as Harry swung open the door to the classroom. "I have a rather unique task for you to do today. It has come to my attention that several of my desks are not level. Please make them so, we can't have students caldrons rolling about with potions in them can we?"

Snape presented him with a piece of sandpaper and with a sigh Harry turned over the desk and began to work. The only good thing about this detention was that when Draco arrived the two of them would probably make short work of the problem. Only six desks were marked to be sanded down.

In theory this made sense but Draco never came. Harry tried to discreetly check his watch every few minutes, and half an hour into the detention the other boy had still not shown. Harry shuddered to think what would have had to happen for Snape to willingly let his student miss a detention (because if Snape had not given his permission surly he would have given some snide remark).

After a couple of minutes of deliberation Harry decided to risk his teacher's wrath and ask. "Sir? Where's Draco?"

"Mr. Potter I want silence in my detentions as I'm sure you know."

Snape hadn't looked up. Well Harry refused to be ignored. Snape needed to get over himself and get over the past. The war was over and it had turned out they were on the same side, so what was this man's problem? Surly it wouldn't kill him to answer a simple question? Or maybe be civil?

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked again, this time slowing down his words like he was talking to Crabbe or Goyle.

Snape did look up this time and when he saw Harry now standing, no longer sanding desks, his eyes narrowed. "20 points from Gryffindor for speaking disrespectfully to a teacher. Get back to work Mr. Potter or your detentions will go into summer."

"Why can't you answer the question!" Harry yelled.

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he was an interesting potions ingredient. "Another 20 points from Gryffindor. I will not have someone speak to me like that."

"What? You mean speak to you like I disrespect you? Newsflash Professor but I do!" Harry said sarcastically, his voice gaining momentum as he went. "You've been nothing but horrible to me and my friends and you're a grown man who cannot get over schoolyard rivalries! I bet you goaded Sirius into leaving that night! I bet you told him he would be a coward if he didn't go! And while I'm at it I bet you took your time telling the order the message I gave you!"

Snape stood swiftly and Came towards Harry menacingly. "Don't speak about things you don't comprehend Potter! You are nothing but an arrogant child and this rant proves that! I risked my very life to give your precious "Padfoot" his message and he was the one who insisted on rushing in like a foolish Gryffindor. The fact is Potter none of us would have been there if it weren't for you, so if you are looking to blame someone for that night look in a mirror!"

As always Snape was able to spot Harry's weakness and exploit it. He felt his Heart physically lurch with the words of his teacher.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare blame me for that night!" He screamed hysterically, for a moment rage and hurt took over and he forgot he was with Snape. "You don't think I don't get it enough from myself without you adding your two cents in. I as good as killed him and Dumbledore too, heck while we're at it lets throw in my parents. What an accomplishment! A murderer at seventeen."

He blinked and the room came back into focus. Had he really just said that to Snape? Oh Merlin. No one was supposed to know that. Harry brought his hand up to his face and could feel wetness forming on his cheeks. He looked up to meet Snapes eyes in shame. For the first time in the Gryffindors life Harry could see real unease on the potions masters face. Never in any battle fought had Snape looked as surprised as he did in that moment.

"Pull yourself together, Potter." Barked Snape finally. "Mr. Malfoy has been excused from his detentions. You are to keep having yours until you and him have the same number of detentions. Now get out of my sight."

"But professor-"said Harry feeling compelled to say something, he just felt so...bare.

"Perhaps you want more detentions? Get out."

Harrys legs finally seemed to unstiffen and he managed to shakily make his way to the door. The hall way was empty, thankfully, and he leaned against the wall for a moment simply to process what had just happened. Snape now knew more about the famed Harry Potter than any other person, that was a terrifying thought. After the war instead of dwelling on things Harry had sworn to just go on with his life. No one knew that he still would come close to tears thinking about the people who had died. No one knew that guilt like he had never had before sometimes crushed him to the point of forgetting how to breath. But his life had continued in the unpredictable cycle it had been going and suddenly the past was there to haunt his every moment. Snape knew. He knew something that Harry would not even allow himself to admit.

Suddenly he felt the urge to move. Really move. His legs kicked into gear and he ran like his life depended on it. He ran like he could go so fast that the past would just fall out of his head.

Harry did not return to the common room until late into the night. Way beyond what any decent person would stay up for. No one questioned him. Of course everyone knew he had been in detention with Snape and they all must have figured that the potions master had kept him late. No one would have guessed that Harry Potter had actually been let out early and had just been wondering the room of requirement in a daze since 8:45.  
The next morning he felt like he had been run over by the night bus. He had a headache from lack of sleep and thinking too much and his body did not want to move. As a consequence he only made it down to the great hall in time to grab a quick bite.

As he rushed to the breakfast table, silence slowly made its way through the room. As Harry looked up he could see that even the teachers were looking at him. Feeling uneasy he slipped into a seat next to Ron and Hermione and grabbed a toast. Gradually, murmuring broke out and finally, everyone was once again lost in their own discussions.

"Ok Hermione, hand over the prophet. Let's see what rubbish they have in there today." He smiled at his friend, but Hermione looked back at him in worry.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Harry, really."

"I'll know anyway won't I? Someone's gonna make a crack about it. So just give it here." Slowly but surely Harry pried Hermione fingers away from the news paper and was shocked at what he saw on the first page.

A picture of him from fourth year was staring back at him and the headline read "Harry Potter, Abused?" His eyes scanned the article: Sources close to the boy who lived confirmed...cupboard under the stairs...neglect...underfed...beaten...words like freak...why did no one notice...will he press charges...

Harry threw down the paper as if it had burned him. How did they know? The Gryffindor's were all looking at him with pity.

"Are you alright, mate?" asked Ron quietly.

Harry made his mouth move. "Yeah, I'm...I just...how..." He stood in a sudden motion and the people sitting near him jumped up as well. "I need to think."

Without a second glance Harry made a break for it. He didn't even care what it would look like that he was running out of the great hall, he just ran. He had to get away from the whispers, the stares of pity, the knowing looks...he just had to get away.

Finally Harry settled himself by the lake, where he had spent hours after Sirius's death in his fifth year. When he bell rang he didn't even think about moving. There was no way he could handle being in a classroom full of whispering people right now.

He felt so bare, more so then he had the night before. At least Snape hadn't looked at him in pity. Some of his classmates had given him such depressing looks you would have thought that a part of them had died. What he really wanted to know was how the prophet had found out. Usually their information was completely false, for them to have a true scoop was rare.

"Harry?"

He looked up to see Ginny and scooted over to give her room to sit on the rock. "You drew the short straw?"

"No, I just didn't think you should sulk on your own. Misery loves company."

The second bell rang that signalled the start of classes and Harry winced. "You'll be late for class."

"Considering I have Hagrid I don't think that that will be much of a problem." She fell silent and they both looked out onto the lake in silence. "Talk to me Harry. What's going through your mind?"

He glanced at her and answered when he saw no pity in her eyes. "How did they find out?"

"Well that I can answer for you." Harry raised his eyebrow and Ginny continued. "We think that Dean's girlfriend gave them the information."

"I've never even talked to the girl, how would she know about my private life?"

At that Ginny sighed and looked at her knee's. He noticed her nervously lick her lips. "Well after you and Ron had that fight in the dorm, your dorm mates new that something was up. She didn't know all the details, but Dean opened his big mouth and told her what he did know. Then a bit later she heard Ron and Hermione talking about Ms. Figg looking after you when you were at the Dursley's for Easter. Once the article came out about your appendicitis she called Rita Skeeter, who she had met during the triwizard tournament. Of course with that information we figger that Skeeter went to see Ms. Figg and got the story out of her."

Harry picked up a nearby rock and through it into the lake with all the force he could muster. "I hate people looking at me like I'm about to break!"

"I know you do Harry. But you're strong and all those prats out there know that. Don't let it get to you."

To his horror he felt his eyes begin to water. He blinked rapidly and if Ginny noticed something she didn't say anything. "I thought that all this stuff would be over once I got rid of Voldemort. Isn't that enough? Can't they just leave me alone?"

"No they can't Harry." Said Ginny sadly. "They care about you too much to leave you alone, even if that's what you want. Kind of like a nagging mother. Unfortunately this looks like another thing that your gonna have to deal with. They'll only leave you alone once they see that there's nothing for them to worry about."

"Right." He said staring out into the lake contemplatively. "So, I guess I best stop sitting here and giving them something to talk about?"

She smiled at him and gave him a little hug. "If you ever need to talk again..."

"Yeah I know. Thanks Gin."

He watched her walk to her class before slowly moving to grab his bag and get to class. Luckily he had charms first thing and professor Flitwick would probably not care if he was late because he had a good reason. He braced himself and put on a purposeful smile before knocking and opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late Professor."

Flitwick jumped at the sight of his student in the door way and all the students were staring at him in unconcealed interest. "Not a problem Mr. Potter, please sit down."

Harry just grabbed a seat at the back of the class, forgoing his normal seat near Ron and Hermione in the interest of minimizing staring. The other students were whispering and it took Flitwick a couple of tries before the class settled back into the lecture he had been giving.

At the end of class he noticed prickling at the back of neck and turned to see Dean watching him putting away his parchment. Harry shook his head and went back to what he was doing. He did not feel like talking to Dean right now.

"Harry I'm so sorry! I broke up with her. I couldn't believe she would be so horrible. I-"

"Dean." Said Harry sharply. "I cannot have this conversation with you right now. Okay?"

Deans adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. "Right. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

Harry stared stoically back and eventually the boy gave him a sharp nod before leaving.

Harry could tell that Hermione was itching to tell him off for being so rude and he was glad that she contained herself. He was not in any mood to be lectured.

"Potions next." Said Ron to break the tension and Harry groaned. Suddenly the night before flooded back to him. Snape must think he was so fragile. This was truly turning out to be the worst day ever.


	26. Potter, I don't like you

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 26: Potter, I don't like you 

Harry took the stairs down to the dungeon like he was taking the stairs to the lowest level of hell. Snape was sure to say something. Whether it was about the night before or about the prophet was the real question. Never before had the potions master missed an opportunity to humiliate him. To make the torture worse potions was always with the Sytherins. Things had calmed down some amongst the house rivalry, however that was not the case for the seventh years. Most of them had fought in the war, meaning that many of the Sytherins had seen Harry hurl curses at their family. During the summer there had been some debate about the fate of the 16 and 17 year olds who had fought for the losing side. However after much debate the general consensus had been that these were all children forced to fight because of family pressure. While Harry was willing to bet that may have been true for many of the Sytherins, they were not about to throw their family under the bus and admit to it. Family pride in Slytherin was way too strong for that. Therefore there had been little to no change in the hostility in the older years.

Surly enough the first thing that met Harry's eyes upon turning the corner to the potions hallway was Pansy Parkinson opening the door to a storage closet across the way from the classroom door and commenting on its size for a bedroom. Parkinson's prestige had gone up immensely in Sytherin throughout the year, once it had been established that she would no longer talk to Draco. Crabbe and Goyle now looked to her for instructions and behind the teachers backs she praised the noble efforts of her parents.

The other Sytherins roared with laughter. She gave a devious smile and stepped into the cupboard. From a distance Harry could hear her comment "Well it's not under the stairs, so I imagine I'm not getting the full effect, But I defiantly think we have discovered why Potters so short."

Rather than the normal rage that would overcome him with a Sytherin taunt, Harry felt his face burn. It was just too close to the truth.

Ron made a move behind him and the door to the closet slammed closed and locked. Pansy screamed to be let out, but the Sytherins were too busy pulling out their wand's to respond. The sound of the handle rattling and Pansy cursing was the only noise as the two houses stood at a strange armistice, wands pointed at each other neither willing to fire first. The only Sytherin who had not drawn their wand was Draco Malfoy who was leaning causally against the wall. Harry's eye flicked from the closet to the wands of his enemies and back.

Blaise Zabini eyes found his and he smirked in a way that let Harry know nothing good was going to come. "Brings back some unpleasant memories Potter? Well it's not anything that a dirty half blood didn't deserve."

Hermione's spell was fired before the last syllable left his mouth. To everyone's astonishment, while Blaise was still gasping for breath on the ground with boils breaking out on his face, she stepped forward and spit on him. "As far as I can tell you're the dirty piece of shit, Zabini. I would say that you weren't worth the magic that that cost to cast, but it felt too damn good to wipe the ugly smile off your face."

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head. Hermione hadn't even looked that pissed off during the final battle. He heard Ron whisper a faint "Hermione?" behind him.

"Beautiful spell work Miss Granger."

The entire class whirled to see Snape standing in the doorway of his classroom. Harry chanced a glance at his watch and realized that class had started five minutes ago. If Harry didn't know any better he would say that Snape had a slight smile on his face.

"Mr. Zabini I would suggest you make your way to the hospital wing before those scar. The rest of you get in class."

There was a rattle from the doorway and the Sytherins froze. Snape did not look pleased by that. "Well? Did I not just tell you to move?"

"But Pansy's in the cupboard, sir." Said one Slytherin. Harry had to give him credit; this Sytherin had a bit of Gryffindor courage in him.

"And?" inquired Snape, his trade mark eyebrow receding into the hairline.

"Well, she can't get out."

"And?" Snape whispered this time, not a good sign.

The student banked at the last question, clearly he had thought this would mean something to his professor. "Well...Umm...that's all I guess."

"Then move!" Snape barked and everyone rushed to their seats.

The clattering of the storage room handle stopped when the potions door was firmly shut. Draco had been trying to make eye contact with him, not in the mood to talk and interested in minimizing staring, Harry grabbed a seat at the back of the class.

Thankfully the rest of the class was uneventful. Snape did not even mention the article in the daily prophet and for once ignored Harry's existence. The only time Snape had spoken to him was, as he had leaned over Harry's almost complete potion, to remind him that he still had detention that night. It was for the most part painless and short, the best kind of potions class anyone could hope for.

None the less when the bell rang, Harry hurried to clean up his things and exit the class. It was lunch next period and his stomach was reminding him just how little it had eaten at breakfast. From the edge of his vision he saw Draco walking toward the front of the class and whispering something to the professor. Deciding that he had enough on his plate, Harry shook off his curiosity and hurried to the great hall.

The storage cupboard handle was still wiggling as he sped past.

***

Harry did not want to go to his detention. He thought he probably had never not wanted to do something as badly as he didn't want to go to this detention. He would rather kill Voldemort all over again then go to this detention. He would rather live another summer at the Dursley's then go to this detention. Then again Snape hadn't been that bad during class today...

Well it didn't matter what he wanted. He had to go if he didn't want to be skinned alive and used in a potion. He would just have to go prepared for the worst and a wish for the best. Not that the best ever happened to anyone named Harry Potter....

The dungeons were chilly even in the summer time, or perhaps it was simply his nerves giving him the goose bumps. As Harry walked past the cupboard he couldn't help but wish that Parkinson was still locked inside. But for course the handle was no longer rattling...no matter he could day dream that she rotted away in there. A pleasant thought to get through his detention.

Snape didn't look up or say anything when Harry walked in. For a long drawn out minute he stood by the door and fidgeted. Then, Without looking up Snape commanded "sit Potter."

He hadn't said where to sit, so Harry picked a seat in the middle. Not too far to be insulting, but not too close to be in the range of fire. No knowing where to place his eyes he fixed them on the desk top. It was one of the desks he had not got around to sanding the night before and so it leaned a little to the left. There was a huge circular stain, as if someone had put a wet glass on wood, and Harry guessed it was from an over flowing cauldron. He wondered if maybe Snape had run out of tasks for him to do. Well if he was destined to sit and stare at the desk all night, he thought he could handle that. At least Snape was not insulting him for last night's breakdown or this morning's newspaper article.

Suddenly there was a creak and the sound of footsteps walking into the classroom. Harry looked up and blinked a couple of times to regain focus. Draco Malfoy was walking into the classroom. He paused for a moment then took a seat to the left of Harry, right across the aisle in the middle of the classroom. Snape didn't so much as flick his eyes of the essay in front of him. Harrys' mind was racing at this strange new development. Maybe Snape had lied last night and Draco was not done his detentions? But surely if he had walked into a detention that late the teacher would have said something?

Snape's chair scrapped across the floor as he stood. "If you'll both excuse me, I have more important things to do then babysit two incompetent imbeciles." He walked to the door and turned back just as he was about to shut it. "Don't leave the room."

The sound of the door shutting began an uncomfortable silence in the room. Harry and Draco had been talking now for months, bickering back and forth, but for some reason Harry couldn't bring himself to utter a word. What would Malfoy think of him now that his dirty little secret was out?

"Interesting display in the hall this morning, I didn't know Granger had it in her." Said Draco finally after a couple of minutes of silence.

Harry glanced over. "Do you think we're allowed to talk?"

That earned him a sigh and an eye roll. "As if you care so much about the rules. But let me reassure you, Potter, we are allowed to talk. In fact that was the whole point of this meeting."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked Snape if he could give us some time to talk alone during the detention tonight." The blond admitted. "You see Potter, somehow I happened to have grown fond of you and if you haven't noticed the only time we can talk is during these detentions. Seeing as the detentions are for an assault you made against me, Snape let me."

"Snape told me you were done your detentions last night?" Said Harry, he wasn't sure how it felt to have Draco Malfoy admit that he was fond of you.

"I am, but as I said I wanted to talk to you," He paused. "Especially after the article in the prophet this morning."

Harry glared hard at the desk top. "And what exactly did you want to tell me?"

"Mostly I just wanted to apologize for making fun of your family life so much. I assumed that you were being waited on hand and foot at home." Draco was staring at him intently, He hadn't turned his head but he could feel the eyes boring into him.

"A lot of people assumed that." Harry said softly. He shifted on his chair uncomfortably. "Thanks for the apology and all but I really don't want your pity."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't pity you, Potter. My father was practically the Dark Lord's number one man, you don't think he would have ever thrown a curse or two at his son to prove a point?"

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and turned to look at his old nemesis. "I never thought about it. I always assumed you were waited on hand and foot by all those house elves and had anything you asked for."

"I did." Draco smiled at that. "But I also heard constantly about how a mudblood was doing better in school then me and how Harry Potter was better at quidditch then me and that Malfoys don't settle for second best. A Malfoy was supposed to be the strongest wizard in the school."

Harry let out a little laugh at the juxtaposition of what he and Draco we're told, however it ended in the same result: Two almost fully grown wizards with emotional issues. "They hated me for being too strong. I was a freak and wasn't supposed to do any magic. Even studying for class was forbidden."

"Well you are a freak, but not because you can cast spells." Said Draco and Harry was happy that they could continue their playful banter. "But the homework does explain quite a bit about your potions marks."

Harry shook his head. "No, I assure you that was genuine incompetence."

They both laughed and smiled at each other. Draco pulled out a pack of exploding Snap cards and they proceeded to pass the rest of Harry's detention making bets on who would win the next round.

At five to 10 Draco refused to play the next game. "Severus will be back soon. He told me he would get here at 10."

"You're just afraid that I'll win the next one and blow you out of the water." Said Harry

Draco rolled his eyes. "Think it's safe to say that you will never beat me at exploding snap. You owe me 3 gallons by the way."

Harry pouted good naturally. "Well you're going to have to wait for it, because I don't carry around that type of money."

"Why don't you come over this summer and give it to me?"

Harry did a double take. "You're living at Snape's house, right? I don't think that would be such a good idea."

The blond rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have invited you unless I had cleared it with him first. Inviting people over to someone's house when you yourself are a guest is terribly bad manners. Severus wants me to have friends and at the moment you are the only person that almost qualifies. He won't admit it but I think he thinks you're good for me because you represent the opposite of a death eater. Don't even worry about Severus."

"I...ummm." there was something in Draco's eyes that had Harry agreeing to visit, even if he could have just as easily asked to meet at the Leaky Cauldron. "Alright, and I think maybe I can qualify as a friend seeing as we've spent 2 hours playing exploding snap together."

Draco brightened at that just as the door to the classroom swung open.

"Draco, please leave. I would like a word in private with, Potter."

Dutifully the blond picked up his cards and left the room. Harry stomach left with Malfoy as well. Snape's tone had not sounded promising and the memories of the night before came back in a rush.

Snape had organized all his things on his desk by the time Harry looked up at him. "Taking into consideration that these detentions are punishment for an assault on Draco's person, at his request this is your last detention."

Harry nodded. Could Snape not just tell him it was his last detention, rather than making it sound that if he had his way Harry would be there sanding desks until the day he died? "Thank you, sir."

A silence settled on the room and Harry wondered if that was his cue for dismissal. He was reluctant to leave, however, because the potions master looked like he had something more to say but that he was just searching for the words.

"Potter, I do not like you." Snape said abruptly, there was an eerie look of determination on his face. "I find you disruptive, arrogant, stubborn and foolish. You rush into situations without thinking about the consequences and then are worshiped because you simply stayed alive. You are as unremarkable a boy as I have ever met. That being said, despite my opinion of you even I know that you are not to blame for the death of Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, your parents or any other person you have gotten it into your mind that you have killed. I do not coddle you and I have no reason to be nice to you. Stop this idiotic accumulation of survivor's guilt and live your life as any other adolescent dunderhead would: free of guilt."

When Snape seemed to have stopped his impromptu speech Harry swallow past a lump in his throat. "Thank you, sir."

"I trust you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very Good. Get out of my dungeons."

Harry nodded and moved in a daze to the door. His head was fuzzy and light and he barely heard the door 'thunk' closed behind him.

Severus Snape had set him free.


	27. If These Walls Could Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 27: If these walls could talk...

The next morning Harry was bombarded by owls during his breakfast. The Gryffindors all seemed to groan in union before everyone grabbed the letters from the owls and threw them into a pile in front of Harry. He sighed as he saw the pile grow so high that they needed to start another. Harry could hear Pansy Parkison all the way from his seat making snide comments about his fan mail. Ten minutes before breakfast ended the owls were finally disposed of, leaving a mass of unmanageable paper in its wake. He had no desire what-so-ever to read them; maybe if he just left them there the letters would disappear before lunch?

Harry grabbed a piece of cold toast and began to eat breakfast quickly before the first bell rang. He was not going to be late for class because of his fan mail. Hermione was flipping through his mail and Ron was finishing last minute homework.

"What are you going to do with all this mail? I hope you're not planning on writing all these people?" Said Hermione inspecting one letter closely.

"Merlin, no. If you don't recognize the name incendo it."

She nodded absentmindedly and placed two letters next to his plate. "From Remus and Mrs. Weasley."

Harry nodded and ripped open Remus's letter first.

Dear Harry,

I was shocked and saddened by the article in the daily prophet yesterday. I know that you are a very private person and the thought of this being public knowledge must be very distressing for you. Please know that I am available if you need any help fending off the media.

I was wondering if you were planning on suing either the Dursleys or the prophet or both? I have a very good friend who works for werewolf negotiations that has some connections to experienced lawyers.

Please write me back and don't let the pressure get you down,

Moony

He smiled slightly at the end of the letter and placed it carefully down by his plate. It was the first letter from Remus since there new pact as friends. He paused before opening Mrs. Wealsey's letter. He had never received a letter from the Weasley matron before and was curious to see what she wrote.

Harry,

I was shocked with the article in yesterday's daily prophet. It seems that there is no respect for privacy any longer. Let's just say that they will be hearing from me. I have also sent a lovely letter to Ms. Figg with my opinions on her conduct with the press.

Despite what utter rubbish it was I cannot help but ask if it's true that you'll be suing? I would gladly help with any legal action you choose to take. I'm sure that you know that I will be there with anything you need and very much regard you as a seventh son.

Sincerely,

Molly

Ps: could you please inform both Ginny and Ron that it has been two weeks and I have yet to receive their letters?

Harry smiled at the post script and felt a tightening of his chest in regards to the last line of the letter. In many ways Mrs. Weasley was the closest thing to a mother he had ever had. Although many of the memories from his de-aging were gone, sometimes he had vague impressions of emotions. Harry was sure that for his time as a child she had treated him as one of her own.

"Ron, your mom says to write her. It's been two weeks."

Ron groaned. "She's such a pain. I'm of age and I still have to write her every two weeks? Don't my parents realize that exams start in a month and our teachers are working us to the bone? Schools almost out, I'll see her soon enough."

Hermione tutted. No doubt she never forgot to mail her parents the requisite amount of letters. Harry felt a sudden and unexpected stab of jealously. To change the subject he asked "What's this about Ms. Figg being involved in the article? I didn't read the whole thing."

Hermione looked intently at the letter in front of her as she answered. "Well we think the source that was 'close to you' may have been her. I'm sure she wouldn't give out information about you the press on purpose and she didn't really say all that much, just enough to back up their previous allegations against the Dursleys."

Both of his friends seemed to be waiting for him to rant, but Harry just shrugged. He couldn't work up the energy anymore, at least it was one less secret.

The bell rang and Ron cursed. The red head began scribbling faster on his parchment but Hermione ushered them to class. The letters lay forgotten.

That night at supper Ron sat composing his letter home so that it could make it to the Burrow in time for breakfast. He stuffed his face in time with his writing and Hermione flicked pieces of food that landed on the paper to the floor.

"Ron?" said Harry "I was wondering if you could ask your parents if I could stay at your place until I find an apartment? I'm not too keen on asking the Dursleys to put me up for another couple of weeks."

Ron face darkened and he nodded. " Course, mate. But you know you're always welcome."

Harry nodded but kept his eyes firmly on his supper. The Weasleys always said that, but showing up just felt... wrong. "I know but it's always better to ask."

Hermione cleared her throat from a seat over. "I didn't really want to bring this up, but I'm just too curious. Are you going to sue the Dursleys? Or have them arrested? I know you didn't want to before because you wanted to keep it quiet, but now there's no reason not to."

The sudden lack of movement around him let Harry know that others were listening to their conversation. Shifting uncomfortably he answered. "No I don't think so. It's over. I never have to see them again and I'd rather not have to read articles on the trials against them if possible."

Hermione and Ron both seemed unsurprised by his answer. Clearly they knew him too well. The conversations around him resumed in intensity and Harry smiled.

The month of May seemed to speed by. Harry felt lighter than he had ever had in his life. For once he was approaching exams without some sort of mystery to solve or a dark lord to fight. He was convinced that he would do better than ever on his exams. Although Harry hated to admit it, some of the lightness had to do with the conversation between him and Snape. The potions professor was never one to give Harry any slack, so if he did not blame Harry for Sirius death Harry figured it was about time that he let himself off the hook. Forgiving himself was a slow process, but everyday a little piece of him would mend.

Another part of his new freedom was due to the article in the prophet. After a week of annoying looks of pity, something else had come up and the drama of Harry Potter was forgotten by all but his friends. Because he no longer lied about his home life Harry realised how many little white lies he had been telling. Small things like misdirection or outright fibs were no longer necessary. Most of his friends simply didn't direct those questions at him anymore. Two of the most unlikely people were also helping him work through his past: Neville Longbottem and Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't get to see Malfoy all that much, but when they did meet they got into conversations about being bred to hate and how hard it was for Malfoy to look at his parents as the 'bad guys,' opening Harry's eyes to things about his cousin that never before past him mind. Neville and Harry hung out daily and sometimes Neville would talk about feeling like an outcast in the wizarding world and feeling like he could never measure up, things that Harry could more than relate to.

In no time it felt like exams were over and it was time to say goodbye to Hogwarts. Harry was sad to leave the only home he had ever had, but he knew that it wasn't goodbye forever. Hagrid had already invited him over for a visit in a month and McGonnagal had extended an invitation to come whenever he felt like it. Still Hogwarts would never be the same. Part of what made Hogwarts home was the presence of his friends and they were all going away.

There was also a restless feeling of excitement. Harry planned to stay at the Burrow for a few weeks and then move into his own apartment. His own home to make. He had no intentions of living in Grimmauld place or Grodrics Hollow even though he did own them. He was going to start fresh and live his life however he wanted to for the first time.

"I can't believe we're done Hogwarts." Said Hermione in a whisper as they took in there last look at the majestic castle. There were no graduation ceremonies at Hogwarts and nothing at all was done to mark the end of a chapter of life. The only thing done to mark the ending of wizarding schooling was to have the seventh years leave Hogwarts in the same boats they had rode in on in their first year. The boats were much smaller then they had been at age eleven and only three people to a boat were able to fit. Ron and Hermione sat squished on one side of the boat and Harry spread out opposite them.

"Yeah." Said Ron "I spent so much time worrying about dark lords that I forgot it wouldn't last forever."

Hermione giggle and slapped his are playfully. "Honestly. Without Hogwarts I would have been so different. I would have never discovered I was a witch and I would have never fought against Voldemort and I never would have met two of the best friends ever."

She was holding back tears, but for once Harry felt the same. That was exactly how he felt. Hogwarts had taught him who he was in almost every way possible. Hogwarts had taught him his heritage, his emotional limits and his power. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry could tell that the complexity of Hogwarts went over his head. Things had been different for someone who knew that he was destined for the wizarding world.

The train ride was different from any other years. Harry attempted to memorize everything. What was the color of the seat he sat on? What was the food sold on the trolly? What were Ron and Hermione fighting about? Neville joined them in their cabin and they spent the whole way to nine and three quarters reminiscing about less peaceful times.

Mr. And Mrs. Wealsey were waiting for them at the train station. Mrs. Wealsey hugged them like she hadn't seen them in seven years and quizzed them on their exams all the way to the Burrow. The new car they had bough was small but newer and more gas efficient then the old one. Mr. Wealsey whispered the 'special features' of the new car to Harry when his wife was busy talking to Ginny.

When they got to the Burrow it was a surprise to find the whole Weasley clan (minus Percy) waiting for them. Even Fleur was there, looking as beautiful as ever. When asked about the company Mrs. Wealsey humphed "You just graduated from Hogwarts! If that's not an occasion to celebrate then I don't know what is."

They ate the most delicious supper Harry had ever tasted. He sat between Fred and George and spent the whole night helping them prank various people around the table. When the feast had wound down and everyone was lazing back in their seats with a glass of tea, Harry stood to go get his trunk and place it in Ron's room.

"Harry dear, where are you going?"

"To put my trunk in Ron's room Mrs. Wealsey."

To his surprise she jumped if from her seat as if burned. "Never you mind that. Let Charlie take it. I have something to show you."

She took his arm and led him up the stairs. The whole family seemed to follow, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. They stopped at the door that led to Percy's old room.

"Go on in dear." Mrs. Wealsey urged.

With one last bewildered look Harry pushed open the door and froze. The room was painted a Gryffindor red and had a few quidditch posters hanging on the walls. On the snitch bedspread sat a stuffed animal that Harry distantly recognized as the toy Ron had told him he had carried around with him during his time as a child. There was a desk under the window that had a couple of pictures framed of him fooling around with the twins in the backyard and him with Ron and Hermione by the lake.

"There's just one thing missing." Said Mr. Weasley before hanging a sign, just like on Ron's door, on the front of the bedroom door that said 'Harry's room.'

Harry felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes and to his horror a couple pushed their way down his cheek. "I-I- Thank you. You-You didn't have too."

He was wrapped in a bear hug from all sides and that seemed to be the only thing holding him up.

"You are as much my son as any other Weasley." Said Mrs. Weasley and Harry could tell that she was crying. "And no more of this Mrs. Weasley or Mr. Weasley business, Please call me Molly. You had no problem calling Sirius by his first name and I would like the same honour."

"Okay." Said Harry dully.

In one day he had lost a home and gained another.

**The End. **

A/N: Thanks so much for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it. This story evolved in to more then I ever thought it would. I still have ideas for it bouncing around in my head. Not to give anyone a false hope, but I am concidering a sequel, so drop me a line about your thoughts on that. Thanks again!!!! Please Review!!!


End file.
